Altering Image
by Jemima123
Summary: Spencer Reid had always been one for coffee. But he ends up with more than he bargained for when he meets a waitress who works in his local coffee shop. Reid and OC
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid went in for coffee again. He liked the coffee there. But, more importantly, he liked the waitress who worked there. He had been to the shop every morning for the last three weeks. Normally he only went once a week but he had found himself being dumbstruck by a girl he kept going. He hadn't plucked up the courage to ask her out yet but he would do. Eventually. Spencer ordered coffee and he sat down and sipped at it as he watched the girl with the long light brown curly hair pour another cup of hot chocolate. He observed as she tucked her hair behind her ear in an absent minded fashion and then how she adjusted the bobble in her hair. Spencer chided himself for staring. He would appear rude and besides, he didn't even know the girl. He had only been served by her twice and he can't have made that much of an impression on her. After all, he was only a geek who worked for the FBI and had curly and bad hair. There were loads of good looking boys who would come into the shop and who would easily chat her up with the aid of their good looks. Spencer had none of that. He had the tendency to babble and scare away girls. Spencer finished off his coffee and stood up and left the coffee shop without another word to the girl but on his way out he wasn't watching where he was going and he bumped straight into someone.

"Shit" a girl muttered as she stumbled slightly backwards and examined her black top and skirt which were covered in coffee. Fortunately she didn't seem to be burnt.

"I am so sorry" Spencer began to apologise as he reached for napkins nearby and handed them to the girl.

"Thanks" she said and she looked at Spencer who stared at her with his mouth slightly hung open.

"No...it was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going...I should have been more careful" he said and she smiled and placed the napkins onto an empty table and examined her stains.

"Well it doesn't matter now" she said as a customer brushed past them to go and open the door.

"The least I can do is give you the money for a new uniform" Spencer began to go into his leather bag to find his wallet.

"No...it's fine. You can buy me dinner instead" she grinned at him and Spencer looked up from his hesitant searching into her bright blue eyes and he examined her face for seriousness.

"Sorry?" he asked "you want me to buy you dinner?"

"That's what I said...you've been coming here for a while and, as you said, it is the least you can do" she quipped and Spencer nodded.

"Absolutely...I'll pick you up from here at five tonight?" he checked and she nodded.

"Good for me. See you then..." she paused allowing him to tell her his name

"Spencer...Spencer Reid" he shook her hand

"Amelia...Amelia Walters" she said and released his hand.

"I'll see you later" he said and he took his leave. Once he was out in the cold Quantico air he hugged his coat closer to him and began to walk towards work with his purple scarf blowing vigorously around him. He couldn't believe that had just happened. He had just got a date with the girl he had been watching for the last few weeks. He was nervous and excited. As he entered the BAU and got into the lift he took a deep breath. He was five minutes late after his discussion with Amelia and his spilling of coffee on her.

"You're late" Morgan said as soon as Reid entered the corridor and began walking towards his desk where he deposited his bag and his coat on the back of his chair.

"By five minutes Morgan. Hardly a crime" Reid retorted and he sat down and began twiddling his thumbs. There was nothing for them to do at the moment.

"So why were you late? Normally you're always on time" Prentiss piped up and Reid opened up a book and began to read. He didn't want to have this conversation with them.

"I've got it!" Morgan suddenly yelled "Our little boy here has found himself a girl"

"Is that true Reid? You've found a girl?" Prentiss asked and Reid groaned silently.

"Why else would he be late? He's never late and he's never had a girl! It makes perfect sense" Morgan stated.

"I am here you know" Spencer said and Morgan began walking off towards Penelope's lair.

"Baby girl. Our little boy has got a girl" Morgan called in and a minute later Penelope walked out her lair and towards Spencer.

"Our little boys growing up! Who is she?" Penelope asked and the three of them remained stood there looking onto Spencer waiting for answers.

"She's called Amelia. She works in the local coffee house and we're off for dinner tonight" Spencer replied simply.

"Is she pretty? Nice?" Penelope quizzed

"She is very pretty and nice by what I have seen" Spencer smiled a little at her image.

"Nice one. Just try not to scare her away with your knowledge" Morgan slapped Spencer on the back and he walked back towards his own desk and took a seat. Spencer leaned back in his chair and continued listening to Penelope and Prentiss but not listening too much.

...

"So you have a date with the doctor tonight?" he asked her. Amelia nodded as she took a seat in the leather chair opposite his desk.

"I don't know if I can do it Andrew...he seems nice" Amelia entwined her hands in her lap over her jeans.

"I knew you would have doubts Amelia...but remember" he said and he stood up and began to walk towards her. He crouched down behind her and he heard her breathing become rapider as his lips neared her ear.

"The money you will have to get you through law school...you won't need to just be a waitress..." he said lowly and Amelia felt a tear well up in her eye.

"But I don't know Andrew...he sounded really nice..." she sobbed a little

"Sh sh...darling...it will be alright" he assured her. His hand moved up and down her neck to calm her as his lips pulled on her ear lobe.

"You don't want your family to get hurt, do you?" he asked her as his hand lowered down to her chest where a locket was.

"No...I don't..." she sobbed

"And deep down you know that Dr. Spencer Reid is a bad man after what he did to my partner. He shot him angel...you know murder is wrong" his hand moved to her cheek where he began to caress her skin. Amelia knew what he had done. Spencer had shot one of the most notorious serial killers around and yet this man was going to make her hurt him. All because he had threatened her family.

"Good" he said and he moved her head to the side so he could stare into her eyes "then do not make me hurt anyone darling. Especially you...it would be a waste"

"Yes Andrew" she agreed through her tear rimmed eyes.

"Now go change. There's an outfit on your bed for tonight" he said and Amelia stood up and walked off to the door of the study and up to her room. The young man named Andrew sat back down and drank his gin, congratulating himself for good work on getting her to agree to this. He knew what buttons to push and he knew what to do to her. How to get her to do what he wanted. And what he wanted was for Spencer Reid to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi" Amelia said as she walked along the sidewalk and she saw Spencer stood with his back to her. He hadn't changed since work since he didn't have time to go all the way back to his apartment then back to the coffee shop where he was stood outside waiting for her. Spencer turned around and he began to gape at the beauty which was stood opposite him.

"You look amazing" he complimented her as she smiled sincerely at him. She was wearing a black blazer jacket and a knee length dress which was cream colour and had beads decorated on it. It made her look tall with the black stilettos she was wearing. The silver clutch bag was held firmly to her stomach as she stood with her long legs crossed at the knees and her face staring at him.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked him as he began walking alongside her on the sidewalk throughout the people they passed.

"Oh...just somewhere I go sometimes. It's a small pizzeria. If that's okay?" Spencer checked

"That sounds good. So go on, tell me about you" she urged him and he laughed nervously. Now was the time to see if he would manage to drive her away.

"I work for the FBI in the Behavioural Analysis Unit...I'm a Supervisory Special Agent but people mainly call me a doctor" he spoke nervously.

"Wow...I mean...aren't you quite young to be in the FBI?" she asked

"I left high school at twelve and have PhD's in Maths, Chemistry and Engineering and BA's in Psychology and Sociology" he told her and she nodded, seeming to take everything he had said in her stride.

"So you're a genius then?" she asked seriously

"I have an IQ of 187 and an eidetic memory so possibly. Oh shit. I sound like a complete arse don't I?" he ran a hand through his gelled hair and listened to Amelia laugh heartedly.

"No...no...it's good that you're bright...you just sound like you babble a lot" she commented and Reid stopped outside a small restaurant and opened the door for her.

"I have a tendency to do that when I'm nervous" he admitted and then turned to the waiter.

"It's Reid...table for two" he said and the waiter smiled and led them to a table in the corner. He pulled out their chairs and then handed them a menu.

"So...what about you?" Reid asked, wanting to change the topic from his ridiculous brain and onto her.

"Me? There's nothing to tell. I'm a small town girl trying to study her way into law school...but I can't afford it anyway so I work in a coffee shop to save up for a place" she admitted to him and then went back to the menu.

"So you don't have any family in the city?" he asked and her eyes met his.

"My family are back in our town in California...they...we...don't talk much" she said.

"Oh" he said and sensed that the subject was a touchy one. She didn't want to tell him she didn't talk to them because she had put their life in danger. She had been an easy target for Andrew to pick and he knew it the day he had seen her waiting coffee and studying out of a Law book every ten seconds. She would do anything for a dime to get herself a good career.

"Anyway. Enough about my depressing life...we're here to have fun" she smiled forcefully at Spencer and he smiled back at her before ordering a pizza and her ordering another pizza and a bottle of wine.

"So why did you ask me out?" Spencer said and she flicked her hair behind her back and leant forward.

"You kept coming into the shop and I kept looking at you...but you seemed like you would have a girlfriend...you look the type. But when I bumped into you I decided to just try my luck and ask you out...I never thought you would say no...so I am sorry if you are here by force" she laughed and so did Spencer.

"No...not at all. I have to admit that I kept seeing you at the shop but I had no courage to talk to you so when you asked me out I was a little shocked you would. I mean you're beautiful so I didn't think you would go for someone like me to be honest" he spoke and Amelia smiled at him.

"Well...you're not too bad looking Doctor" she grinned and he felt himself redden.

"Thanks. I guess" he chuckled and Amelia drank some of her wine. The two of them spent the evening talking about pointless things. Spencer discovered her favourite film to be, surprisingly; Star Wars and her favourite book was Harry Potter. She liked traditional English Sunday dinners but not with Brussel Sprouts. She wanted a dog but had no time for one and all she wanted to do was get into the law school in the city.

"I've had a nice time Spencer" she spoke honestly when they had reached her apartment building.

"Me too...so...shall we do it again some time? If not I will understand of course...don't feel as though you have to say yes just because I asked..." he babbled but was silenced when she placed her lips onto his cheek.

"I'll see you around Spencer Reid" she smiled and walked up the stairs into her apartment. Spencer watched as she walked through the green doors and he placed his hand onto his cheek and eventually walked away.

Amelia began to sob as the lift made its way to the top floor where Andrew was. Andrew. The one she had thought to be too good to be true. He had offered her a room in a penthouse which was reasonably priced. He had offered to find her a job and he had done. But all so he could grow close to her and find out what she loved and wanted and then threaten to kill them all if she didn't do as he asked.

"How did it go?" he asked her. He had his black hair gelled back and was wearing a suit still. Amelia brushed past him and walked towards the kitchen where she grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Spencer is a nice guy Andrew. He doesn't deserve any of this" she yelled at him

"Not this again Amelia...you agreed and it will be done" he commanded her

"You blackmailed me into this!" she retorted

"You seemed to be happy enough when I was buying you expensive clothes and allowing you to stay here!" he yelled, walking closer to her.

"That was before I realised what you wanted from me! Before you threatened to kill my family if I didn't go along with this!" she screamed and threw the glass into the dishwasher.

"It's too late now! You do this and you break his heart and you get the money for law school and your family are safe. Are you really wondering between Spencer Reid and your family?"

"Why can't you do it without me? Why do you need me?" she begged him to tell her

"Because I want him to go through pain and I want him to hurt before he realises who I am and then I kill him! I need you to grow close to him so it can really get to him!" Andrew yelled and Amelia sobbed loudly.

"Why? Why do this to him? Why me? It's sick!" she bellowed and began to storm past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his, his hands wrapped around her arms and his eyes deadly close to her.

"If it is so sick why don't you go? Leave this nice apartment, clothes, the dream of becoming a lawyer and end up killing your family because I will do it Amelia and you know I would" he spoke softly to her and she cried softly in his arms.

"I know Amelia. But you do this and I'll let you go. You'll be free. Trust me baby" he promised and he kissed her forehead "now, go to sleep" he said and let her go. He watched as she walked in her heels down towards her room and then he heard the door shut and she was gone. He sat on the leather sofa in the open planned room and took a deep breath.

Amelia changed into an old shirt and pants and laid on her bed thinking of Spencer. Thinking of a way out which would allow her and her family to live. She sobbed softly, thinking of what she was doing to Spencer Reid.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to work" Amelia told Andrew as she strolled into the open planned kitchen and living area and took a can of soda from the fridge.

"Wait a minute Amelia" Andrew spoke from the sofa and he patted the seat next to him, indicating she should come and sit down with him.

"I'm already late Andrew" she complained and she took the black elastic bobble from her wrist and slipped it into her hair so she had a high bobble.

"I think you will like this" he spoke in a tone which sounded like Amelia should comply or she may regret it if she didn't. So with a deep sigh she walked over to the sofa and sat down on the cushion furthest away from Andre. Andrew smiled as he hit the red button on the remote and the 40 inch TV opposite them sprang to life.

"You like? I think they work rather well if I am honest with you Amelia" he chuckled and Amelia's mouth popped open in shock as she watched a woman with cropped black hair juggle a baby on her side as she kissed her husband goodbye with a peck on the cheek. The baby began laughing as his father kissed him on his head. However, this only made up one side of the TV, the other side was of a man who was rushing around his kitchen with a spoon and cereal bowl in his hand, he looked as though he had just gotten up due to the rush he was in.

"How did you do this?" Amelia finally asked when Andrew turned the TV off.

"I know people Amelia. People you wouldn't associate with my dear" he smirked and Amelia gulped. He was watching her family and Spencer. He knew their every move and it scared Amelia to death.

"No why don't you hurry along to work and go talk with the good doctor again" he smiled and Amelia stood up and slipped into her navy blue military coat and left the apartment. She didn't know how serious he was about killing her family if she didn't do as he asked and he was truly scaring her. Not as much as she was scared of falling hard for Spencer. Amelia walked the streets to work and began cleaning tables in order for the shop to open in another half an hour. When it opened it was only ten minutes until a curly haired boy walked in and perched himself on a stool at the counter. Amelia poured him a coffee and placed it in front of him and leant against the counter and began speaking to him.

"You either can't resist the coffee here or you have an ulterior motive?" she smirked and Spencer took a sip of his coffee.

"No...it's the coffee...there is definitely something about it. Maybe the way a certain someone pours it?" he suggested and Amelia laughed as she began to serve the customer three stools down from Spencer.

"You charmer Spencer" Amelia grinned when she went back to the doughnut counter behind her. Spencer took another sip of his coffee as he watched Amelia hand the customer a doughnut with a large smile.

"I was wondering if you were busy this dinner?" Spencer asked and Amelia raised her brow.

"I get off work at about one...why you ask?" she queried. Dinner was an odd time to take someone out.

"You'll see" Spencer said and he finished his coffee and stood up from the stool and adjusted his purple scarf so it was equal length.

"I'll see you at one" he confirmed and then with a smile from Amelia he left for the BAU. Once he was there he checked his watch. Twenty minutes early today. He took the lift up to his floor and once out he only saw Hotch walking the corridor.

"Hotch!" Spencer greeted and Aaron turned around and looked at Spencer.

"Good morning Spencer" Hotch greeted.

"Morning. I need a favour...considering were not busy today" Spencer began and Hotch nodded his head for Spencer to continue "well...can I have an extended dinner hour. Well three hours to be precise. Out of my holiday time of course"

"Three hours dinner?" he checked and Spencer confirmed "fine"

Spencer smiled as Aaron walked down the hall. He hadn't asked why he needed the holiday time but Spencer was glad he hadn't in a way. What he had planned was kind of special.

...

Amelia got through her work without any complaints and when one o'clock came she clocked off and slipped into her coat again and began to walk out the coffee shop and then stood outside looking around for Spencer. Finally a silver car pulled alongside Amelia and she saw Spencer roll down the window.

"Climb in" he indicated and Amelia did.

"Nice car...where we off?" Amelia asked and Spencer smiled to himself.

"Please just wait and see" he begged her

"I'm not very patient...but I guess for today I can be" she teased and Spencer smiled as he pulled up to the highway.

"We're off out of town?" Amelia asked

"Yep" Spencer confirmed. Eventually, they came to a dirt track where Spencer stopped the car and climbed out.

"We're in the woods" Amelia observed

"Yes, we are" Spencer said and he reached out for Amelia's hand and began leading her through trees.

"Spencer are you sure you know where you're off?" Amelia asked when they had been walking for a few seconds.

"Sh...close your eyes" Spencer instructed and Amelia laughed and raised a brow.

"Fine...I'll close them for you" Spencer clapped his hands over her eyes and she giggled hysterically as he began to softly push her forwards.

"I promise I won't look Spencer...honest" she spoke in a laughing tone and Spencer opened her eyes. Amelia looked forward and she smiled. In the middle of all the trees there was some long green grass which was open apart from the leaves and branches of trees in the air. On the grass was a checker blanket which was spread out with a picnic basket on top.

"A picnic" Amelia asked softly and Spencer nodded as he stood next to her and looked upon the blanket.

"Is it a little too cheesy...I knew I shouldn't have done it..." he began to gabble but Amelia grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"It's lovely Spencer. Honest. Now, are you going to open the basket because I am starving" she smiled and Spencer led her to the blanket where they sat either side of the blanket. Spencer poured her a glass of orange juice in a champagne glass. They sat on the blanket and spoke for what seemed like ages about things of relevance to them. Spencer actually talked to her about quadratic equations! Amelia laughed along with him and his stories and she felt happy for the first time in a while. She forgot about Andrew and everything he had done to her. She was falling well and truly for him and she knew it.

"Well...I have to go back to work..." Spencer finally said and Amelia nodded. She was turning cold anyway as Spencer began to pack away his picnic.

"Thank you for today Spencer" Amelia said and she reached over and kissed his cheek, but this time her mouth lingered on his cheek for a few seconds. Spencer noticed and when she pulled away slightly he moved his mouth until her mouth was lined up with his. Their breathing did speed up and Amelia finally moved her lips onto his. Spencer deepened the kiss and he heard Amelia moan under his mouth. He began to push her softly but firmly to the blanket until her was on his side bending over her with their mouths still attached. Amelia reached up and clasped her hands into Spencer's hair. One of Spencer's hands went onto her cheek and the other onto her waist. Eventually he came off her mouth but his head remained close to hers.

"I think I'm falling for you Amelia" Spencer suddenly said. Amelia couldn't say anything back. The words were stuck in her throat and she began to kiss Spencer again.

...

"You've been gone a while" Andrew said when he heard the door to his apartment slam shut and Amelia walk in.

"I want out Andrew. Find another girl to do this to him" she said forcefully when she barged into the living and kitchen area where Andrew was leant against the breakfast bar.

"I don't think so Amelia. He's falling for you. He wouldn't go for another girl and besides, you know what will happen if you leave him" he said

"I can't hurt him Andrew...I..." she couldn't say it

"You what?" he asked but the look on her face told him and he smiled deeply "you're falling for him"

"I like him Andrew. He's nice and kind to me...I can't let you get to him and kill him" Amelia said and she waved her hands in the air.

"And I have repeatedly told you I will kill your family if you do. I'll make your life hell and then I will kill you along with your precious doctor!" Andrew yelled

"I hate you Andrew! You're evil!" she yelled and Andrew saw red. He walked quickly towards her and grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her to her room.

"Maybe some cooling off time may be good or you Amelia, hey? Make you see sense. Why murder your family and yourself and the doctor when all I want is the doctor?" Andrew asked and he pushed her into her cream room and slammed the door shut and locked it with the key in the door handle.

"Let me out!" she yelled and banged on the door

"No! You will stay there until you learn Amelia!" Andrew said and Amelia ceased banging. It was no use.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've got a case" Hotch said as he walked into the bustling office. The team followed the usual procedure and went to discuss it where Penelope gave them the facts of the case and the pictures and then they flew out in another hour. Spencer grabbed his cell and began to dial in Amelia's number which she had given him last night but he kept getting her voicemail all the time. He knew it was half past nine in the morning and so she was probably working but he just wanted to tell her he was leaving town for Texas for a few days.

"Looks like someone isn't eager to talk to you" Morgan muttered as he walked past Reid. Spencer looked up and smiled patronisingly at him.

"She's probably just working thank you very much Morgan" Spencer said and he slid his phone shut and began tidying his desk.

"Fair enough" Morgan said but Spencer could sense the patronising tone.

"I have a gun Morgan and I'm not scared to use it" Reid smiled and Morgan grinned at his comeback, he was slightly impressed if he was honest.

"I wouldn't bother Reid. You'd miss me too much if you shot me"

"Don't count on it"

...

"Hey Amelia...it's Spencer...I just wanted to let you know I've gone away with work for a few days...I'll be back soon...I'll miss you" she listened to the voicemail multiple times just to hear his voice. She had phoned in sick today. After her confrontation with Andrew she didn't fancy going into work today and she wasn't feeling too good hearing Spencer leaving. Amelia tried to open her bedroom door and this time it opened up into the corridor where she walked down the corridor and into the kitchen. Andrew lowered his Times newspaper and looked at the girl with messy hair and sweatpants and a vest top.

"I see you have calmed down" Andrew said as she opened the fridge for milk.

"I need to talk Andrew" she began and he raised a brow

"I'm listening"

"I'll do whatever you want but please do not harm Spencer" she said and poured a glass of milk.

"You have nothing of interest to me Amelia. It is Spencer I want revenge on not you" Andrew began reading his paper again.

"Please Andrew. If there is some part of you that cares for me then you will leave him be" she begged. Andrew glanced up from his paper and looked into her blue eyes.

"There was never a part of me that cared for you Amelia. Yes, the sex was good to start with but you were available and needy. Now, you are a pawn in the chess game" Andrew told her

"Spencer is brilliant at chess" Amelia commented and Andrew laughed.

"I can imagine he is" he whispered and Amelia frowned as she downed the milk.

"It's in the past Andrew. Please just can you leave him alone...you don't need to do this" she said

"I do Amelia. I need revenge. Now, I want you to arrange to meet him again. Grow closer" Andrew instructed her

"I can't. He has gone to Texas working a case for a few days, he called me and left a voicemail" Amelia said and she began to play the voicemail which was on the phone in her hand. Andrew nodded, satisfied that it was Spencer Reid on the phone.

"Looks like you have a few days not worrying over lover boy...go and buy yourself something nice" Andrew said and he pulled a wad of twenty dollar bills from his wallet and offered them to her.

"No thanks. I don't need your money" she spoke venomously and Andrew placed the money away.

"Do as you please. I fail to care Amelia. You'll do as I ask because even though your family kicked you out you still love them" Andrew told her and she walked back into her room, knowing what he had said was true. She still loved them.

Amelia changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a long grey jumper which was to the side so one shoulder was bare. She kicked on her flat grey pumps and left the room. She walked to the main door without another word as she grabbed her bag and then descended the stairs. Once out in the fresh air she hailed a cab and jumped inside before she told it where to go. The cab driver dropped her off where she wanted to go and then she began to walk among the tress, hoping she would be able to find the spot Spencer had showed her yesterday. Yesterday, it all seemed a distant memory and it was one which she wanted back badly. She had forgotten that she wasn't supposed to fall for him so that her family would be safe but he made her feel special. Something she hadn't felt for a while. Amelia stood in the grass and looked around at the trees but she couldn't feel anything. She felt numb and she hated it. She was the one who was going to get Spencer Reid killed and she didn't know if she could live with herself if it happened. But her mother and father had just been blessed with another child and she didn't want to risk their lives. Amelia sank to the floor and pulled her phone out and listened to Spencer's voice on the voicemail. He said he missed her. If only he knew how bad she was for him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guess whose back?" a voice said from the counter and Amelia snapped out her trance and turned around to see his face.

"Spencer!" she gasped and he smiled.

"Missed me?"

"A little" she admitted.

"Good...because I need to ask you something" he said and Amelia poured a coffee into a cup for him.

"Go on" she urged

"I want you to come to a fundraiser with me tomorrow night for my work" he said and Amelia looked taken back. It would be there first event as some form of couple.

"I would be honoured to Spencer, thanks" she said and Spencer nodded.

"I was hoping you would say yes, my colleagues have been dying to see you and I apologise in advance for anything they say to you which may offend you" he spoke seriously but Amelia laughed and cleaned down the counter as another waitress flew past her.

"It can't be that bad Spencer...I'm sure" she raised a brow

"Well...I apologise anyhow" he said and Amelia nodded

"Apology accepted Doctor Reid" she said seriously.

"Anyway, I have to go...stacks of paperwork from the last case. Thankfully we caught him" he said and Amelia did not seriously

"Good...I'll see you tomorrow then" she said and lent over the counter and pecked him on the cheek. Spencer smiled

"Eight o'clock. See you there" he confirmed and then left. Amelia nodded and she knew what she had to do.

...

"I'll tell him everything...Spencer, I lied to you and I'm sorry but he has my family...I didn't know what to do...he scares me Spence and I am so sorry but I do honestly think I love you" Amelia spoke into her mirror the next night as she held her brush in her hand. Her towel was falling down and so she picked it up.

"He made me grow close to you...no that doesn't sound right..." she said and began to brush her wet hair. She was going to tell him. He worked for the FBI. Surely he could get her family protection then protect himself. Amelia couldn't do it to him if she truly felt love for him; she didn't want to lie to him. She continued practicing in the mirror what to say to him as she blow dried and pinned her hair into a bun, leaving a few wisps of hair loose though. Little did she know Andrew was listening to everything she said.

She changed into a silk purple dress which was floor length and clung to her body, she placed a purple shawl around her shoulders and looked at the time. It was seven fifty eight. Amelia checked her appearance and then left her room.

"Have a good time" Andrew called from his bedroom. Amelia didn't listen or reply; instead she went down in the elevator into the hallway where Spencer was waiting.

"You know...I fail to believe that I have you" Spencer said when he took in what she was wearing.

"Please believe it" she begged and Spencer offered her his arm as he led her to his car and opened the door for her.

"I was thinking...you can come back to mine after tonight and we can have a Star Wars marathon..." he said and Amelia laughed

"You know how geeky we sound? But yes...I would like that" she replied as he drove up to the museum where the event was being held. There was people all over, agents crawling around and a massive red carpet leading up the stairs to the massive wooden doors in the temple like building. Spencer climbed out the car one a valet had come and then he offered Amelia his arm and the two of them made their way up the red carpet. The room was nicely decorated in neutral colours and there were tables all around with plush seats around them.

"Hey Reid! That can't be your girl! She doesn't look nerdy enough" a man's voice came from the side of them and Reid groaned as he walked towards them with a blonde woman.

"Morgan, Garcia, this is Amelia" Spencer introduced them and Amelia shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you" Amelia said

"Likewise darling...Reid here tells us practically nothing about you. He's so private about you" Garcia spoke and Reid adjusted his bow tie and Amelia rested her other hand on Reid's arm.

"Hopefully he has nothing bad to say" Amelia smirked and looked into his eyes.

"Of course not" Reid said and Morgan smirked.

"She seems too good for you Reid. Not a geek and good looking" Morgan smiled and Amelia looked at Reid's reddening face.

"This your girl Reid?" Another female asked.

"Amelia, this is Prentiss..." Spencer said and once again Amelia shook hands.

"Has he told his IQ yet?" Morgan asked

"And his PhD's and BA's and his memory" Amelia continued and Morgan laughed

"And you're still with him" Morgan said

"Must be love" Garcia shrugged "come on Derek, the least you can do it take me for a dance"

"I suppose so baby girl" Morgan said and he lead Garcia onto the floor. Prentiss soon made her escape and then Amelia saw him. Andrew...How the hell was he here? Amelia began to pale and Spencer noticed.

"Is something wrong? You've got no colour at all in your cheeks" he commented and Amelia grabbed his hand and began to lead him through the crowd of people.

"I need to talk to you Spencer" she explained as she made her way towards where the fire exit sign was and eventually she came to a stairwell with Reid clinging onto her hand.

"Amelia, what's wrong?" he asked as she began to climb the stairs until eventually she came to the roof. She had released Reid who was stood at the stairwell door watching as she ran a hand over her hair.

"I have to tell you something Spencer" she said, looking onto the city and not Spencer. Spencer slowly moved closer to her until his steps made her turn around. He was about two feet away from her and he saw she was crying.

"Tell me Amelia...what's wrong?" he asked and she began to cry harder.

"I lied Spence...I'm not who you think I am" she began

"What do you mean Amelia?" he asked but she placed a finger to his lips.

"Please don't speak...just let me tell you Spence...please" she begged and he nodded, his hands clutched onto her arms for assurance and her hands went limp on his chest.

"He has my family...he says he would kill them if I didn't...if I didn't grow close to you...he wants you to feel pain...he wants me to get close to you to kill you..." she paused for breath "I told him I didn't want to...but he said he would kill my family if I didn't...but then I fell for you Spencer..."

"I don't understand Amelia...who wants to kill me?" Spencer asked

"Me" came a voice from the stairwell and Spencer turned around to see him, leaving Amelia standing there.

"Andrew...don't..." Amelia stood in front of Spencer and begged him to lower the gun he was waving around.

"Andrew? Partner of Jimmy Potter? The drug dealer" Spencer asked

"Impressive doctor...but you would know all about Jimmy. After all, you shot him. My partner, my brother!" Andrew yelled.

"He threatened to kill me...I had no choice" Spencer said but Andrew shook his head.

"I don't care for your bullshit doctor. As for you Amelia...your family are screwed now. Because of you!" Andrew yelled and Amelia sobbed hysterically.

"You shouldn't talk in the mirror Amelia...you never know whose listening do you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm sorry Spencer...so sorry" Amelia turned around and looked up at Spencer who stared blankly at her. Suddenly there was a shot. Spencer shut his eyes when he heard it and then he looked down. Amelia's large blue eyes were staring at him and she had a hand pressed against her dress, when she lifted it, it was covered in blood. She began to stumble and Spencer caught her in his arms and lowered her to the floor.

"You have a choice doctor...come after me or help her. No one else is here to help you" Andrew tormented and Spencer looked down at Amelia who he cradled in his arms then back at Andrew who was smirking. The Spencer began to remove his jacket and he screwed it up and pressed it onto her stomach. He had made his choice. He was going to try and save her.

"I'll see you around doctor" Andrew said and he waved his gun at Spencer before turning into the stairwell and descending the stairs.

"Amelia...hang on...please" Spencer said as he stroked her cheek

"Help! Someone help!" Spencer yelled into the sky.

"I'm sorry Spencer" she whispered before her eyes closed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Just hold on Amelia...they're on the way. I promise you will be alright...he can't hurt you anymore" Spencer spoke to the unconscious Amelia who he cradled in his arms. He pressed his lips onto her forehead as he heard running approach them.

"Jesus Reid...what happened?" Morgan asked as he pulled out his cell and began to dial for an ambulance. Penelope gasped loudly and Prentiss pulled out her gun along with Hotch.

"Who did this Spencer?" Hotch asked

"Andrew...He's Jimmy Potter's brother...he's going after Amelia's family...we have to do something" Spencer said and Penelope nodded.

"I'll get onto a laptop and track her family then call the FBI and get them onto it" Garcia began to stalk off with a nod of Hotch to confirm what she had asked.

"Where did he go Reid?" Prentiss said

"He ran down the stairwell...I don't know when" Reid admitted as he brushed Amelia's hair from her face. Prentiss and Hotch took off down the stairs and Morgan hung up the phone.

"I had a choice Morgan...I could have gone after him...but she needed me" Reid said and Morgan nodded, not knowing what to say to him in response.

"We're going to take her downstairs Reid...the ambulance can get to her better then" Morgan patted his colleague on the back and Reid nodded and he began to cradle Amelia in his arms as he went for the stairs. Morgan was going to offer to carry her but Reid was walking fast as if he had developed some large amount of strength from somewhere. Once back in the large dining area Reid found a sofa and laid her down there and began speaking to her again as Morgan watched over the knelt down Reid.

"It's daft Amelia...so daft...and you would laugh if you found out...but even though I have known you for three days they have been the best three days I have had...I love you Amelia...I truly do love you...it's like a whirlwind romance but it has been the best one I have had...the only one at that...but I will look after you. You'll get through this. I know you will" Reid spoke softly to her and it nearly brought Morgan out into tears as he heard the boy wonder declare love for a woman who was dying slowly.

"Excuse me sir" A paramedic brushed past Amelia and began to work on her shot body. Spencer clasped his blood stained hands together and placed them on the back of his head as he looked away from Amelia's body.

"The bullet is lodged in her intestine...she's losing blood internally...we need to get it out and stop the bleeding" the paramedic declared to the other and they began to set the trolley up and carefully lifted Amelia onto the red plastic.

"I'm coming with her" Spencer told the paramedic as he rushed alongside them.

"You family?" he asked and Spencer shook his head.

"She's my girlfriend" he spoke and the paramedic nodded as Spencer climbed into the ambulance and sat next to the trolley. She was his girlfriend. He didn't know if she was or not but she felt like it. And this first time he had to tell someone that was when she was clinging onto life. The ambulance zoomed along the roads as Reid held onto Amelia's bloody hand and he grasped on tight as tubes went into her mouth to help her breath. Eventually they arrived at the hospital and began the running process again into the clinical halls.

"I'm sorry sir...you can't come in here" a nurse grasped onto Spencer's arm before he could run into the next corridor. He stood still as he watched through the glass as Amelia was rushed further into the hospital.

...

"I've got her family and the police are on their way. No doubt they will be taken into protective custody" Garcia told Hotch who nodded.

"Well, we couldn't find him anywhere...he must have fled" Prentiss spoke and Morgan sighed.

"Do we actually have any idea what is going on here...we only know Andrew Potter shot at Amelia and is apparently going after her parents. None of this makes sense" Morgan said

"Well Andrew is Jimmy's brother...the one Reid shot so maybe he was after Reid?" Prentiss suggested.

"But where does Amelia come into this, and her family. There's something deeper" Hotch concluded "I'm going up to the hospital"

"Shouldn't we give Spencer some time? He truly likes Amelia" Garcia said and Morgan shook his head.

"He doesn't just like her...he said he loved her when she was on the sofa" Morgan said which caused Penelope to gasp.

"They've known each other for three days...how can it be love?" Prentiss asked

"The human mind is a funny thing Prentiss. But you can see he loved her by how he looked after her down here. The way he spoke and held her, he seems a different man" Morgan spoke

"But we have to go and get to the bottom of this and you all know it" Prentiss said and they began to walk to the outside world.

...

"She's suffered from internal bleeding Dr. Reid, but we have managed to stop the bleeding. She isn't breathing on her own yet but it will be two or three days before we see if the surgery has worked correctly. Then she will be in hospital for another two weeks or so at least" the nurse told Spencer who nodded. Her chances of survival looked good.

"Can I see her?" Spencer asked the all important question and the nurse smiled.

"She's in ICU but yes. Follow me" she told him and Spencer did just that. He looked over Amelia and took it in. She was dressed in a blue hospital gown and a bandage was wrapped around her side, along with a large white sheet covering her as she was laid down. Tubes were sticking into her arm and beeping noises surrounded him. But she was alive. Spencer even looked at the heart monitor to make sure her heart was still beating. Spencer took the seat next to her and looked into her face which was sleeping. He was mad at her. So mad that he had kept that massive secret from him but he still loved her. Even though she was going to let Andrew kill him. But that was the thing Spencer had to remind himself. She wasn't going to let Andrew anywhere near him. She was going to tell him he was in danger and she had apologised for it even though she had been clearly blackmailed into the plan. The main thing was the team caught Andrew.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days were the longest of Reid's life. He had to give a statement of what had happened to the other agents and he only left the hospital when he went home to change and shower. Apart from them times he was always by Amelia's side. Willing her to wake up and speak with him, willing her to be strong and not let Andrew win. Eventually Spencer felt her squeeze his hand back. His heart did somersaults.

"Amelia...can you hear me?" Spencer asked her. Seconds past and nothing happened and Spencer began to feel saddened again, but, her eyes opened up slowly. Spencer peered into her blue eyes as they finally began to become wider and he smiled and his free hand caressed her cheek. She tried to speak but the tube restricted her so she slowly raised her left hand to take it from her mouth.

"Spencer..." she croaked

"Sh...don't speak...you need your energy" he told her

"I'm sorry" she whispered

"No...you have nothing to apologise for. He forced you to do it. Anyone would have done the same thing Amelia" he assured her and she smiled weakly.

"My family?" she asked and Spencer nodded reassuringly.

"Garcia got to them and they're in protective custody" he said and her face relaxed a little as her eyes shut a little.

"Andrew?"

"He got away Amelia...but we'll find him. We checked the apartment which you appear to have shared with him but we couldn't find anything of him. He won't go back there" Spencer said and Amelia placed the tube back in her mouth for air.

"It's alright Amelia...go back to sleep" Spencer stroked her hair and she closed her eyes slowly again.

...

She had been in hospital for three weeks. She could breathe on her own and she could speak fine. She was fine but they were keeping her in. But she had had enough.

"Nurse. I want to discharge myself" she ordered when Spencer had gone home for a few hours decent sleep. Amelia had changed into her hoody and large jeans.

"Miss Walters is that really wise? You've just had surgery" the nurse said but Amelia shook her head.

"I know what I'm doing" she spoke adamantly before the nurse nodded and pursed her lips and left to find the papers. When she returned she brought bandages and told Amelia she would have to change the dressing often. Amelia slowly stood up and found her balance. Every step she took hurt her but she kept going. She had to get away from Virginia. Away from Andrew. And Spencer. She had hurt him and she couldn't stay with him knowing what she had done to him. She felt horrid and she couldn't look at him without wondering what would have happened if Andrew had shot at him instead of her for betraying him. She knew Andrew would go after Spence but her family were safe and Spencer had the protection of the FBI know that they knew Andrew Potter was after him. Amelia called a cab which drove her back to her apartment where she hoped Andrew wasn't. He wouldn't risk it anyway, knowing the cops had been there. She pulled out her big black suitcase and began to pack, wincing in pain often but she kept on going until her case was full of clothes. Then she went into Andrew's room where she knew he always kept cash. In fact she found one thousand dollars under his mattress which she took. Call it compensation. With her passport in her bag she had across her shoulder and he suitcase in tow she left for the airport.

...

Spencer had brought her flowers. He didn't know if she would like them or not but he thought it was the though which counted. He walked along the ICU and into the fourth room but he found there were already flowers there in a vase on the bedside unit. And the bed was made up. As if no one was in there. Spencer looked around and went back into the corridor where he caught the attention of a female nurse.

"Excuse me...the woman who was here. Where is she?"

"She discharged herself two or three hours ago. We told her it was not wise but she didn't listen" the nurse replied and Spencer ran down the corridor with the flowers still in his hand as he went along. He hailed a cab and it drove off to her apartment with the promise of a tip if it went a little faster than usual.

"Amelia!" Spencer yelled when he reached her apartment. The door wasn't locked and he ran into the luxurious apartment opening and slamming doors as he went until he came across a note:

I forgot to mention he bugged your apartment and my parent's house. I'm sorry Spencer. Love Amelia

Spencer screwed the note up. She had gone but where. He couldn't just let her leave like this.

...

"Hi, can I have a ticket to Australia?" Amelia asked as she towed her case towards the ticket sales.

"Sure...that's eight hundred dollars" the woman said and Amelia handed the woman Andrew's credit card which he had given Amelia in an attempt to make her come around to his ideas.

"Thank you" the woman said and she handed her the card back and then the ticket.

"If you want to deposit your case just at the back to the left and you go to gate number twelve" the tanned tall woman said and Amelia smiled and limped over to where she was to give her case in. Thankfully it was the right weight and then she went over to security and began the wait for the plane.

...

"Why do you think Australia?" Morgan asked as the siren rang from the car and he drove Spencer to the airport.

"She said she had always wanted to go. Her passport was missing and so was her case and there was no clothes in her room" Spencer said and the phone began to ring.

"Boy wonder you have a new rival for genius of the year" Garcia sang as Spencer answered the phone.

"A Miss Amelia Walters has just brought herself a ticket to Australia for a flight which leaves at four fifty this afternoon"

"Thanks Garcia" Spencer said and he hung up.

"You'd best hope that plane is delayed" Morgan said as the car sped up.

"Why?" Spencer asked and Morgan pointed to the clock. Four thirty seven.

...

"All passengers for the Virginia to Melbourne flight please make your way to gate number twelve" a voice spoke and Amelia stood up and began the long queue for the flight.

"She's there!" Morgan shouted as he showed his badge at security. Sure enough a tall girl with brown curly hair was handing over a ticket to Amelia who took it and left down the tunnel. Spencer began to run through the crowds of people who just wouldn't seem to move for him.

"Amelia!" he yelled but it was no use as he pushed past the stewardess and began to move down the tunnel as Morgan explained the situation.

"Amelia!" Spencer saw her and shouted and this time she turned around in the tunnel as other passed her.

"I have to go Spence...I can't stay here" she explained and Spencer walked towards her and shook his head.

"No you don't Amelia...you don't" he assured her

"After what I did I do...please understand" she begged

"No. I can't. You did it Amelia and I know what you did but don't go" he said

"Why don't you hate me?" she asked

"I don't. I love you"

...

So will she go or not? Leave a review to let me know what you think :D


	8. Chapter 8

"You can't love me Spence...after what I did. We've known each other for three days...don't say that" Amelia begged him

"But I do Amelia! I have never felt this way about a girl. Ever...I know that I am a geek and I know I have a tendency to drive people who I care for away and I know that I am scared of the dark which makes me a complete coward who probably isn't worthy of someone like you. But please give me a chance" Spencer spoke softly to her, trying to get her to believe he was telling the truth. Amelia clasped onto her stomach where the bandage was and she looked into his eyes.

"It's not you Spencer..." she began but he cut her off

"Please don't do that. Say it's not you it's me because I can't handle that crappy excuse for people breaking up" Spencer said

"But it is me! I almost got you killed! Hell, he's still out there Spencer and I'm not who you think I am" she told him.

"Yes you are Amelia...you're a beautiful girl who is studying hard to get into law school but you're stuck in a coffee shop" Spencer told her but she shook her head.

"You don't know what I did Spencer...to get here...I can't look at you without knowing I almost killed you"

"Let me help you Amelia...I was pissed with you to start with but then I put myself in your position and I would have done the same as you" Spencer spoke honestly but Amelia shook her head.

"I have to go Spencer...I have to" she said but she sounded as if she was trying to persuade herself and not Spencer.

"No you don't. If there is any part of you that loves me you will walk back down this tunnel with me" Spencer demanded the answer.

"Don't do that! It's not fair!" she shouted and the stewardess began to touch Amelia on the arm.

"Ma'am the plane needs to leave in a moment" she said and Amelia nodded.

"No. I will tell you what's not fair Amelia Anne Walters and that is you punishing yourself for something you were forced to do...I want to make this work Amelia and you're pushing me away as if I never meant anything to you"

"You know that's not true...the time I had with you was amazing" she counteracted

"Why end it now then?"

"Because in time I am scared you will grow to hate me for what I did to you now. You may not say you do now but what about in a few years time? I don't want that to happen. I'm scared Spence" she admitted

"I will never hate you for what you did...please just don't go away from me" he pleaded and the stewardess checked her watch.

"Ma'am, you either get on the plane or not now" she told Amelia firmly.

"Please" Spencer spoke one last time.

"I don't know Spence..." she hesitated

"I love you Amelia" he said and those three words made her mind up. She nodded and began to cry as she stumbled to close the space between them. Spencer held her in his arms as the stewardess nodded once at him before closing the aircraft door.

"Don't ever leave me like that again" Spencer bunched his fist up into her hair and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I won't...I promise..." she said and Spencer let her go but wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You know I've never had a proper girlfriend" he admitted

"I'm slightly honoured" she tried to laugh through the tears she was mopping up with her hoody sleeve. The two of them began to move down the tunnel and soon enough they reached Morgan.

"Hotch called. Said Andrew hasn't been found yet but they have a lead. He wants me to take you two back to a hotel somewhere considering he knows where you both live" Morgan concluded.

...

"I'm sure your mother isn't mad at you" Amelia said. She was sat on one side of the sofa with her feet beneath her in her grey sweatshirt and joggers. Spencer had his tie loose and was sat on the other side with his knees tucked up to his chin. They were in a rather expensive hotel and Morgan and Prentiss were in the room next door.

"I feel bad though...I often wonder...what if I have it?" Spencer asked her

"Well if you do have it then we'll get though it but you may be worrying about nothing" Amelia assured him

"But it's the waiting to find out...I don't want to be like my mother Amelia" he said and she nodded.

"I know. But what you did to her was because you couldn't look after her well and live yourself, it doesn't make you horrible" she confirmed and he shrugged.

"I write to her everyday. I hope it makes up for my lack of visits" he said honestly.

"I haven't seen my family since I was sixteen Spence and I'm now twenty two" she told him in a hope that it would get him to see that he wasn't a bad person in comparison to her.

"Why not?" he asked her. She didn't want him to know but she felt compelled to tell him what had happened to her.

"I got pregnant Spencer" she said and she saw his Adam's apple bob up then down as he gulped.

"It's up to you if you tell me the rest" he assured her.

"I will...you told me so much that I want you to know. I don't want to hide anything from you" she said and he remained quiet, realising it was not the time for her to endure babble from him.

"I was sixteen and in love...he said if I loved him I would sleep with him. I didn't want to really but I did. Anyway, he said he wore protection but there was something wrong with it and so I ended up pregnant" she paused and clenched onto her side "but...I had to tell my parents who weren't impressed but they stood by me...but I heard them talking...about how I had brought shame to the family...and other things I wasn't meant to hear but did."

Spencer remained sat quietly with bated breath as Amelia began her story after another stop for breath.

"I said things to them that I regret, but they made me so angry. They told me I was this waste of a daughter and I ended up catching a train that night to Virginia after father told me to leave. I don't know why I did go to Virginia. I had enough money to pay for a room in a dingy flat and I began waitressing until after six months"

Amelia went silent but still Spencer did not say anything, he didn't want her to answer any of his babbling questions which were floating around in his head.

"I miscarried the baby...it was a girl Spencer...after that I didn't know what to do with my life. I couldn't go back to my parents and tell them. So, I carried on waitressing until I got a job in the coffee house which was the best paid job going so I took it. I began to study law and began saving up but then Andrew came. He told me he had a spare room and I took it like that Spence...instead of living in that crappy flat. Andrew treated me well to start with...he took me out..brought me expensive gifts and even gave me a credit card to use if I had to. Then he turned, he told me to get close to you as soon as he saw you staring at me in the coffee house one day. He knew about my family and even though I despise them they're my family Spencer..."

Spencer couldn't believe what he had heard from her. If only he had known then he could have helped her through all of this when she first arrived in Virginia.

"I'm sorry Amelia" he said. He didn't know what else to say to her.

"It's in the past...I just need Andrew to be found" she said

"He will be. There are only so many places where a guy can hide" and she nodded. Hoping he was right.

...

Review...please? :D


	9. Chapter 9

Amelia had gone for a quick shower when she awoke the next morning. She had fallen asleep on the sofa next to Spencer who was still sleeping. When she moved she winced a little but tried to be quiet so she didn't wake him. She looked down upon him as he slept for a moment and couldn't help but think how peaceful her looked and she smiled slightly. Spencer eventually awoke and he customised himself to his surroundings before stretching and standing up, he wondered where Amelia had gone but the vacant space and the running water told him. There was suddenly a knock at the door and Spencer checked the peep hole and saw SSA Morgan stood watching the corridor, moving his head from side to side as he did.

"Derek, what's up?" Spencer opened the door and Morgan took in the dishevelled sight of the normally prim and proper doctor.

"Nothing...really. I heard running water so I gathered you were up. Look Reid, I know it's none of my business but..." Morgan trailed off and Reid raised a brow as he shut the door after Morgan had stepped into the room.

"Go on Derek. You started so you may as well finish" Spencer said and he folded his arms over his chest

"I don't want you to get hurt Reid...not again" he said

"I get it Derek. You don't want Amelia to hurt me but it really is none of your concern. She didn't want to hurt me and there are things which you don't know so I would completely appreciate it if you dropped the subject because even under these circumstances I still feel like I love her and she has to be the only female who can spend more than twenty minutes in my company without getting pissed off at me"

"I know you like her Reid...but please just don't get hurt...we actually have come to like you" Morgan slapped Spencer on the back. Amelia listened into the conversation from behind the bedroom door. She stood with the towel wrapped around her and she smiled at what she had heard from Spencer and she could appreciate the doubt from Derek after what they had found out about her. Amelia began to change and then she saw her phone light up from the inside of her bag. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID before rejecting the call after a moment's hesitation. She didn't want to talk to them. They were safe and that was all that mattered. She didn't want a conversation with them.

"Hotch rang last night and he said he found the cameras at your apartment and the feds in California found some in Amelia's parents home. He doesn't know the best thing to do. Garcia couldn't find him using any credit cards so we think he's lying low"

"He hasn't killed anyone though Morgan...he's not a serial killer like his brother. He's just after revenge and his actions tell us that he is willing to get it regardless of the consequences" Spencer said and Morgan nodded before answering his phone which had begun to win.

"Baby girl tell me you have some sweet sugar to share" Morgan grinned as he left the room for the corridor.

"Spencer...I need help" Amelia raised her voice from the bedroom and Spencer walked in to see her. She had just blow-dried her hair and was wearing jeans with a long button down shirt but it was only buttoned from her neck to her midriff as she had a bandage wrapped around some of her remaining skin.

"I need you to fasten the bandage down...I can't reach" she said and Spencer coughed a little as he turned red. He had never seen a woman's flesh and to make matters worse it was the girl who he liked.

"I guess...yep...cool...fine" Spencer said and he walked towards her and stood behind her as he worked with the bandage. Amelia shivered as his cold hands brushed onto her skin. Once he had finished with the bandage he allowed Amelia's shirt to fall back down and she began to button it up from the front as Spencer ran a hand through his hair.

"My parents tried to call me" Amelia suddenly told him and he looked her straight in the eye

"And you didn't answer the call?" he guessed

"No...I don't want to Spencer. I know this has been a scary time for them but I didn't want to answer it because I wouldn't be able to have a conversation with them" she told him and he nodded.

"You're obviously scared about opening up to them which is fine Amelia, after all you haven't seen them in six years" he assured her as he laid a hand on her cheek and made circular motions with his thumb in an order to make her relax and realise there was nothing she should worry about.

"Is it horrible of me not to even want to talk to them?" she wondered but Spencer shook his head.

"The human mind has an interesting way of dealing with things. Yours just wants to shut out all the bad memories because that is how you cope. I won't tell you what you should do because you will know when the time comes. Until then you need to do what you want and if that is to not speak to your parents then so be it. They know you're safe so there is no need for them to worry" he told her and she leant into him. His hand moved away from her cheek and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist (careful to mind the bandage though) as her hands wrapped onto his upper arm.

"You're like some form of oracle Spencer Reid" she whispered and he chuckled slightly

"I know I am a genius but I have yet to be called an oracle. I kind of like it" he admitted and Amelia playfully slapped him on the chest.

"You are a little conceited sometimes Doctor Reid...but I guess I will put up with that" she said and then kissed him softly on the lips.

"Reid! Open the door now!" a voice which sounded like Morgan yelled, causing Reid to leave the tender moment and walk off to the door where Morgan was banging loudly.

"What's the importance?" Reid asked when he opened the door and Morgan stuffed a piece of paper into Reid's hand which he read in a second:

Amelia, I fail to believe you survived the shot but no matter. You went back on your word so do not think I will take this lightly.

"Is that all it says?" Reid asked "at least we can tell he is not going to attempt to harm the public, he just wants revenge and eventually it will drive him to make a mistake"

"Is it Andrew?" Amelia asked and Reid hid the note behind his back, not wanting her to see it and get upset.

"You may have an IQ Einstein himself would consider rivalry but I'm smart enough to know that you just hid that paper behind your back to hide it from me" Amelia looked at Spencer as she attempted to smile lazily at him but he couldn't return the smile knowing what he had just read.

"Potter has threatened to finish off the job...we have reason to believe he will come back for you. He left a note saying it at reception to give us and so Hotch has told me and Prentiss to be on guard night and day in case the arse hold shows up" Derek told them.

"He won't show up here. He'll wait until the coast lies low and then he'll get me. I did, after all, betray him" Amelia told Derek

"But he may come here because of his anger, we don't know" Derek shrugged

"He's calm and cool. He will do the job properly and get away with it. Believe me Agent Morgan...I did sleep with him after all" Amelia shrugged and Derek looked at Reid with a raised brow.

"She slept with him before she fell for me you imbecile" Reid silenced Morgan's doubting look on Amelia's faithfulness.

"Okay...okay...enough info on her sex life. I'm off to talk to Prentiss. Remember, lock the door and do not let anyone in" Morgan warned as he left the suite. Reid did lock the door again as Amelia flopped onto the sofa and sighed.

"You hungry yet?" Reid asked her but she shook her head

"Not after hearing that Spence...I knew he wouldn't go away but to have my beliefs confirmed makes things worse" she admitted and he nodded as he stood near the coffee table.

"Well I need a coffee" he said and Amelia began to laugh even though there was hardly anything remotely funny about the situation they was in.

...

Review? You know you wanna :D


	10. Chapter 10

"This reminds me of the time I protected this girl once" Spencer suddenly blurted out when he sat on the edge of the bed Amelia was lying on. She had her body under the covers and was wearing a shirt she had picked out from her suitcase.

"Oh. How so?" Amelia asked. She was sat up and leant against the cushions which were leant on the headboard. Reid looked down onto his entwined hands and smiled a little at the memory of Lila Archer. But that was all she was. A memory.

"Well I was given the task of protecting her and when I was doing so I ended up...I think I fell in love with her a little" he admitted.

"Oh" Amelia said in a flat tone and Spencer could feel the tension he may create if he continued and so now he knew he had to do something to make it up to her. He didn't want her to think she was in competition with Lila at all.

"But when I left I got over that feeling. It took me a while granted, but I finally did manage to forget about aspects of her. I did tell her that she probably only fancied me because I was protecting her and had one of these things" Spencer pulled the gun from its holdall.

"Spence...do you mind putting that thing away...I was shot only a month ago" she said to him.

"Oh right. Sorry" he said and he placed his gun back away "but the thing is Amelia. She isn't anything like you. I managed to get over her but I don't think I would manage to do that with you"

"Did she love you?" Amelia asked and Spencer looked up into her piercing blue eyes and he smiled a little before he shook his head.

"No. She fancied me I believe. But she didn't feel love. I can tell that" he spoke and Amelia didn't know what to do. She didn't want to smile and she didn't want to say anything in case it managed to offend Spencer in any way.

"Anyway she never contacted me again after I left. It was one of those surreal moment's you know what I mean? Like I was living it but it wasn't really me it was happening to?"

"Spencer. Why are you telling me this now?" Amelia raised a brow.

"Because protecting you feels like it did with Lila...but deeper somehow...I have more feelings for you and I wanted you to know that" he told her

"I do know Spence...I know. And I get that Lila will always have a place in your heart. You never forget your first love as long as you live" she sighed and Spencer nodded.

"And I didn't want any secrets so I thought I would come clean about her" Spencer laughed and Amelia smiled at him.

"I would have understood if you managed to keep that a secret" she assured him and then there was a knock at the door.

"I have to go for a moment...I'll be back" he said and she yawned but nodded in conformation as he left for the living room. He checked through the peep hole and his eyes opened wider and wider as he took in the sight of the man in the suit and the two limp bodies behind him. There was another knock and then he spoke.

"Room service Dr. Reid" but Reid didn't say anything. Amelia had gotten out of bed and she walked into the living room. Reid heard her footsteps and he immediately turned around and placed his finger over his lips to indicate her to remain quiet.

"Dr. Reid please open up" Andrew yelled and as soon as Amelia heard his voice she felt her heart sink. It was him. Reid tiptoed over to Amelia and wrapped his arm around her waist as he led her back into the bedroom and locked the door; he then took her into the en-suite where he began to whisper.

"I'm going to call Hotch. Morgan and Prentiss are on the corridor floor. I think they've been knocked out with chloroform judging from the faint smell I got when I was at the door" Spencer explained quietly but quickly as he began to call Hotch. Another knock on the door made Amelia jump as it was more forceful and Spencer sat down against the bathroom wall and motioned for Amelia to sit next to him as his arm went around her shoulders and she cowered into his chest.

"Hotch?" Spencer said as soon as the phone stopped ringing.

"Reid. Everything okay?" Hotch answered back.

"Not really. Prentiss and Morgan have been drugged and Andrew Potter is banging on the door trying to blag his way in" Spencer explained.

"We'll be there in five...if we're not Spencer..." Hotch trailed off

"What?" Spencer asked

"Shoot him" Hotch said and then he hung the phone up. Spencer placed his on the floor next to him and he began to stand up. Amelia scrambled up after him and grabbed onto his arm before he could open the en-suite door.

"Where you going?" she asked as his hand rested onto her neck and shoulder.

"I need to be out there in case he breaks in" Spencer explained

"Don't be stupid! He will have a gun Spence like you! You're risking your life" she hissed and he leant his forehead onto hers.

"I'm doing my job Amelia. I'm protecting you" Spencer said

"But what if I said I don't want protection...please just don't go there...if he gets you..." she began to panic but Spencer silenced her with a kiss. This was the first time he had the imitative to kiss her and she had to admit that she didn't mind. Spencer allowed let go of all the emotions he was feeling into the kiss and Amelia could feel all the passion coming from him. But he had to let go. There was a man who wanted to kill Amelia at the door. Spencer quickly stopped kissing her and before she had time to react he had locked her in the bathroom. Spencer hastily left through the bedroom into the living room where he was still banging at the door ferociously. Spencer took out his gun and lifted it up to the level of his eyes sight as he waited. There was banging from two doors but Spencer only focused on the one. Time seemed to go by slowly as Spencer stood there watching and waiting. Patience was a virtue or so they said, but with the way Spencer was waiting he should be called a saint. Eventually the banging on the suite door stopped and suddenly a large bang noise came straight through the wood. Spencer ducked onto the floor as the bullet came straight from the door and he quickly began to crawl back into the bedroom. Amelia had heard the gunshot and she began to go crazy when she heard. She began pulling on the door handle with such power and adrenalin soon kicked in.

"Spencer! Spencer! Baby talk to me please!" she begged.

"Damn it Reid I know you're in there!" another yell came from the hallway and Spencer unlocked the bathroom door and Amelia threw herself into his arms.

"Did he hit you?" she asked and then began checking him over to make sure there was no signs of blood. Spence shook his head and scooped her back into his arms as the banging continued until eventually it had gone. Spencer didn't dare go back into the living room in case he was shot at again and so he remained in the bedroom, holding Amelia's head to his chest.

"Reid! It's Hotch! Open up!" Aaron Hotchner yelled and Spencer let Amelia go and he walked back into the living room, walking and staring at the hole in the door.

"What the hell happened?" Hotch asked as Reid noticed the two agents being carried off down the hall on trolleys.

"It was Andrew...he was here and he was going completely crazy and he shot at the door" Reid explained and Hotch nodded.

"We need to move you again" Hotch said quickly

"I'll get Amelia and her things" Reid walked back into the bedroom and took in the sight of Amelia in just a long shirt.

"You may want to change. We have to move again" he said and Amelia took an outfit from her case and went into the bathroom to change quickly as Spencer zipped up her case. But on top of all her clothes he saw her phone. And it was ringing. But the number was not known. Reid carefully opened up the phone but didn't say anything.

"Amelia? Is that you? What the hell is happening?" A woman's shrill voice yelled down the phone but Reid did not say anything.

"Amelia as our daughter we need to know what is happening! Jesus Amelia are you there?" and then Spencer shut the phone and deleted all received calls.


	11. Chapter 11

"I had always imagined I would buy my own nice flat...not have to have the FBI provide it for me" Amelia spoke when she walked into a small flat which was situated in Quantico. The FBI had told her and Spencer that it was fully protected for them and they would have round the clock protection. When Amelia walked into the flat followed by Spencer who now had a case full of clothes she jumped when she saw a man stood near a small two seat sofa.

"Rossi...what are you doing here?" Spencer asked with the element of surprise in his tone.

"I got back off holiday early and Hotch told me what had happened. I wanted to come here and see you" Rossi said and Spencer shook his hand and Rossi pulled him into a one armed hug. Amelia stood there and shut the door before moving her case into the kitchen which was behind the living room. She opened the fridge and was impressed to see it was fully stocked.

"I did your shopping for you my little lovelies. Remember not to be too loud. You're not alone" read a note which was in the fridge on a can of cola. Amelia pulled off the pink post it note and she laughed quietly at it. She had an idea who it was from but she wasn't one hundred per cent positive.

"Anyway Rossi...this is Amelia, my girlfriend" Spencer suddenly said and Amelia turned around and she smiled at Rossi.

"I'm David Rossi...nice to meet you Amelia" he said and extended a hand towards her. She shook his hand after she handed the note to Spencer who flipped it the right way round and read it narrowing his eyes. Amelia looked quickly into Rossi's eyes before looking back at Spencer who raised his brows and stuffed the note into his cream trousers before turning red and coughing loudly. Amelia laughed at him and Rossi turned to stare at him as he dropped Amelia's hand.

"Something wrong Reid? You've gone extremely red" Rossi observed but Reid denied the charges and shook his head.

"No...everything is good" Reid said and Rossi nodded once.

"Anyway...I have to go Reid. Hotch wants us all at HQ. There are two cops on front desk watching people who enter the apartment building. Once again it was nice to meet you Amelia" and then Rossi made his leave.

"You like the note?" Amelia grinned mischievously and went back to the fridge and pulled out a coke can as Spencer pulled the note from his pocket again and read it again.

"Well it was nice of Garcia to do the shopping" Reid shrugged and he threw the note into the bin.

"Of course" she smiled slyly. He wouldn't mention the part about them sleeping together.

"Anyway...what do you want me to make for tea?" Reid changed the topic

"Surprise me. I'm off for another bath...no nuts though. I'm allergic" she reminded him and he nodded before loosening the tie he was wearing under his brown sweater.

"I remember" he said and then began raiding the cupboards for something to make. Amelia began to run herself a bath before unchanging and then finding something to wear when she got out the bath. She climbed into the warm water and began to relax. She was protected now. Spencer wouldn't get hurt. She would make sure of that. And Andrew was becoming sloppy...but he was still there. She shut her eyes and allowed the water to flow over her head.

Spencer remained in the kitchen with his sleeves rolled up as he prepared an omelette slowly.

"Amelia! Dinner is nearly ready" he shouted but he didn't get a response. He couldn't hear any movement coming from the bathroom and so he took the omelette off the cooker and then walked towards the bathroom where he tapped lightly on the door but he still received no answer.

"Amelia? You okay?" he asked but she didn't say anything. He began to worry and so he decided he had no choice. Quickly, he opened up the door and looked into the bathtub where her body was submerged under water with her brown curls around her. Spencer fell to his knees and his hands quickly grasped onto her shoulders in fear. But as he touched her, her eyes flew open and she sat bolt upright and began to splutter water from her mouth.

"Bloody hell!" Spencer yelled and he began to fumble around for a towel to hand to her from over the railing on the radiator.

"Spencer! What...the...hell...?" Amelia yelled as she coughed out water and her hands wiped the wetness from her face as Spencer stood up and closed his eyes but handed the towel out to her.

"You weren't replying to me! I got worried! Just take the towel!" he shouted back and Amelia calmed her coughing down and held the towel around her, allowing half of it to cover her as she turned her upper half of her body to face him from the side of the bathtub, the over half of the towel was getting wet in the bath.

"Spencer...you didn't think I had..." she couldn't come to say it.

"Well...approximately four hundred and seventy six people die by drowning in the bath per year" he quoted

"Now is not the time for statistics Spencer Reid" Amelia scolded him and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. But I thought that maybe you may have..." he didn't want to say it.

"I would not commit suicide after just finding someone I love!" she roared.

"You may have fallen unconscious...but...did you just say you love me?" he asked her

"Yes...why?" she wondered

"That's the first time you've told me" Spencer said and Amelia looked into the water and smiled slightly at what she had just heard.

"Well I do love you...come here...I feel a sudden urge to kiss you" Spencer complied and he knelt at the side of the bathtub and kissed her, her hands clutched onto his already wet shirt sleeves as his hands tussled into her hair.

"Anyway...I wanted you to know dinner is ready" Spencer said and Amelia nodded.

"I'll be out in a moment" she said and Spencer stood up and began to walk back towards the door. He shut it and leant on the wood as he sighed heavily before shaking his head and dishing up the omelettes onto plates on a small wooden table. He placed Amelia's can of coke next to her plate and got himself one too before sitting down and waiting for her.

"I'm done" she said and she walked back out into the open living and kitchen area in her grey joggers and vest top. Her hair was wet but in a pony tail but Spencer still thought she looked amazing.

"So Garcia's note" Amelia began a conversation and Spencer began to choke on his omelette. He coughed vigorously as Amelia handed him his drink and he took it and began to turn red.

"What about it?" he murmured

"I don't want to sleep with you yet Spencer" Amelia spoke honestly.

"And would it be odd for me to ask why not? Not that I would pressure you into it or anything...I mean I don't know if I am ready or not anyhow...but...okay, judging by the smile on your face you either think I am rambling to much or that I am being a complete tool. Amelia had a soft smile playing at her lips and Spencer silenced himself.

"It's nothing to do with you Spencer...I want us to work and so I want to take it slow. We'll come to that bridge when we feel we need to cross it...if that's okay?" she checked and he nodded

"I understand Amelia. You want this to be special and so do I" Spencer agreed and she grasped his hand which was lying on the table.

"I do truly love you Spence" she looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"I love you too"

...

That night Spencer laid on the double bed under the sheets as he watched Amelia hand her clothes onto hangers.

"You could unpack in the morning" he said. He was laid in his grey top and boxers as he watched her idly pick the clothes up and hang them.

"But I may as well do it now" she said and she looked into the wardrobe.

"Come to bed Amelia...it's eleven o'clock and I don't want to go to sleep without you" he complained and she sighed.

"Fine. You can be bossy Doctor Reid" she chuckled and she climbed into bed. Spencer had his arms over her pillow and so he forced her to lay her head onto his chest where he then began to lazily play with strands of her curly hair.

"I like this..." Amelia said and she rested a hand on his stomach.

"As do I...this is the closest I have been to a girl without hyperventilating" Spencer observed and he felt Amelia chuckled.

"You really are something Spence..." she yawned.

"As are you...goodnight Amelia" he whispered

"Night Spencer" she replied. Even though she hadn't slept with the light on in years, she didn't seem to mind too much that night of all nights.

...

Please leave a review...please...please...please :D


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks had passed in the Spencer-Walters flat and nothing. Nothing had happened at all. Andrew hadn't been in contact with anyone and he hadn't tried to break into the apartment. But little did Spencer and Amelia know. He had a plan. One which he was about to put into action and he chuckled lightly at the thought as he watched Spencer Reid walk out onto the steps of the apartment building. Andrew had been sat in a stolen car across the road, watching the couples every move. He had to admit it was rare for both of them to emerge but when they did Spencer always had his gun hidden under his jacket and a protective arm around Amelia as she brushed her hair from her face and walked quickly to keep up with Spencer's fast pace. But Reid came out alone some mornings just for fresh air or so Andrew thought. He gathered Amelia had forgotten about her job back at the coffee house due to the fact she never left the building in the black dismal uniform she had to wear. But three weeks and one day after they had moved into the apartment Andrew made his move. He watched as Spencer picked up the ringing phone from his pocket as he stood in the cold March air.

"Hello?" he answered cautiously

"Dr. Reid...I was beginning to worry you wouldn't pick up" Andrew spoke brightly.

"I wouldn't want to disappoint. I assume this is you Andrew?" Spencer checked and Andrew laughed as he watched the agent peer around the street which was crawling with cars and people walking by on the sidewalk.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked

"Well you see I started off wanting to kill you and don't get me wrong Doctor Reid, I still do, but now Amelia let me down and when I shot her I was saddened a little doctor. And I still want revenge on the bitch so don't think she is out of this" Andrew said

"I won't let you near Amelia" Spencer spoke disgusted

"I know that doctor. But you can't protect her twenty four seven" Andrew counteracted

"Watch me" Spencer challenged

"I have a way for this to end doctor...for her to be left alone and I won't hurt her" he began his negotiation and Spencer listened intently.

"Go on" he urged

"You come to me and I won't ever contact Amelia again. I will let her live a free life" Andrew spoke but Spencer couldn't reply. He would give himself up for her but now that he had the choice he hesitated for a moment. He loved her.

"Fine. I'll do it. But how do I know you won't hurt her?" Spencer worried

"All you have is my word. But I am honest to my word Doctor Reid...as you have discovered" Andrew spoke

"When do you want it done?"

"Now. I am sat in a silver car across the road from your building. Walk slowly over to it and put your phone in your pocket so don't even think about quickly calling the feds or Amelia. I also want you to hand me the gun before you climb into the car" he threatened as Spencer began to walk forward towards the silver car where a tall man in a suit with slick hair was sat in the driver's side with a phone pressed to his ear. Spencer complied and he felt completely vulnerable when his gun was taken from him.

"I am impressed Doctor Reid. You didn't put up much of a fight at all" Andrew said and he began to drive through the streets at a crawling place.

"Unlike you I love Amelia and care for her" Spencer said calmly. His life was being threatened and he was remaining calm. Normally he would be completely hyperactive but he wasn't. Because he knew there was a reason as to why he was doing this. And that reason was sleeping innocently in his bed.

"How sweet" sarcasm radiated for Andrew's voice "Please pass me your phone. I need a word with your girlfriend"

Spencer was about to decline but the gun in between Andrew's legs told him to do as he asked.

"All you have to do is press the green button" Spencer handed over his phone and Andrew glanced down at it and did as Spencer had said which caused the phone to begin ringing.

"Spence...baby where are you?" a sleepy Amelia asked as she answered the call from her bed. She was laid on her front with an arm over Spencer's side of the bed.

"Baby? You never called me that" Andrew chuckled and Spencer pursed his lips from the passenger side of the car as they approached a red light. At hearing his voice Amelia sat up straight and jumped from the bed and began to walk around the apartment.

"Andrew...why do you have Spence's phone? Where is he?" Amelia shouted as she walked into the bathroom and found no trace of him anywhere. She looked out the apartment window in the kitchen and she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Your doctor is with me Amelia. You remember the job I had to do darling? Well I decided to finish it...I'm taking him to the house I rented...you remember the big one where I took you and we had sex on the dining room table...the one out the city" Andrew taunted

"I remember" she said but then the phone went dead.

"That was a feeble attempt at trying to make me jealous" Spencer said when Andrew threw his phone onto the back seat of the car.

"She was ever so good in bed doctor...tell me, have you slept with her yet...she's not quiet" Andrew chuckled and he began to travel on the highway out of town. Spencer didn't reply and so Andrew laughed at his silence.

"I will take that as a no Doctor...odd that doctor...she's turned frigid with you" Andrew said

"No...she doesn't want to sleep with me yet in case it ruins our relationship and I respect her decision because I love her" Spencer looked at the side of Andrew's face and he wanted to wipe the smirk from his face.

"Sure she does" the tone of disbelief kicked in but Spencer did not reply. He didn't have to explain himself to Andrew.

...

"Oh God...oh God" Amelia yelled as she hurried around the flat. How the hell was she going to get to the suburbs? In the hurry she ended up putting on Spencer's white plain shirt along with her skinny jeans and converses. She noticed as she dashed out the door but she didn't go back to change. Now was not the time. She took the stairs instead of waiting for an elevator and as she ran something fell onto the floor. Spencer's ID. She picked it up and carried it in her hand as she got to the sidewalk. She looked around for a cab but she couldn't find one and then she had an idea. A car was sat moving idly on the road and she stepped out in front of the black BMW and rested her hands on the car. A man swore from inside and he stepped out the car.

"Are you crazy woman?" he yelled as he got out the vehicle. Amelia flashed Spencer's ID at him.

"FBI sir I need your car" she said and climbed into the driver's seat which he had vacated.

"That's Spencer Reid's ID! He's a man! What the hell are you doing! I'm calling the cops!" he roared as Amelia buckled herself in and placed a hand on the wheel.

"You mad cow! Get out my car!" he yelled as Amelia slammed it into reverse. But she didn't mean too and so she reversed straight into a another car and the blaring of horns soon began.

"I am so sorry!" Amelia yelled out the open window and then began to drive off. She drove like a mad woman. She had taken lessons when she lived in California but she hadn't drove in a while and she would have been worried if she didn't know Spencer's life was on the line.


	13. Chapter 13

"Get down there" Andrew spoke gruffly as he pushed Spencer down the steps into the basement. Spencer fell down three steps and hit his nose on the ground. He thought he had broken it as he held his hand to the skin and felt the liquid of blood come off it. Before he could a stand Andrew kicked him in the gut and kept kicking him until he rolled to the other side of the room. Spencer had been taken hostage once and beaten badly. He had been shot in the knee but Andrew Potter was going to over pass them horrible experiences.

"I've waited years for this and now it's come I can't tell you how good it is Doctor Reid" Andrew laughed and his foot made contact with Spencer's chest and Spencer began to gasp quickly for air before coughing and spluttering.

"Nothing to say Spencer? I wonder how Amelia will react when she stumbles across the dead body of her beloved boyfriend" Andrew laughed and he kicked Spencer in the groin. Spencer's hands instinctively went down to his groin and his eyes began to tear.

"No...not Amelia...see..." Spencer couldn't speak. He was wheezing for breath. Andrew bent his knees and clasped his hands together as he leant his ear closer to Spencer's face.

"I'm sorry Agent Reid...I couldn't hear what you was saying" Andrew taunted and Spencer began to feel anger burn up inside of him but he couldn't move. He was bruised and in pain.

"I found out about your drug addiction problem Doctor Reid...it interested me...also the fact that you have been abducted before...you have a tendency to get into trouble don't you?" he stood up and paced alongside Spencer's quivering body.

"You don't put up much of a fight either Doctor...it shows your weak...I have no idea what Amelia sees in you...she did like the strong men doctor" he chuckled and Spencer closed his eyes in horror of what he was hearing and he began to sob. Andrew heard and he laughed loudly.

"Oh Reid...it is a shame you will never know" he spoke.

...

Amelia pulled up outside the house which was in the suburbs. It was a nice area. The houses were all far apart and Amelia shivered as she brought the car to a halt. She carefully opened the door and got out before walking past another car but something caught her eye. It was something black on the back seat. A gun. She knew it to be Spencer's gun. Amelia checked to see if the car was locked and she pulled on the handle and it opened up straight away. She pulled the gun out and stuffed it into the top of her jeans and pulled Spencer's long shirt down so she could hide it. With hesitation she walked along the path of the Potter household and up to the front door which was jarred open. When she entered the house she heard a grunt noise and began to follow it.

...

"What would you say Reid? She's arrived now so we don't have to wait...what would you do if I had her right now? Oh that's right, nothing...you wouldn't be able to do anything" Andrew laughed and he heard the door to the basement creak open slowly and then soft footsteps descended the stairs. Amelia began to walk down, her body was crouched slightly so she could see the sight as she entered the basement which was illuminated by only one light bulb which hung on a white wire.

"No...Amelia..." she heard Spencer groan and then she saw him on the floor at the other side of the room and then she saw Andrew's foot make contact with his body and she gasped in horror.

"Andrew...leave him alone...please..." she pleaded when her feet were on the concrete ground.

"You know I can't do that angel...you remember" he told her but Amelia shook her head and she felt her eyes water.

"Please Andrew...I'll do anything you want...not Spencer please" she begged him and he smiled at her tears.

"Come here" he ordered and she did as he said. When she was opposite him his mouth fell onto hers. Amelia took no time in doing what she had to do. As she allowed him to kiss her possessively she fiddled with the waistband of her jeans and found the gun clumsily. She pulled it out from under the fabric and shot. The bang echoed around the room and Amelia pulled away from Andrew and walked back to the corner near the stairs with the gun still pointed at him. But he didn't die. Instead he began to stumble towards her and she shot him again. Straight through the head and then he fell to the ground. Amelia began to cry loudly but then she saw Spencer and she walked past his corpse and to Spencer.

"Spence...baby..." she cried and with a wheeze Spencer sat up and Amelia pressed her lips onto his.

"Where...did...he...hurt...you?" she asked as she kissed him all over his face.

"I think he hasn't broken my ribs...but I'm bruised...everywhere..." he panted and Amelia nodded.

"Can you stand up?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I'm going to call an ambulance...wait here" she instructed him and he collapsed back to the floor and sighed.

...

"Hey Romeo...how's the food?" Morgan asked Spencer who was sat up in a hospital bed with his brows raised.

"One of your colleagues has been severely beaten and all you care about is the food?" Spencer spoke in a tone of disbelief. Then he remembered he was talking to Morgan.

"I know how you're doing. Your girl brought us up to date with the fact of what happened and food is a very serious subject" Morgan took a seat in the vacant chair.

"I don't know...I've just been admitted for the night. How's she doing?" Morgan asked and the pair of them looked out the glass window as Amelia spoke with Hotch and Rossi about the events of the day. Spencer had his statement to give later on.

"She's holding up well considering she just shot a guy. She doesn't feel anything yet but give it time and she may begin to feel guilt. Really you have a good one there Reid. Do you know what she did to get to you?" Morgan asked and Spencer shook his head.

"She wore your shirt and stole a car from a man showing him your ID and then she broke speed limits all over town to get to you" Morgan asked

"Is she in trouble?" Spencer asked

"Let's just say we're feds Reid. We protect our own and besides given the circumstances it isn't really necessary to issue her with a speeding ticket. It was the least of her concerns" Morgan assured him and he nodded.

"Just...look after her Reid. She isn't a bad one if she did that for you. It must be love" Morgan patted Reid on the shoulder and he left the room. Spencer sat and thought about what Morgan had just said. She had shot a man to save him and broken nearly all the traffic laws. She had to love him.

"Hey...hmm...they told me to get back to you. They said they would come back tomorrow for your statement" she said and she sat back down on the chair with her legs beneath her. She leaned forward and grasped onto Spencer's hand.

"He told me that I wasn't good enough for you..." Spencer suddenly said and Amelia shook her head.

"If anything Spencer you are too good for me. You're kind and caring as well as bright...ignore what he said. He was trying to get to you" Amelia assured him

"But I had to wonder...I didn't put up a fight in there Amelia...what would have happened if you hadn't have come?" he asked and Amelia shook her head.

"Stop talking like that Spence. I did come and he's gone. No what ifs. Understood?" she put her foot down on that. She didn't want Andrew Potter to be mentioned ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Darling why don't you go home and get a proper night rest" Spencer grabbed her hand which was resting on his bed. Amelia smiled a little and she looked into Spencer's eyes. She hadn't left the hospital for a week which had been the same time as Spencer.

"I don't want to leave you alone" she whispered and Spencer smiled sympathetically at her before shaking his head.

"I'll be fine...you need some decent sleep Amelia" he told her sternly but kindly.

"I'm fine baby...if I have to be honest I don't want to go back to the apartment alone...I just don't want to be alone. I know he's gone but I'm still scared to go back alone" she admitted and Spencer nodded.

"At least go and get a coffee from the cafeteria...you need to eat and drink" he told her and she nodded before standing up and pressing her lips against his forehead and picked up her purse and left the room.

"Can you fetch me a coffee please?" he shouted before she stepped through the glass door.

"You and your coffee addiction" she smiled but she continued to walk down the corridor. Spencer reached onto the bedside table for his phone and dialled in Morgan's number.

"Pretty boy...what can I do for you?" Morgan asked when he picked up his ringing mobile.

"I need you to do me a favour...well it's more of a favour for Amelia if I am honest but you would be doing it on my behalf" Spencer babbled

"Look Romeo, just get to the point" Morgan chuckled and Spencer took a deep breath.

"I need you to take Amelia back to the flat...she needs some sleep and she's not getting enough here" Spencer said

"The flat the FBI gave you?" Morgan checked

"Well yeah...we plan to start for a flat as soon as I am out of here" Spencer told Morgan

"Well they say they want you out by the end of March so you have a few weeks to go" Morgan said "but I'll be at the hospital in ten minutes"

"Thanks Morgan. I owe you one" Spencer said

"You owe me several pretty boy" and then he hung up on Spencer.

...

Amelia ate a chicken sandwich quickly before she went back to order a coffee which came in a polystyrene cup and then she began to walk back through the white corridors to Spencer's room. When she opened the glass door she noticed Derek Morgan sat in the seat which she had previously occupied and she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Amelia" Morgan greeted

"Hi...I got your coffee" Amelia placed Spencer's cup on the bedside table beside the card from the team and the slowly deflating balloon which still limply hung in the air.

"Thanks...I called Derek to take you back to the flat to get some proper sleep" Spencer said and Amelia's small smile turned into a frown and placed a hand on her hip.

"I told you I was fine Spencer" she said in a flat tone and Spencer grabbed her free hand and pulled her towards the edge of his bed and then with his other hand he took the one from her hip and grasped her wrist softly.

"For me...just go back to the apartment and then Derek will bring you back here...please" Spencer said and she nodded

"Fine...fine...I'm going" she gave up in defeat and Spencer smiled and let her hand go and reached up with his to place a strand of loose hair behind her ear and allowed his hand to linger on her cheek before letting her go.

"Come on then Mrs. R...we'll get you home" Morgan stood up and placed his leather jacket back on before nodding at Spencer then following Amelia to the door.

"Mrs. R?" Amelia raised a brow as she stared at Morgan who grinned but his eyes continued to look straight down the corridor but he could feel her eyes on his face.

"Yeah...Mrs. R means Mrs. Reid" Morgan shrugged

"But we're not married" Amelia said

"We know that. But you two seem a solid couple" Morgan observed and he walked out into the car park.

"Really?" Amelia asked and Morgan laughed.

"Darling...you drove miles, stole a car, broke about ten speed limits and shot a man in the head for him. I would say you're a pretty solid couple" Morgan laughed

"I also used false ID" she added

"And you want to be a lawyer" Morgan opened the passenger door for Amelia and she climbed into the black SUV.

"Can I ask you a question Derek?" she said when they had begun to drive

"You can do" he agreed

"When Spencer shot Potter...what was he like afterwards?" she pondered and Derek placed both his hands onto the wheel.

"He...didn't feel anything. He knew he had done the right thing and I told him that because he didn't know what he was feeling doesn't mean he has to feel anything. He shot three people in total and each time he wasn't himself for a while" Morgan said honestly and Amelia nodded.

"Why d'you ask?" Morgan queried and Amelia shifted in her sheet.

"Because I feel guilty. I feel guilty for taking away a life but then I feel happy because I know that I saved Spencer from him but there is still a little part of me Morgan which is riddled with guilt and I don't want to feel like that because I know...well I hope...I did the right thing" she explained and Morgan nodded.

"It takes time to get over shooting someone and you will do it because you have to move on with life and stop moping. Just think about what would have happened if you didn't shoot him. Spencer and you may not be here" Morgan whispered and she shuddered at the thought as did Morgan silently.

...

"Well I guess I had better get some sleep...you know, do what the good doctor orders" she smiled and Morgan nodded before settling on the sofa and turning on the TV.

"Sleep tight" he waved a hand from the sofa and then Amelia disappeared behind the door. She unchanged and found one of Spencer's shirts which was on the floor by his bed and buttoned it up before pressing her noise to the collar. It still smelt like him. She pulled the covers back and switched the pillows around and patted them before climbing into the bed and shutting her eyes.

...

So I am on a roll with chapters today for some reason. Maybe because I can't walk far due to my bad knee so please review :D


	15. Chapter 15

"How can we afford this?" Amelia asked. Spencer and her were sat on the sofa of the feds flat looking through a booklet of apartments in Quantico. Spencer had been released from the hospital the other day and Amelia had been running after him for them even though he could walk and there was nothing seriously wrong with him apart from some bruises which were healing up.

"It's not that much...well...if we don't go out every month and live on cheese on toast" Spencer said and Amelia laughed and leant onto his shoulder and placed her feet onto the coffee table and bent her knees.

"I can't believe they gave my job at the coffee house away...I did start looking on the internet and they do need a waitress in the near coffee shop so I did apply yesterday" she told him

"What about the dream of becoming a lawyer?" she asked him and she smiled slowly and sat up and looked towards the window.

"I can't see that happening Spencer anymore...we need the money and I don't have twenty grand to go to law school" she told him and he shook his head.

"You're twenty two Amelia...look...I've had an idea...what about if I tutor you!" he exclaimed and Amelia laughed

"You don't know about law" she said but Spencer shrugged

"You're forgetting your wondrous boyfriend here has an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 reads like that" he clicked his fingers

"But you're work...you need to focus on that" she told him

"I can do it easily. If you want it you will let me help you" he said and she nodded.

"Fine! Yes...you can tutor me!" she exclaimed and Spencer kissed her on the lips before smiling.

"Right well...I'll take your books to work and then I will begin reading and the tutoring will commence after I have learnt every subject and then when you feel confident enough you can just pay for the exam" Spencer smiled as did Amelia.

...

Eight months later

"You know I am shocked you managed to tutor me in a whole eight months Spencer" Amelia said and Spencer closed the final law book and took a drink of his water which was sat on the kitchen table of their new apartment which was on the third floor and they managed to buy it relatively cheap considering it was new and in perfect condition. There was only six apartments in the building and so it nice and quiet.

"Well I am a form of genius my dear" he chuckled and Amelia checked her watch and smiled before standing up and grabbing her black leather satchel and slinging it over her shoulder and then she grabbed her black leather jacket.

"I have to go...I have the evening shift tonight so I should be back at around eleven" Amelia said and bent down and kissed Spencer quickly.

"I'll walk down and walk you home...I don't like the idea of you walking home on your own" Spencer told her and smiled and picked her keys up from the bowl on the coffee table near the beige sofa and placed them in her bag.

"Right well...I had best go then, I'll see you at ten thirty" she said and she kissed Spencer once again before leaving for a coffee house. Spencer sighed and began to tidy away all the law books onto the bookcase which he had bought for the apartment. Sure, he guessed they could have gone back to his apartment but he wanted a fresh start with Amelia and buying a new apartment seemed like the right way to do it. And now she was going to sit the annual law exam in another three months and if she managed to get her degree then a city law firm had agreed to take her on as a junior associate. Spencer hoped she managed to pull it off. After all the tutoring he had done he believed she would, sometimes he had to admit she frustrated him but she eventually managed to take it in and then she was happy for that time. Spencer mindlessly watched the Discovery Channel on the TV until ten o'clock when he went for his brown jacket and then locked the apartment up and made his way for Starbucks. When he walked in he saw Amelia wiping down tables in the almost empty coffee shop and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey...I just have to take these back and then we can go" she said and she headed back to behind the counter to place the cups back and then she began to put on her jacket and she grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you in the afternoon" she said to the two women who were still clearing away and they mumbled replies as Amelia stretched out her hand to meet Spencer's outstretched hand.

"Good night?" he asked her and she shrugged

"It was quiet...surprisingly enough many people don't want coffee at ten at night just before they go to be...with the exception of you" she pointed out and Spencer laughed

"So I have a caffeine addiction, no big deal" he replied and Amelia chuckled

"Of course not darling...it could be why it makes you so hyper though" she told him

"Meh, who cares? It tastes good and helps me get through ridiculous hours of work some days" he admitted.

"And if I am honest I just can't stand seeing the bloody thing after years of it"


	16. Chapter 16

Okay so after a morning of watching the one and only Spencer Reid on Criminal Minds I feel as though it would only be appropriate to carry on with the Criminal Minds feeling so here is the next chapter!

...

"I don't want to do it Spencer" Amelia had nudged Spencer awake at two in the morning of the sixteenth of December. Spencer had tried to ignore her due to the fact he had gotten in at twelve after he had come back from a case but eventually he could sense she was sat looking at him and she was sat up. Spencer sighed and he rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Amelia, he slowly opened his eyes and stuffed a hand under his pillow and his eyes began to become accustomed to the light from her bedside lamp.

"I know you're awake Spencer...I can't sleep" she worried. She was sat up wearing the white shirt which he had but rarely wore.

"Stop worrying...you'll do fine" he assured her with a yawn.

"That's easy for you to say! You're a genius with an eidetic memory, three PhDs, two BA's and you read novels in ten minutes!" she stressed and her hands clutched onto her cheeks as she shut her eyes.

"You almost forgot I have the IQ of Einstein himself" Spencer whispered after he had closed his eyes again. Amelia slapped him on the arm and this time his eyes did open wide.

"What was that for?" he asked as he sat up and began to rub his arm.

"Being an arse and not making me feel any better" she snapped and Spencer could sense her panic.

"You need to relax...you won't pass this exam if you keep on worry babe..." he said and she laid back down in defeat causing the pillows to sink under the weight of her exhausted head.

"If I fail...nothing will change will it?" she checked and Spencer leant over her, one hand on top of her hip and the other on the side of her waist as he entrapped her mouth with his.

"Nothing will change" he promised when his lips were a centimetre from hers. Amelia smiled and then leaned up and kissed him again but before she could deepen the kiss Spencer pulled away and placed a finger on her lips.

"I'm all yours once you've done the exam. For now, I need you to go back to sleep because I am knackered and you need to do well" he said and he laid back onto his side and watched Amelia as she shut her eyes for a moment and then suddenly opened them about ninety nine seconds later.

"I can't sleep" she exasperated and Spencer sighed

"You had your eyes shut for a minute and a forty Amelia" he said and she laid onto her side and looked at him.

"But it's no use...I'm too nervous. I'm getting up" she said and she pushed the covers back and climbed out of the bed.

"Baby you need to sleep. Your exam isn't until eleven this morning. Come back to bed" he urged her but she shook her head.

"I can't Spencer...I'm off for a long bath and then I'm off for last minute studying" she told him and he groaned.

"And nothing I say will make you come back to bed?" he checked

"Afraid not" she said regrettably "get your sleep. You look like you need it"

"Well I wouldn't if my girlfriend hadn't woke me up" he murmured as she walked to the door.

"Heard that" she called as she left the door to the bedroom open and went out in the kitchen.

"I love you" Spencer said not wanting to get into her bad books. Amelia chuckled and went into the bathroom whilst Spencer returned to a peaceful sleep.

...

"Spencer honey...it's eight o'clock" Amelia was knelt on the bed in her skinny jeans and grey hoody as she knelt of Spencer who was protesting ferociously about waking up.

"Don't make me hurt you Spencer Reid. You need to get up and go to work for nine..." she told him and this time he did open his eyes as Amelia bent down and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"What do you want for breakfast? I made coffee...lots of the stuff and basically drank a whole pot to myself so now I feel awake and a little bit too hyper if that makes sense? No wonder you drink this stuff so much baby, it gives you a ridiculous amount of energy" she bounced off the bed and looked at Spencer as he sat up in his grey t-shirt and checked his clock.

"Baby...no more coffee for you I think. You don't want too much that you crash during the exam" he told her and her eyes opened wide

"What do you mean crash?"

"Well your body begins to tire because the caffeine wears off and so you start to become tired" Spencer told her and her eyes became even wider.

"I didn't know this! Why doesn't this happen to you?" she panicked and Spencer began to climb out of bed.

"Because it has little effect on my body over the years I have been drinking it. I drink lots more than you...just stop with the coffee" he told her and he began to walk to his side of the wardrobe and pull out an outfit for the day ahead.

"I'm screwed" she whispered and then walked back into the kitchen.

"And I'll skip breakfast...I'll get something at HQ" Spencer shouted into the kitchen and Amelia sat at the dining room table for two and began to flick through the American Law book which was already open.

Spencer finally emerged from the bedroom after he had made the bed for a change in his dark brown sleeveless sweater with his blue tie and white shirt underneath and the usual cream trousers and odd coloured socks.

"You know you should stop wearing odd coloured socks. They're a nightmare to wash and then when I pair them up you just un-pair them again. It really is quite annoying...oh my Gosh. I had a thought! Maybe the reason for your babbling is coffee!" she said and she looked up from the book as Spencer drank some of the coffee in the cup on the worktop.

"No. No it's not...I had best go. But good luck and call me after the exam to let me know how it went" he began to put on his black coat which came to his waist and he zipped it up as Amelia closed the book and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Spencer. Never forget baby" she told him and then she kissed him. _She was in a funny mood_ Spencer thought but he kissed her back and she smiled at him when he grabbed his leather bag and then left the apartment.

...

"You keep checking your phone more often than normal" Morgan observed as he looked up from the paperwork which he was doing to Spencer who was sat at his desk and prodding his phone for the time and to check that he had no messages which he may have missed.

"Amelia has her Law exam today. If she manages to get a good grade then she has been offered a junior associate at Turpin, Murphy and Heston" Spencer told Morgan who nodded and then leant back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head and looked to the ceiling thinking of a memory.

"I date a chick once" he began but Spencer cut him off

"You mean you slept with a chick" he corrected

"She was fit. That's all that matters and she did a law exam and when she came out of it she thought she did well and so the sex was wonderful...you're a luck man if she gets this job Romeo" Morgan said and Spencer turned red

"Well you see, the thing is..." Spencer began but then he decided he didn't want to divulge into his sex life (or lack of) with Morgan but the can of worms had been opened already and Morgan was a like a hungry lion at feeding time. Hungry.

"Go on pretty boy" Morgan urged and then Prentiss looked up from her work, suddenly intrigued as to where this conversation was going.

"Doesn't matter" Spencer said but Morgan shook his head and stood up and walked over to pretty boys desk and perched on the edge of it.

"Yes it does. Tell me" Morgan spoke

"It's just that me and Amelia...well we haven't..." Spencer trailed off and Morgan nodded his head in understanding.

"She's gone off you" Morgan said sadly

"What? No...no she hasn't. Well she doesn't act like she has. Does she?" Reid questioned himself.

"Probably mate if she doesn't want to sleep with you anymore" Morgan began to joke with Reid but Reid couldn't take it as a joke.

"But that's the thing! She hasn't slept with me at all" Reid panicked and he dropped his pen and lent back

"Wait. You sleep in the same bed and you haven't had sex yet. Clearly you have issues" Morgan whistled

"She said she didn't want to kill the relationship" Reid said

"And you've known her how long?"

"A year in January" Spencer said

"It is definitely you" Morgan teased

"Don't listen to him Spencer. Just because he changes women every night doesn't mean he is right. In fact I believe he is incredibly wrong. Have you seen how she looks at you? She loves you Reid and it sounds as if she just doesn't want to destroy that by sleeping with you. Think about it. She slept with Andrew and that turned out bad. She is scared" Prentiss said when she was stood next to Morgan who was suddenly given a slap around the arm by Reid using the book he was reading.

"What was that for?" Morgan complained

"Having a worse theory than Prentiss" Spencer snapped and Morgan smirked and shrugged

"Hers is soppy. Mine is more...manly" he said and then the phone began to ring and Spencer picked it up.

"How did it go?" he asked as soon as he had pressed the green button.

"I'm not sure Spencer. It seemed to go fine to be honest but I don't want to jinx it, you know what I mean?" she said

"I know babe...look. I'll come pick you up after your shift at the coffee shop. Okay?" he checked.

"Fine...I get off at seven tonight" she said

"Love you" Reid spoke

"Love you too" and then they dialled off.

"You definitely need some" Morgan walked back to his desk.

"Remember they did give me a gun Morgan" Spencer hissed

"But you're not skilled at using it pretty boy" Morgan laughed back.


	17. Chapter 17

Amelia Walters was stood outside the BAU on the twenty first of December with a brown envelope in her pocket. She was wearing her black ankle boots with her jeans inside them and her brown mac on as she fiddled with the dark blue beanie hat she was wearing. She stood and watched as people left the building and at exactly five ten Spencer Reid walked out. Spencer thought it was her at the bottom of the steps and he smiled as he placed a hand on her arm and as soon as she felt his hand on her body she jumped into his arms, and threw her hands around his neck with the envelope still in them.

"Hey...what's up? Why are you here?" he asked her and she stepped back and handed him the envelope

"What is it?" he asked

"Open it up and read it" she pushed him and he did as she said and in approximately three seconds he had a smile.

"Well done!" he exclaimed and she returned to his arms as he picked her up and spun her around. She shrieked in delight as the snow fell onto the couple and Spencer kissed her on the tip of her nose as he set her down.

"Why did they mark it so early?" he asked her

"The firm asked if they would. They said they needed to find out if I had done it soon or else they would consider hiring someone else. I dropped fifteen marks Spencer!" she shrieked delightedly and then she kissed him again.

"Get a room!" someone shouted and Amelia leaned back in Spencer's arms as the pair of them smiled at Derek Morgan who walking down the steps of the BAU onto the sidewalk.

"She did it Morgan!" Spencer said and he kissed her again. He was happy to see her happy.

"Congrats...now please do go and do that at home where the unnerving public don't have to watch" he said and he pulled his coat closer and stalked off down the sidewalk.

"We should celebrate" Spencer said and Amelia looked down, she grasped onto Spencer's hands in her own and took a step back and smiled coyly.

"I've been thinking...maybe it is time. I can't see our relationship failing Spence and I want to" she told him honestly and he gulped.

"I guess...wow...are you proposing what I think? If not then I am sorry" he blathered and Amelia began walking backwards down the sidewalk with Spencer still holding her hands.

"I am Spence..." she told him and he nodded.

...

Spencer Reid had finally gotten laid. Morgan was wrong about him never having a girl who loved him. He awoke the next morning feeling as though he should walk with some kind of swagger. He felt amazing. His hands played with the bare skin of Amelia's back as she slept peacefully next to him and he smiled as he rested his head on his hand and just watched her.

"You know I can feel your eyes on my back" Amelia suddenly said and Spencer chuckled.

"Did last night really happen...?" he asked her and she smiled before turning around under the white sheets and staring at Spencer before nodding.

"Yes...it was real" she confirmed and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Amelia Walters" he told her honestly and she smiled. God, she never tired of hearing that. Ever.

"I love you too Doctor Reid and as much as I would love to stay here with you I have to go out" she pecked him on the cheek and then began to clamber out of bed and search through the wardrobe.

"Where are you going?" he asked her and sat up in the bed.

"I have to finish off Christmas shopping and besides I need a completely new wardrobe for my job and I want to hand in my resignation at the coffee shop" she told him as she fastened up a white checked shirt and then began to put her jeans onto her legs.

"Fine...I'll come with you" he said but Amelia shook her head.

"I don't think so" she said "I need to go alone Spence"

...

Spencer couldn't hide it. He had brought it on Christmas Eve and it wasn't as if he could wrap it up. He would have to give it to her tonight. As he walked up to the apartment he saw that the light in the kitchen was on. He had left it too late to wrap and he couldn't exactly walk into the apartment with it and then pull out scissors and wrapping paper.

"Right" he nodded sternly and began to ascent to his apartment.

"You're almost late. I've made homemade Chinese so do not kill me with that gun of yours if it tastes bad" she laughed and turned around from the hob to see Spencer holding something in his hand. This something extended to the floor but Amelia couldn't see it due to the kitchen worktop.

"What have you got there?" Amelia wondered as she poured in the soya sauce into the wok. Spencer looked at the Christmas tree decorated in all new baubles and tinsel and the presents underneath them and he grinned.

"Your Christmas present" he said and Amelia moved the wok off the heat and into the bowls she had out.

"What is it?" she asked "can't you quickly hide it? I promise I won't look" she said and Spencer laughed.

"I can't exactly hide it. Because I know you will look" Spencer picked up the bag which had Versace written in bold on it.

"Oh Spencer!" Amelia exclaimed and she walked out the small kitchen to Spencer who was holding the bag in his hands.

"How could you afford this?" she wondered aloud

"You haven't seen what's inside the bag yet! And besides the bag itself cost enough I will have you know. But don't worry about the price" he assured her and he handed her the bag and she peered inside it with excitement.

"It's beautiful Spencer..." she gushed as she pulled out a leather briefcase. It was brown and had handles coming down as well as a strap which allowed it to hang on her shoulder.

"It's for your new job. You should make an impression" he told her and then she kissed him soflty and sweet.

"Thank you so much...I've never had anything designer in my life!" she squealed as Spencer took the leather bag from her and placed it back into the almost as exqusite carrier bag.

"Well...it is now off under the tree" he said and then he walked over to the tree and placed it underneath along with all the other _wrapped _presents.


	18. Chapter 18

Four months later

"Well that's another case pretty boy. Got any plans this weekend with the prettier other half?" Morgan leant on the wood of Spencer's desk as he finished off the case and Spencer smiled.

"The prettier other half and me are having a weekend of doing nothing" Spencer said

"Ah...code for doing nothing is obviously staying home and having lots of sex" Morgan chuckled and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Think what you want but we plan to have a nice weekend and besides she has to work late tonight. Something about a case coming up and she has been called in" Morgan nodded to what Spencer had said.

"That's the only problem when you work for the biggest law firm in Quantico Reid boy. Like our job it takes up many hours" Morgan spoke although he didn't speak in a tone which issued complaint. It was more of a tired tone but there was also the fact that what they did was good.

"We've got a problem" Hotch said as he walked down the stairs to where Prentiss, Morgan and Reid were. Rossi was close on his trail and Garcia was following them with a brown folder clutched to her side.

"We caught the serial killer Hotch and for once he was here in Quantico. What's the problem?" Prentiss asked him and his brow furrowed together.

"Allen's lawyers are coming in. They are saying that the drugs made him do the killings and want to reduce his sentence" Hotch said and the team groaned

"But he is still a murderer Hotch. He is the one who killed all those innocent people" Morgan stood up straight as Reid leant back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We know that. But he is stating it is the pills fault. His defence attorney is on the way and then the prosecution is coming in half an hour after to get the fact sorted so until questioning is finished none of you can go yet. The case is not closed until it is in the court and then it is the lawyer's problem" Hotch said and there was another groan.

"But he'll still go to jail" Prentiss optimistically spoke up.

"But if the lawyers managed to prove it is the drugs then he gets a lower sentence and the drug company would go bust. The firm would make a fortune from a lawsuit against them" Spencer said.

...

Two hours earlier

"Hey Spencer...you caught him?" Amelia was on her break in the staff room where she was making herself a coffee and eating her salad.

"We did. He was called Mark Allen and we caught him before he could commit another murder thank God...it was awful what was in his room though honey...pictures and everything of his victims. It shook me up a little truth be told" Spencer told her honestly.

"I know babe. I feel the same way some days but you just have to be grateful for what you have" she told him and he sighed in agreement.

"I'm nearly finished here so I will see you at seven tonight" Spencer presumed and Amelia groaned inwardly.

"Spence...I'm working late. We just got this case and they want me to stay behind...apparently it can make or break the company and so I want to impress" she told him

"I understand Amelia...but we have all weekend" he said and the time stretched out for Amelia for that weekend.

"Yep. Look I have to go. The meeting is in five and I need to go back to my office and pick up the notes" she told him

"I'll see you later. Love you" Spencer said

"Likewise baby" then she hung up and quickly ate the remaining salad and then she grabbed her Versace briefcase and began to pace speedily down the corridor to her office then back up to the meeting room one. There was only a few people in it, Murphy, the old Irish lawyer was one and then there was Jamie, he was a senior lawyer and two other men she didn't recognise. When she took her seat in her usual black leather chair Murphy began to play a slideshow on the whiteboard.

"Mark Allen. A twenty nine year old man from our own city and as you may know he has just been arrested for the murders of Kelly Rachel, Lucy French and Lisa Jones. However, he was on these" Murphy flicked the slide to show a bottle of sleeping pills "and it is believed these have side effects like depressing people and causing them to become paranoid, hence why we are going in to defend this man"

Amelia's heart sank. Of all the cases they had to have this one. And she had to be involved in it.

"So you want us to defend him?" Jamie checked

"Yes...and if you pull it off and prove the pills are bad then we go onto the biggest lawsuit this whole state has seen. This can either be the best thing that happened to us or it could be the worst. But Jamie and Amelia, this is your case. I want Amelia to head down to the BAU where he is being held and tell him what is going to happen. If we do this case and pull it off then we make millions" he told them and with a nod of his head they stood up.

"Amelia, please stay behind" she felt as though she was a schoolchild being told to see the teacher after class.

"Yes?" she asked and she stood as he sat at the head of the table. He waited for the glass door to shut before he spoke.

"You are involved romantically with a member of the BAU? Correct?" he asked her

"Yes, Spencer Reid, he's an SSA" she told him and he nodded.

"You need to use your relationship to your advantage" he told her and she paled. Use Spencer.

"What do you mean?" she wondered

"Can you imagine how good it will look if we had an agent on the stand saying that the drugs made him worse? Not just some medical diagnostician but one of the men who captured him. The ones who want nothing more to bring him down. Him tell the jury how Allen wasn't in his right mind during the arrest, play it up a little Walters." he told her but she shook her head.

"Spencer wouldn't do that. He wouldn't want to be a part of this, trust me" she told him and he shrugged

"Use some of that feminine charm on him and try" he spoke and his eyes bore into hers. She didn't say anything and instead she just left the room quickly and went out into the fresh Spring air. Once outside the firm she leant against the wall and took in deep breaths before heading to the BAU.

...

"That must be the defence" Hotch said as the elevator began to rise until it eventually dinged. The team was stood in silence as the silver door opened and out walked a girl in black heels, a grey pencil skirt and a deep red blouse tucked into the skirt with her brown, curly hair hanging down to her shoulders. But she was carrying the leather briefcase on her shoulder. With an air of confidence she walked over to Hotch who held out his hand. Spencer stood up and watched her. _Please let her be the prosecution...just say she's early...not the defence please _Spencer begged but then she spoke.

"Agent Hotchner, I am Amelia Walters, Mr. Allen's defence" she said and Morgan let out a low whistle as Spencer shook his head. Amelia caught his eye but he couldn't bring himself to smile at her and she couldn't show any emotion to him.

"If you would follow me Miss Walters I will show you to Allen" Hotch said being ever the professional. Amelia walked past Spencer's desk where he was stood and he grabbed onto her arm to prevent her from going any further.

"Spencer let go. This is work. Nothing more, nothing less. I have a job to do" she told him sternly and he let her go and she continued to follow Hotch as Spencer stared after her.

"I am guessing the sex may be off the cards" Morgan said seriously and he went to sit back down. But Spencer followed Amelia until she went into the interview room. Spencer silently slid into the booth behind the room and stood behind the glass and watched as Amelia placed her bag down and sat opposite Allen. Spencer turned the microphone on so he could hear what was about to happen. He didn't know why he did it but he did. He knew he was breaking many laws doing it but he had to listen. He wondered if some of him felt protection to Amelia, that even though the monster at the table was cuffed and restricted, Spencer wanted to make sure she would be alright. The interview was slow and boring with Amelia making him sign on the dotted line and her making sure that he understood what was about to happen.

"You're very pretty" the creep leered and Spencer clenched his fists up into a ball but he didn't move. He knew if he did he would be in serious trouble. He would hit the creep if he pissed him off enough.

"I would say the same for you, but that orange jumpsuit is not your colour" Amelia told him and then she walked out the door. Spencer turned the microphone off and met her in the corridor.

"You're defending him?" Spencer asked as he pointed the door she had just left.

"I have no choice Spence. It is my job" she began to walk and Spencer walked with her.

"But he killed those women Amelia" Spencer retorted

"They think the drugs helped" Amelia counteracted

"Helped. Not that they did it! He did it" Spencer said and Amelia stopped dead.

"You think I don't know that? But it is my job to defend him Spencer, till proven guilty and if I don't then I lose my job. The job I worked so hard to get. So I am going to go home and I will see you when you get back. Okay?" she said and then she left. Spencer didn't chase after her, knowing if he did it could push them further apart on this issue.

...

Thank you to all the Favourite Story and Story Alerts I have recieved! Please leave a review and tell me what you think :D


	19. Chapter 19

Amelia got out of the BAU as fast as she could with Spencer staring after her as she went into the lift. Once inside the lift she turned around and looked out the slowly closing door, catching the eye of Spencer. The two of them remained emotionless and only when the doors shut did Amelia lean against the cold metal and close her eyes. She wished he would understand that this was only work. It was her job. But she dreaded him coming back home that night. Amelia walked back to their apartment and suddenly the Versace bag on her shoulder felt heavy.

...

Spencer was pissed off. And that was a first for him. He very rarely got so mad but he was infuriated that she had been called up to the case. He had seen the room where Allen had tortured those three girls to their death. He had seen the shrine he had built to himself in the cellar and to think that those lawyers were trying to get him a lower sentence made him even angrier. The worst part was that his girlfriend was a part of it.

"Hey Romeo" Morgan called from the other end of the desks and Spencer turned around and shook his head.

"Not now Derek" he replied and he saw Hotch escort the prosecution down the corridor.

"No. Now Pretty boy. Listen to what I am about to tell you" Morgan walked over to Reid. He knew that he was annoyed because Amelia was on the case and the thought of someone trying to lower a psychotic murderer's sentence was not what their job was about.

"Look Morgan. She is on this case trying to make what he did appear as if it wasn't his fault. I think I have a right to be annoyed with her. It's not as though she even regrets what she is doing!" Spencer vented his frustration but Morgan shook his head.

"It is her job Reid. If you are going to let Allen get in the way of your relationship then he has won! He has won a lower sentence and he has succeeded in coming between you. Think about it Reid. In her job she can't show emotion to anything, but someone has to do her job and if it wasn't her defending Allen then it would be some other lawyer in Virginia" Morgan told Reid.

"But it's not some other lawyer. It is her and it is on the case we worked so hard on. It is as if that hard work means less than normal" Reid complained.

"But she loves you Reid you tool! She still loves you so do not ruin this with her. Now go home and tell her that" Morgan spoke sternly and his eyes bore into Reid's. Reid finally nodded and walked over to his desk and began to pack away before grabbing his coat and nodding at Morgan as he waited for the elevator.

...

He walked slowly home. He knew they had captured Allen and he knew that he wouldn't be able to kill anyone again. But if he got the lower sentence and claimed it was the pills then he may be out on the streets during his life and Spencer didn't want that. He knew the statistics for people reoffending and it was not a figure which pleased him. He slowly climbed the stairs to the top floor and then fished around for his keys before entering the apartment. The lights in the living area was on as Spencer placed his bag and coat on the stand and then walked over to the sofa. He saw Amelia lay with her legs curled up on the sofa. Her head was resting on two pillows and she was still wearing the outfit she wore earlier minus the heels which were on the floor. Spencer looked down upon the sight and he smiled softly. He was being silly. This shouldn't come between them. She was doing her job, the job he had tried to persuade her to get. But then he looked on the coffee table where her leather folder was open. He writing was scrawled across the page and the documents Allen had signed were beneath her notes. But one thing popped out. His name. Under the witness list. But there was a massive question mark next to it. Spencer picked up the folder and took it to the kitchen table where he began to look through what she had written. The firm wondered if he would take to the stand and tell the jury Allen wasn't in his right mind.

"Hope you're enjoying yourself" Amelia spoke. Spencer hadn't noticed her stand up. She was stood in at the back of the sofa with her arms crossed and he brow raised in questioning.

"Do you really think I would attempt to defend this man?" he asked her, jabbing at the writing. He had an air of disgust in his voice and Amelia laughed.

"You aren't supposed to go through my pre-trial notes. They are private" she snapped at him and he stood up and slammed the folder shut.

"Answer the question Amelia!" he demanded her, his voice was angrier than Amelia had ever heard.

"The firm thought I may have been able to persuade you to do so. I told them they had no chance of getting you to do it though. That it was your job to put the criminal away and not want to reduce the sentence! Happy now you've done your snooping?" she yelled at him but he shook his head.

"No...no I'm not! My name is in your writing not the firms!" he retorted. His cheeks had turned red with anger and Amelia's face looked as though she was about to murder him.

"And did you not notice the massive question mark next to your name whilst you were reading your twenty thousand words a minute?" she questioned him and he smiled in disbelief.

"The fact that you still wrote my name down shows that you considered me Amelia! Do you not know me well enough to know that you have no hope in hell of me doing this! All so a bunch of pompous money grabbing lawyers can make a fortune out of three girl's deaths!"

"Is that what you think of me? I am grateful those girls were murdered? I just want the money?" she felt hurt from what he had said.

"I don't know what to think, why else would you go into a profession like that?" he asked her and she began to cry.

"I wanted to go into law since I was seventeen because it interests me. The part where we do well is the bit I love. You think I enjoyed going to interview a creep like Allen leering at me? You think I don't want justice to be done? But if there is chance that the drugs helped then we need to sue the company to make sure nothing like this happens again! Allen's case is just a precedent" she told him but he shook his head.

"So the money has nothing do with it?" he asked and Amelia shook her head.

"Of course the money helps Spence...we need the money to live. But we are also helping people see these drugs can be bad. That doesn't excuse what Allen did" she tried to make him see sense and he was. But there was some part of him which couldn't see past the fact that the company just wanted the money.

"But in the end all lawyers are the same. Out for the money not the public's best interests." He murmured and Amelia snapped.

"You know what Spencer, if that's what you want to believe fine then. It is a hypocritical attitude to us but okay. I'm going out" she said and began to put her heels back on and grab her black blazer from the coat stand.

"Amelia don't be stupid...I'm sorry for what I said. I was just annoyed it was you of all people who have to destroy our hard work" he pleaded her as she brushed past him and grabbed her leather folder and her keys which were on the worktop.

"I'll be back later" she said and then with the slam of the door she left. Spencer collapsed back onto the chair he was sat on and buried his hands in his head. He had just said all the wrong things to her.

...

Amelia wandered the darkening streets of Quantico with tears running down her eyes. She didn't want to do this case but she knew if she didn't then she all the work she had done would have been a waste and she wasn't going to do that. She ended up back where it all began. The coffee shop where she met Spencer. She sat down and ordered a coffee from the new waitress and she sat sipped at it until closing time where she once again picked up her folder and began walking.

"Amelia?" a sudden voice asked and Amelia turned around to stare at a tall blonde who wore her hair in a bobble.

"Amelia...it's Penelope. Garcia...remember?" she asked and Amelia wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Hi again" she said "I was just..."

"Honey what's wrong? Is Spencer not with you?" Garcia peered around and then Amelia began to sob. Garcia walked towards her and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"He hates me...I didn't want to do it...I don't...but I have to..." she sobbed into Garcia's pink vibrant jacket.

"Come on honey. I'll take you back to mine...you can't stay here" she said and she began to walk slowly with the sobbing girl.

...

"Here you go" Penelope handed Amelia a cup of hot chocolate as she sat down opposite Amelia on the sofa. Amelia dabbed her eyes with the tissue she had and smiled kindly at Garcia.

"You must think I'm pathetic" she laughed pathetically but Garcia shook her head.

"Not at all...why don't you tell me what happened?" Penelope said and so Amelia told her tale and Penelope nodded.

"I can see that Spencer would be angry. He takes the job very seriously and he doesn't want his hard work to be destroyed but I do believe he was out of line; after all, you're only doing your job. Although, I don't think you should have even considered putting him on the witness list" Garcia told her.

"I know...I know it was stupid but I had a lapse and I wasn't even going to consider him truth be told but I did but then I wasn't going to tell the firm" Amelia said and Penelope nodded.

"You need to see Spencer" was her advice.

...

Reviews are a writers inspiration so please do review and let me know what you think! A massive surprise is coming up for our little two lovebirds! :D


	20. Chapter 20

Amelia was in the bathroom when Penelope quickly pulled out her phone and dialled into Reid's mobile number quickly.

"Garcia...what's wrong?" Reid asked

"I have your girlfriend here crying over the fact you hate her Reid. Do you not know she doesn't want to do it? That she regrets even considering you as a witness? It is her job Reid. Now. You're going to get your skinny boy wonder arse over her, sweep her into your arms and tell her it doesn't matter. Do you understand me Romeo?" Garcia gave a stern speech and Reid began to feel saddened at what he was hearing.

"I'm on my way" he told her.

...

"Amelia...you have a visitor" Penelope said and Amelia stood up from the sofa and looked over at where Spencer was stood.

"Hi" he said

"Hello" just as icily.

"I'll leave you two to it" Garcia walked into her bedroom and began to watch her TV as the couple remained stood still where they was.

"Amelia...I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said but please understand how difficult this is" he told her and she nodded.

"It hurt what you said Spence, all that about me being in this for the money and not the passion of the case" she hugged herself tightly as the eye contact between the two of them didn't falter until Spencer looked down in shame. He had said things which he regretted and he knew it but he also knew it was too late for him to take it back. He didn't say anything and so Amelia continued talking:

"And you have to know how difficult this is for me Spence. I don't want to do it but I have to for the money so that we can live nicely Spence" she told him and Spencer nodded.

"I know that. However, I understand this is a downside to your job, you know, using him as a precedent, but the upside is that you may stop this happening to someone else" Spencer said

"I know that we're doing makes it seem as if those deaths shouldn't be given revenge and that you're job seems cheated in some way...but he will go to jail Spence" Amelia assured him.

"I know that. We just don't want him to reoffend" Spencer sighed and Amelia shook her head.

"I know. You do your job to put scum like him away from the public but it is my job to defend them. To make sure they are given a fair trial even if all the evidence is stacked against them and they are creeps, but occasionally you will get a case like that and a person is innocent" she replied.

"Let's just forget tonight happened Amelia. You do your job and I won't get involved. I understand" Spencer said

"I love you Spence. That is all that matters" and she walked over to his arms and kissed him quickly.

"Let's go home. No work this weekend or anything" Spencer said and he grabbed her hand and opened the door but before he could shout goodbye to Garcia she was speaking;

"Have a lovely weekend my little ducks! Nothing too rowdy" she said and Amelia and Spencer laughed as they left the apartment for their own.

...

"You know that cleaning is what most people do on a Sunday, actually around 75% of the population of Virginia clean on a Sunday because it is the day they have free" Spencer stated when he walked out of the bedroom in his black t-shirt and boxers to see Amelia on the tiled kitchen floor cleaning. He became almost filled with longing as he saw her just wearing one his blue shirts and bright yellow cleaning gloves.

"Well...it would appear that I am part of the other 25%" she said and she smiled to the floor as she continued her cleaning. Spencer leant against the kitchen worktop and looked down onto the view and smiled slightly to himself.

"And to clean on a Saturday...well the statistics for that are lower" he told her and she laughed and eventually stood up with the bottle in her hand and cloth.

"Well the apartment was in need of a clean and you were oblivious to the world so I began to clean" she pecked him on the cheek and then placed the bottle back into the cupboard under the sink by the window and shut it up.

"You should have woken me, I would have helped" he spoke, hopefully giving her advice for the next time this type of situation arose.

"I'm not fussed. Cleaning is something to do and after last night I couldn't sleep that well" she whispered at the memory and pulled out the toast from the bread bin and placed them into the toaster for breakfast.

"Can we just never mention last night? I overreacted and you were irrational. Leave it at that." He held his hands up in defeat and Amelia threw her rubber gloves into the trash can, sighing as she did so.

"I want to forget it Spence, I really do. But it happened and so I agree, we won't mention it. So what can we do today?" she asked and Spencer began to pour two glasses of orange juice and he smiled.

"Whatever you want to do. Shopping?" he pondered

"You hate shopping" Amelia stated and began to butter the toast. Spencer took a gulp of his orange juice and shrugged.

"It's bearable with you" he told her but she shook her head.

"I have enough clothes anyway; we can go just as the summer clothes are coming in that is when you begin to change your wardrobe again" she stated

"I will never understand you and you're shopping habits Amelia Walters" Spencer sighed as she handed him the plate of his toast.

"Well I will never understand you and your odd socks but there you have it" she took a small bite

"Touché" he raised his glass of orange juice and Amelia hers as they toasted each other. Suddenly something began to blare out the Star Trek theme tune and Spencer put his toast down and walked over to the coffee table.

"I hope you put that on silent when you go out" she called as he stuck his tongue out and answered his phone.

"Reid" he spoke "today? As in now? One hour? Great. No, no problem. None of your business Morgan. Yeah well I am awake. Did she now? Good for Garcia. Yes, your advice is amazing. Okay, fine, great. Goodbye Morgan" Reid hung up and the smile on Amelia's face faltered.

"Let me guess. You have a case and everything has to be dropped and wheels up in one hour?" she asked and Spencer walked over to her and grasped her by her shoulders, running his hands up and down the top half of her arms. She looked at his chest but his finger curled under his chin and he lifted her head up to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry baby. I really am and if I could get out of it I would. Believe me" he promised her and she nodded.

"I do. You'd best pack, how would they manage with your expertise and genius?" she tried to sound happy but she couldn't. Another weekend had been stolen away. Spencer quickly kissed her before going back to their room and pulling out the duffel bag which lived under their bed. Amelia leant against the door frame as she watched him pack.

"I'll call you when we get there" he swore

"Where are you going?" she wondered aloud

"California" he replied simply and she nodded once. Her home state.

"Well I may have to go shopping now just to cheer me up" she told him and he chuckled.

"Look after yourself alright? Garcia is around if you need company" he told her

"I know. You tell me every time but I don't mind being alone Spence. Honest" she lied to him. She hated being alone in their flat. Spencer quickly changed into a normal white shirt and rolled his sleeves up and began to tie his tie into knot before putting on his cream trousers and odd coloured socks and then black shoes. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked to door which Amelia still occupied. He placed a comforting hand on her waist before he brushed past her and picked his phone up and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed his leather bag and then was ready. Amelia had sauntered out into the living room and Spencer kissed her sweetly again.

"I'll see you later" he told her

"You had best do" she threatened lightly and then after another kiss he had gone.

...

"Good morning pretty boy. My baby girl told me you made it up to that beautiful lawyer of yours" Morgan took a seat opposite Spencer when they were on the private jet and Spencer smiled. Prentiss took a seat on the one opposite Hotch and the two of them began discussing something which interested them.

"Then your baby girl told you right" Spencer replied

"Ah...good old make up sex. It's the best, trust me" Derek swore and he leant back as Spencer turned his phone off and the plane began to go along the runway.

"The day I trust you Derek Morgan on relationships I know my life will then be screwed" Spencer smiled jokingly at Derek who placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"Romeo...I am offended. I didn't know my little brother could be so cold hearted" Morgan said.

"Only when I need to be" Spencer retorted

"Which isn't often considering most of the time you're complete mush around Amelia" Derek smirked

"She brings out the best in me" Spencer told him honestly

"Is that the side which doesn't quote statistics at every opportunity?" Derek laughed and Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"Hilarious Morgan" sarcasm filled his voice

"I try pretty boy. I try"

...

Two minutes? Just to leave a kind word or any word I am not fussed particularly :D


	21. Chapter 21

"I just bought six pairs of shoes, a cashmere jumper, two pairs of jeans and a new skirt along with two more necklaces and now I am sat here watching Chicago with a bottle of wine and I feel as if I am an alcoholic and a shopaholic so today has been eventful" Amelia told Spencer down the phone as she watched Velma Kelly sing along to 'All that Jazz' and Spencer down the other end of the phone.

"I wish I was with you, you know how Chicago is my favourite musical" Spencer told her and she snorted at his snarky comment.

"Where are you now then?" Amelia asked him as she gulped down her red wine.

"We're just waiting for the cars at California airport so I thought I would phone you now instead of waiting for a while" Spencer informed her.

"How long do you think you will be?" Amelia asked him

"Not sure to be honest with you darling, it seems as though the Un Sub is a clever one. No prints anywhere after three murders so it is a matter of time and us relying on him to mess up eventually" Spencer sighed and Amelia groaned at the prospect of this being a long weekend without Spencer. There was some part of her which wished she could just go to work that minute, regardless of the fact she was defending a sleazebag like Allen. At least it would occupy her mind.

"You'll phone me in the morning right?" she checked with him.

"I dare not do anything but" he said and then he paused as he heard bullet shots from Amelia's end of the line "everything fine? I thought I heard a gun"

"Roxie just shot Fred Casely" Amelia drank some more wine "I miss you Spencer"

"I know. I miss you too but I'll be back before you know it and I'll take you out somewhere" Spencer promised her

"There's no need Spence. Just to have you back here is enough baby. To have you safe is all I need. Promise me you'll be careful Spencer. Don't get into anything dangerous" she warned him

"Danger comes with the job sweetie but I promise I'll be extra careful. I do have you to live for" he said and Amelia smiled before she heard Hotch's voice in the distance and then Spencer covered the phone.

"You have to go?" Amelia guessed

"Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow morning" he reminded her as if she could forget.

"Love you Spence"

"Love you more" then he hung up. Amelia placed her mobile phone roughly back onto the coffee table and filled up her wine glass and sat back and began watching her film again.

...

"Crap, crap, crap" Amelia groaned on Monday morning as she hopped around the bedroom stuffing her feet into the tights she was putting on. She was currently wearing her purple bra and tight pencil skirt as her brown curls flew around her. Suddenly her phone began to ring and she fell back onto the bed.

"Hello" she panted down the phone

"Babe it's me...thought I would phone before you left for work" Spencer's voice came from the other end.

"Well...I haven't even got dressed yet. It seems I need to switch my alarm on in future" Amelia switched the phone from one hand to the other as she finally managed to get her tights on and then she slipped her feet into her black heels before wobbling on her feet and rummaging through her wardrobe for a top.

"Baby I think you should sit down for a moment" Spencer advised her but she began working on her purple blouse to tuck into her skirt.

"I'm good Spence. I am nowhere near ready" she complained

"Look Amelia. Just listen to me and sit down" Spencer said sternly and Amelia did as he said reluctantly and she began tapping her fingers on the bed covers.

"What is it Spence?" she asked

"I don't know how to say this...but we think our latest victim...well we know...she's Maxine Walters Amelia...your mother died" Spencer told her and Amelia didn't know what to say. Her mother was murdered. The mother she hadn't seen in ages has been killed.

"Amelia, baby, tell me you're still there" Spencer pleaded and Amelia coughed

"I'm here...I don't know what to say" she told him

"You don't have to say anything. Garcia is coming round and Hotch has you booked on the next flight to California. You may not want to come but your father wants you here just for the funeral. Is that okay?" he asked her

"I guess so" she agreed. She didn't know why her father wanted her but he did and she would go. But she was disgusted. She couldn't shed one tear over her mother.

"I have to go Amelia. Wait for Garcia" Spencer instructed her

"I will. Love you Spence" she said

"Love you too" then he had gone away.

...

"No. I need to speak to Jamie about the Allen case" Amelia spoke down her phone as Garcia took the small bag Amelia had packed and placed into the boot of the taxi. Amelia climbed in with the Blackberry still attached to her ear.

"Jamie. It's Amelia, yeah, I have to go out of town for a while so I left the notes about the Allen case in my apartment building pigeon hole for mail...you should be able to break the lock to it so don't worry. No. It's just personal Jamie. I don't know when I will be back but I am sorry. Okay. Thank you Jamie. Bye" then she placed her phone back into the leather satchel she was using as hand luggage. The ride to the airport was quiet with Garcia and Amelia looking out the window as they went. Amelia was still wordless about her mother's murder. Her father was now left with a little baby to care for. Amelia's brother she had never met in her life. The walk through the airport was slow and then Hotch had booked the two of them tickets on first class.

"You seem quite sweetie" Garcia said once the plane was moving.

"I don't know what to say Garcia...my mum has died and I'm not sad. We weren't even close but I should feel something. I should cry surely" Amelia said and Penelope laid an assuring hand on Amelia's arm.

"You don't have to cry Amelia. You feel how you do and that is all that matters to you. Everyone copes differently" Garcia told her and Amelia nodded. She still felt guilty.

...

Spencer was stood outside arrivals in his sunglasses and white short sleeved shirt in the warm California sun. Morgan was stood left of him and they both watched as the two women came stumbling to them in their heels. Amelia walked straight into Spencer's waiting arms as Garcia greeted Morgan with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry baby" Spencer said and she shut her eyes and buried her head in his white shirt. With his hand he lifted his sunglasses from his head.

"Amelia?" a man's voice asked and Amelia slowly raised her head from Spencer's chest and peered over his left shoulder into the eyes of the father she had not seen for seven years.


	22. Chapter 22

Amelia reluctantly let go of Spencer after she nodded once at him. Spencer allowed his arms to drop from her and he took a step to the side next to Morgan and Garcia. Amelia stared at her father from the spot she seemed to be stuck in. He had aged since the last time she had seen him in person.

"You've changed" her father spoke in his deep voice and she nodded.

"So have you. But I guess that's what happens when you don't see someone for seven years" Amelia spoke, her voice was filled with bitterness and her father- Matthew Walters- shut his eyes quickly and lowered his head to the floor at what he had just heard his own daughter say. Seven years which he would never get back with her.

"Maybe you two should go and talk somewhere" Morgan suggested. He was picking up on the tension between them and Amelia nodded and looked at Spencer. Her father followed her eye line and he looked at the man who she had just hugged moments ago and he picked it up. The man who called himself Doctor Reid hadn't informed Matthew he was dating his daughter. Or that is what Matthew was picking up one due to their body language.

"The cars round the side" Morgan began walking off with Garcia close in tow and the two of them muttering to each other. Amelia followed them and Spencer walked to the side of her. Her father was walking a few steps behind.

"You okay?" Spencer whispered as the two of them walked closely together.

"I don't know" she admitted to him and then climbed into the back seat where Spencer sat. Amelia noticed Hotch and Prentiss in a car behind Morgan's and that was the one in which Garcia told her father to get into.

"Where are we going?" Amelia asked them.

"Back to your aunts I believe...your parents house is a crime scene" Spencer told her as she placed her seat belt on and began to stare out the window as the car began to move. Spencer could sense she was distancing herself from him at the moment and he supposed that was how she dealt with grief and he was okay with that. He could understand she needed time to process seeing her father coming back into the life and the fact she was never going to see her mother. They soon pulled up outside her Aunt Marina's house and nothing had changed. It was large and wooden with the same tasteful expensive décor. Morgan led the team inside and Amelia saw her Aunt stood at the top of the stairs with a boy who was wearing a football shirt and shorts. He had curly brown hair and looked as though he had just learnt how to walk. Amelia stared at the boy until they was out of the hallway and into the living room.

"I'm going to be in the kitchen but I'm here. Okay?" Spencer had his hands clasped onto Amelia's cheeks and she nodded before leaning up and kissing him sweetly. Matthew was stood in the doorway in front of Hotch and Prentiss and the sight he saw confirmed his beliefs. Spencer released her and coughed awkwardly and Amelia turned around and saw her father stood there. Spencer placed a reassuring hand on her arm before he followed the rest of the team into the kitchen. Matthew stood near the window and leant on the wooden sill whilst Amelia took a seat on the beige leather sofa.

"You two are dating then huh?" he father adjusted his tie.

"Two years in January" she told him and he nodded.

"And we heard you're a lawyer now" he father said and Amelia didn't reply.

"And what about your...?" her father asked. He couldn't say child. Amelia smiled in disbelief as she looked down upon her entwined hands.

"My child?" she finally made eye contact with his blue eyes and he lowered his, not being able to stand her glaring.

"Yes" he confirmed

"I miscarried six months into the pregnancy" she told him and this time he did look up at her.

"Why didn't you come back and tell us? We would have helped you" her father told her and she allowed a sarcastic laugh to escape her lips.

"After that night you and mother said enough to hurt me. I never wanted to come back and see you" she said icily to him and he had to admit that it hurt him to hear what she was saying to him. His own flesh and blood.

"Me and your mother said things we both regretted but you never came back and let us make it up to you because you ran away. The police wouldn't help because you were of age to leave and you did just that" her father spoke softly.

"You said you didn't want me back. A whoring little slut I think you called me!" Amelia roared and the team in the kitchen remained quiet. Spencer felt himself sadden at hearing what she had just said. The team didn't understand what was happening but from what they heard they had a picture.

"I regret it Amelia. But you said things to me and your mother which hurt and then you never even got into contact with us and the next thing we know is that you was shot and we were being threatened!" her father yelled back and Amelia stood up.

"I regret that I got into the mess with Andrew Potter and what he could have done but I was naive and alone because the only family I truly had didn't want me! But I was pissed with you! I still am. I was your daughter and you said them things about me" she began to feel tears in her eyes and she wiped them away before she could cry in front of him.

"You still _are _my daughter! But you were so stupid! You had your whole life in front of you and then you got knocked up and disgraced our family!" he shouted back at her.

"I know that what I did was stupid but I needed my parents the most then and you let me down like I let you down" she began to whisper. She didn't want to yell. He knew she was angry enough without having to yell.

"We knew that...but now with your mother gone I don't know what to do" he began to sob and Amelia crossed her arms.

"You look after your son" Amelia told him

"What about my daughter?" he looked her in the eye and she shook her head.

"You lost her seven years ago" Amelia told him

"And I have no chance of making it up to her?" Matthew asked

"I have gone seven years without seeing you dad...it is too late. Just focus on being a good father to your son" Amelia advised him.

"He is your brother Amelia...we called him Jack Andy Walters" he told her but she didn't say anything. She had a brother. A little baby brother.

"How old is he?" she wondered

"He's two in September" Amelia nodded at his answer.

"How long are you going to be here for?" her father asked her

"Until mother's funeral. Them I am off back to Virginia with Spencer" she warned him

"Dr Reid?" and Amelia nodded again "he seems a nice boy"

"Don't even give me that talk. You lost your right to play dad the night you told me you didn't want to see me" she pointed her finger at him and began to turn around and walk towards the kitchen.

"Is that it? After seven years is that all?" her father asked and she turned around as she placed her hand on the doorknob.

"I have nothing left to say"

"What about your brother, don't you want to meet him? He has done nothing to you" her father said and she didn't advance any further but instead she stepped back into the living room.

"I want to meet him but do not even think about using him as a reason to get back into my life" she warned and he sighed but nodded.

"He's in his room if you would like to go see him. Your Aunt Marina should be with him" and Amelia walked towards the hallway and then up the stairs. When she came to the hallway at the top she saw a door open wide and a little boy sat on a rug, her aunt was sat opposite and making a bear dance. Amelia stood in the doorway and watched. Marina finally stood up and smoother out her skirt. She must have been in her forties by now.

"I'll leave you with your brother" she said coldly and she walked past Amelia and back into the hallway. Amelia walked hesitantly into the room as the little boy looked at her with his big blue eyes in curiosity .

"Hi little Jack...you don't know me...I'm your...I'm your sister" she knelt on the floor and picked up the bear which was on the floor and began to look at it in her hands. Her brother continued to stare at her in curiosity as she did so.

"I know you don't understand at the moment why I haven't been with you since you were born but I hope one day you will" she whispered and she handed the bear into his outstretched hands.

"I hope you grow up to do better than I did...to please your father not like what I did"

Spencer was stood in the doorway watching as Amelia spoke softly to her brother and he just watched upon the sight until she finally looked up at him.

"We have to get you to the hotel" he told her and she nodded.

"I'll see you later Jack" she sniffed and stood up. She patted Jack's head as he picked up another toy and then she walked over to Spencer and grasped onto his hand as he led her down the stairs. Matthew was stood in the hallway and he watched as Spencer held her hand and brought her down the stairs.

"Your mother's funeral is Wednesday...I'll see you there if I don't see you before" he told her and she nodded before leading Spencer out of the house and into the warm air.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't shed one tear for her Spence. Not one" Amelia was laid on the bed in the hotel room with Spencer's chest beneath her head. He was sat up and stroking her hair as she rested emotionlessly on him. He didn't reply to her and instead attempted to be a good listener that was until her Blackberry rang. Amelia sat up and reached over Spencer to grab her phone from the bedside table.

"Amelia. Yes, I am fine thank you Mr Murphy...just family. Yes my mother died. Thank you Mr Murphy. I understand. No, fine. I will be back for Thursday hopefully. Okay. Bye" she spoke down the phone and then rested it back on the table and laid back on Spencer.

"I have been taken off the Allen case. They need to get a rush on with the case" she told Spencer.

"It's understandable darling" Spencer told her and she agreed.

"I know"

...

Amelia was sat in the local church and she was dressed in a black dress she had to go out and buy. She was sat near the back even though the church wasn't that full and many of the faces she didn't recognise although they seemed to recognise her by the way they looked at her. Her father was sat at the front near the coffin with Jack on his knee. Spencer was sat to the right of Amelia as the vicar began to speak about how her mother was going onto a better place. Amelia hoped it was true. She truly did want her mother to move on and know that her daughter was doing well now without her. She may have failed Amelia but she hadn't failed Jack. Halfway through the funeral a muffling sound came from Spencer's ear and he paled. Amelia looked up at him and he nodded once before murmuring and reaching for the gun which was beneath his black jacket which was part of the suit he was wearing for the day.

"Spence...what's going on?" Amelia whispered quietly

"The murderer is on the way to the funeral. They're in a car chase now but he has the upper hand" Spencer told her and she gasped.

"What do we do? Who is he?" she asked urgently

"It's one of your mother's work colleagues. We don't know why him yet but he fled and the team found things you don't need to know about" Spencer told her and then the doors to the funeral opened up wide and a man wearing glasses, sporting a suit and a lack of hair stormed in. Spencer stood up as the man made his way down the aisle to the front. Matthew slid Jack from his knee and handed him to Marina who led him out the church quickly. Spencer stood up and pointed his gun at the man who was down the aisle.

"Mr. McDonnell do not do anything stupid. The game is up" Spencer warned him as he went to stand in the aisle.

"I know that hence why I am here! I needed the world to hear what I did without the FBI making up any lies!" he roared and Matthew stood up and faced the man.

"Ned? What's going on?" he asked. Amelia stood up and stood a metre to the left from Spencer who still had his gun trained on Ned McDonnell. The murderer of women who he worked with because they refused to sleep with him. He was a complete psycho and he was stood opposite her father.

"I killed all those women! Me and I don't want that to be taken away from me! I did it! I will be remembered!" he roared and Spencer moved closer to the culprit with his gun still raised. Amelia took the spot which Spencer had just left and she watched on. She didn't do anything. Mainly because she didn't know what to do.

"You killed my wife? It was you? Why Ned?" Matthew shook his head in disbelief. He had this man round for dinner at his house.

"Because she wouldn't shag me! She walked around work as if she owned the place but she didn't want me so I made her pay!" but Matthew shook his head and began to cry.

"My wife! You killed my wife!" he roared and then he went into the waistband of his trousers and he produced a gun. Amelia gasped as her father waved the gun at Ned and continued swearing at him. the congregation were in awe and fear at what they saw.

"Mr Walters please put the gun down" Spencer spoke strictly and he looked over at Spencer and then to Amelia.

"Look after my daughter Dr. Reid. She needs someone like you, you seem a good kid" he told Spencer who nodded but kept his gun pointed.

"Please Mr. Walters. Place the gun on the floor" Spencer spoke for the last time before shot echoed through the church. Matthew Walters was now a murderer. Ned fell onto the floor backwards as Spencer raced down the aisle and checked his pulse but he shook his head and stood up just as the doors to the church opened and Hotch led the team in. Spencer grabbed the gun from Matthew and began to cuff in as Amelia's father looked down at the corpse and Spencer handed Matthew to Morgan and he began to lead him down the aisle until Matthew forced him to stop at Amelia.

"Why?" was her simple question.

"I loved your mother. I wasn't there to protect her but now I feel as though I have helped her" he told her and then Morgan nodded once at Amelia and began to lead her father down the aisle.

...

He had shot someone for love. Amelia knew why he did that. After all, she had done the same thing for Spencer. But she did in self defence mainly whilst her father did it as revenge. But it was still for love. Amelia was sat in California police station where she took a seat at Spencer's make shift desk due to the fact he was talking to the team in the glass meeting room in the middle of the desks. When they all came out Spencer walked over to where Amelia was sat and he knelt on the floor and laid his hands on her lap whilst she placed her hands on top of his and looked down into his eyes.

"Your father purchased the gun after your parents were burgled four years ago. He has pleaded guilty to the charge of murder but he has made the request that he doesn't want any visitors" Spencer told her.

"Why not?" Amelia asked and Spencer shrugged.

"I don't know Amelia...but there is the question of Jack" Spencer told her and she didn't say anything but allowed the wheels in her brain to turn.


	24. Chapter 24

"So I need you to be a good boy and stay here whilst I go and speak to your sister and her friend" Marina placed Jack down into his cot where he was to go for a nap. Marina walked out the bedroom and down to her dining room where Amelia and Spencer were sat having an in depth conversation.

"He's gone for his nap now so we have time to talk" Marina sat opposite the couple and Amelia nodded.

"We want to know what is going to happen to Jack" Amelia said and Marina nodded.

"Well your father isn't certainly going to be able to look after him and the police informed me that there is no one down as Jack's guardian" Marina grasped the tea cup in front of her and Amelia nodded.

"We know that but we...me and Spencer...we think it would be best if you looked after him" Amelia suggested and Marina raised a brow.

"Me? Why me?" she asked

"There is only me and you who is his family and me and Spencer don't have the accommodation for him...we both have jobs which take up too much time for us to be able to look after a child and besides he knows you better than us and would feel more comfortable here" Amelia told her

"I suppose so. I could do with the company and pray; tell me, do you intend to visit your brother more than you visited your parents?" she asked and Amelia blinked at the phrasing of her aunt's wording and she smiled a little.

"I will write often to him and I will visit if it is possible. But look after him Marina. He needs a better upbringing than I had" Amelia stood up as did Spencer and Marina.

"There was nothing wrong with your upbringing Amelia Anne Walters. It was you who got yourself pregnant and ruined your parents" her aunt snidely replied but Amelia did not retaliate. She wasn't in a mood for a fight with her aunt even though she knew she could easily pick a fight with the snooty cow.

"I'm going up to say goodbye to Jack then me and Spencer are off back to the airport" Amelia walked out from the dining room and Spencer nodded politely at her aunt before following Amelia up the stairs.

"Insufferable cow" Amelia muttered and opened up the door to Jack's room and looked down at the sleeping figure in the cot. Spencer stood next to her.

"They're best when they're sleeping" he told her and she smiled down at Jack. Her little brother.

"I feel guilty leaving him here. But he will have a better life than what we can provide for him" Amelia told Spencer and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing. It wouldn't be fair on him for you to take custody. You have a stressful life" Spencer assured her and she nodded.

"We'd best go" he checked his watch and Amelia placed her hand into the cot and placed her hand on his cheek softly.

"I'll see you around little brother" she whispered and then walked with Spencer out of the room, leaving behind the sleeping tot.

...

"No wonder you go to work away if you get to fly home in something like this" Amelia was sat down next to window with her head leant back against the soft leather. She had one of her legs across Spencer's lap, dangling down over his knee closest to her. Spencer had one of his hands on her thigh which was on his lap and the other one beside him.

"It's not bad is it?" he agreed with her. She had his jacket covering the top half of her body and her eyes were closing lazily.

"You should get some sleep...it's been a long few days" he told her

"I know I should. It all seems so surreal Spence...my mother is dead and my father is in jail whilst my brother is left with my stern aunt but I know she will treat him well. She never like me" Amelia chuckled at the memories of her aunt and her during her youth.

"Your brother will be fine and your father will probably be given a reduced sentence considering the circumstances baby" Spencer promised her and she yawned.

"Maybe" she said groggily.

"Go on baby...go to sleep" he told her and this time she complied.

...

Amelia went to work on the Thursday where she was given a new case with another junior associate to work on. Apparently the Allen case was going well but she wasn't interested. The rest of the week went by quietly for Amelia. She did her work and was thankful when the weekend came around. She hoped it wouldn't be like the one she had just experienced.

...

It was Friday night and Hotch had promised the team they would be able to have the weekend off without him calling them. Well he hoped that would be the case but Spencer never held his breath when it came to work. Morgan walked with Spencer to the lift where he braved to question him.

"How's the pretty girl?" he asked her and Spencer opened his eyes wide and frowned.

"She's holding up. It will take time for her to register what happened this weekend but she seems to be coping well" Spencer told Morgan.

"We didn't know...well me and Garcia...wasn't sure what to say after we found out what happened to her in earlier life" Morgan scratched his back and Spencer shrugged.

"She says it is in the past and wants to move on. She had a bad few years in the city and wants to forget about it...just don't treat her any differently because you know what happened. She would hate that completely Morgan" Spencer warned him and he shook his head.

"I wasn't going to. She's still the same hard arse lawyer to us" he patted Spencer on the back as they came to the outside world.

"Don't strain yourself this weekend Romeo...if you ah...know what I mean" Morgan winked as Spencer began to walk home in the Spring air.

...

"Are we going to attempt to have a normal weekend?" Amelia asked Spencer when he had walked through the door to the smell of pasta.

"I am hoping so" he replied and he wrapped his arms around Amelia as she stood at the stove and rested his head onto her shoulders.

"It smells good" he commented

"Hope it tastes good" she chuckled.

"You doing okay?" he checked and she sighed and took the pasta off the boil and turned around out of Spencer's arms and raised her brow in annoyance.

"If I have to tell you one more time that I am fine I will do something I may regret" Amelia said and Spencer held his hands up in defeat.

"I'll stop" he swore and she laughed at his scared face before kissing him.

"As long as I have you I can get through anything"

...

Wow! I got four reviews last night! I thank you all sooooo much :D So...hm, yeah, you know, another review wouldn't go amiss ;) A little hint for the next chpter though is that a certain old flame of Spencer's returns, her name beigns with L ends in A so have a guess as to what may happen :O


	25. Chapter 25

"The coffee is on the side!" Amelia yelled at Spencer as he placed his tie on and stuffed toast into his mouth.

"You're an angel" he called back into the open door of the bathroom. Amelia was stood over the sink quickly cleaning her teeth as she attempted to also put her hair into a bun. Spencer found the deep red shoes she had been after and placed them near the kitchen worktop.

"I found your shoes!" he yelled

"Brilliant!" she called and shut the bathroom light out and then closed the door as Spencer handed her a slice of toast from his plate. Amelia threw it into her mouth and placed her shoes on and then took it back out and checked the silver watch on her wrist.

"Looks like I'm running to work today" she moaned and Spencer chuckled and placed his plate in the sink, not having time to wash it up.

"Come here. Your tie is all wrong" Amelia told him and she grabbed it and began to straighten it for him.

"And...your blouse is buttoned up wrong" he told her and she looked down and sure enough she had buttoned it up in the wrong places. Spencer began to undo it again as she levelled his tie out.

"We're supposed to be getting dressed and now we're undressing each other" Amelia laughed and Spencer finished on her last button and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"I prefer the undressing part if I am brutally honest" he whispered in her ear and she released his tie.

"Well...same, but we have to go to work" she placed her hands on his chest and stood on her toes in her heels and kissed Spencer before grabbing her blazer and then placing her Versace briefcase onto her shoulder. Spencer put his brown jacket on and quickly slung his brown satchel over his body and then he followed Amelia to the door where he locked the door.

"So I should be back at about six tonight if we manage to get this case finished" Amelia told him. It was the Monday after the weekend where they had done nothing successfully and they was still in relax mode "what about you?"

"Earlier I believe. We have no case so it should be quiet and so your gorgeous boyfriend here will cook tonight" he told her

"Oh God" she laughed in a false complaining mood as she opened the pigeon hole for their mail. Spencer leant on the other blue boxes as Amelia flipped through the post.

"Two for you and three for me" she said and stuffed her mail into her bag and handed Spencer's his and he did the same. The two of them began walking out into the fresh air

"So I will see you tonight and don't be too late" Spencer told her

"Why? Do you miss me?" she teased as she stood opposite him and once again kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

"Of course I do. I would rather be back in bed with you then go and listen to Morgan discuss my sex life" Spencer smiled and Amelia laughed.

"And on that note I will see you later" she smiled and began to walk down the sidewalk. Spencer set off in the other direction and he glanced around twice to see Amelia doing the exact same thing.

...

"Morning pretty boy, you have a visitor" Morgan said and he handed Spencer a file as soon as he came out the elevator.

"What you on about?" Spencer said and glanced down at the file which Morgan had palmed off to him to put away in the fling closet.

"A young blonde sat at your desk waiting to see you. You will know her when you see her I do believe" Morgan grinned and Spencer began to walk over to his desk after a cautious glance back at Morgan. As Reid walked he couldn't see the blonde's face but she heard as his footsteps approached and she swivelled around in his chair and smiled.

"Lila" Spencer gasped in shock as the blonde smiled casually at him. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a white draping top and was sat crossed legged on his chair.

"Nice to see you again Spencer" she smiled at him and she stood up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her. Morgan was stood along with Garcia from the top of the stairs near Hotch's office as they watched the two of them.

"She said she is here visiting and thought she would drop in on Spencer" Morgan told Garcia and her mouth gaped open.

"Surely that is code for something sweet thing. You don't think she is back for him do you? She wouldn't have harboured a crush on him for that long surely, it's been five years" Garcia said and Morgan shrugged.

"Who knows? She might be but the question is does the boy wonder feel anything for her?" Morgan wondered aloud but Garcia shook her head.

"He loves Amelia Derek. He wouldn't be that stupid" but Derek shook his head.

"She's his first crush. You always have a place in your heart for them baby girl"

...

"I am here for my latest job. Acting on some new TV programme about a school and they are doing research in Quantico and I remembered you said you worked here" she told him and he nodded

"I did...well I do...how long you in town for?" he babbled

"A few weeks. I'm not sure yet to be honest" she told him and he nodded.

"Great" he didn't know what to say to her. He couldn't believe she was here. He thought he would never see her again.

"It is. So I was thinking...do you want to catch up later or something? It's been five years Spencer" she gasped

"I...are you free now?" he asked her and she shrugged her shoulders but nodded

"I guess so" she said and Spencer placed the file onto his desk and Garcia and Morgan watched with open mouths as Spencer walked with Lila Archer to the lift.

"Is he skipping work?" Garcia asked Morgan

"He's lucky Hotch isn't in today. He would eat the boy wonder's arse alive" Derek said but Garcia shook her head in disbelief.

"He won't do anything stupid. He loves Amelia for goodness sake" she tried to convince herself

"That's what we think but it would seem him and Archer have some chemistry between them. Did you not see how she stroked his arm? Serious flirting" Morgan whistled

"But this is Reid. For him to now a girl likes him he needs her to be wearing a t-shirt with it saying so" Garcia told Morgan and he chuckled.

"True. Who knew that our little boy was such a Casanova?"

...

"So I'm glad to hear the acting is going well" Spencer told her as he took a sip of his coffee.

"And the same about you and your job. You've changed Spence" she said.

"Just a haircut but you still look the same Lila" he told her and she chuckled

"I'll take that as a compliment" she told him with a gleam in her eyes.

"So you still single?" she plucked up the courage to ask but her heart deflated a little when she saw him shake his head.

"No. Very much taken now actually" he smiled and Lila forced a smile to play on her lips at what she heard.

"What's she like. She must be brainy to be with you" she tried to joke but she felt fake and horrible.

"She's called Amelia and she's a lawyer, we've been together nearly a year and a half now" Spencer told her the brief picture. He decided it to be best to leave out the part where she nearly had him killed and where he was tortured and not to mention the fact he had to arrest her father.

"I'm glad for you Spencer" she lied

"What about you?" he asked, feeling it only right to return the question.

"No, very much single I am afraid. Still waiting on the perfect man" she laughed and Spencer smiled sympathetically at her.

"Look. I have to get back to the office. But here's my number so call me if you ever want to chat" Spencer stood up and picked his bag up before waving kindly at Lila and leaving back for the office.

...

"I swear to God if you have slept with her me and Garcia are disowning you as our adopted son" Morgan said as he walked down the corridor with Spencer.

"Don't be daft Morgan. She doesn't even like me" Spencer told him and Morgan groaned.

"I thought you were some kind of genius?" Morgan asked

"Well when it comes to girls I am oblivious" Spencer replied

"So she didn't try it on?" he checked

"No"

"She didn't tell you she liked you still?"

"No"

"You didn't sleep with her?"

"Jesus Morgan, no. I have Amelia and I love her"

"Good" Morgan turned off into the other corridor to go into Garcia's den.

...

Spencer left the BAU at half past four and went to do the grocery shopping before heading home with all the bags of food in tow. He was thankful there wasn't much to carry due to the fact they hardly ate at home apart from weekends when they were both there. Spencer began to work on the chicken curry when he heard the apartment door slam at half past five. He double checked his watch as Amelia walked in; she kicked her heels of instantly and dropped her briefcase onto the leather sofa. She placed her phone and keys into the bowl on the coffee table and smiled at Spencer.

"You're home early" he commented and Amelia smiled

"Me and Dave finished the case so we snuck out and so voila" she said and went into the mini kitchen and kissed Spencer as he stirred the curry sauce.

"I'm impressed. It looks alright" she laughed and went into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine.

"It's Monday Amelia" Spencer scolded her and she shrugged.

"Who cares? Let's celebrate the fact we got through Monday. So how was work?" she asked him and noticed how he bit his lip nervously.

"You remember I told you about that girl I protected once?" Spencer began. He wasn't going to keep secrets from her.

"Lila?" Amelia handed him a glass of wine and he took a gulp.

"Yeah. Well she showed up today. Said she wanted to visit because she had some new TV show going on in town and so we went for coffee" Spencer told her and Amelia nodded. She trusted Spencer and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"It's alright Spencer, don't be so nervous, you can talk to other girls" Amelia kissed him on the cheek and he served up the curry. He wouldn't even consider anything happening between him and Lila.

...

Ooooh she's back! Oh yes! And single! And still loving our Spence! But will he be faithful to Amelia? Next chapter shall tell you...


	26. Chapter 26

Lila had called Spencer on the Tuesday when he was on his dinner break and she told him that she had to talk to him. He agreed with her and told her to meet him outside his apartment that night to talk. He knew Amelia would be cool with having Lila over, after all if she wasn't then she could keep her beady eye on her. But she knew she could trust Spencer with her life. So Spencer went back to his apartment that night but before he could go inside he saw Lila stood outside watching.

"Lila? You're early, what did you want to talk about anyway, you said it was urgent on the phone" Spencer told her and she nodded. The sun was slowly setting in Quantico as Spencer stood opposite Lila.

"I am going back home Spencer and I wanted to say goodbye to you" she told him and Spencer nodded.

"I'm sad to hear that but we both have different lives now Lila and it has been five years" he told her and she smiled in disbelief and turned away from him and then back to him.

"Did you ever love me?" she asked him and he narrowed his eyes trying to see if she was being serious about this question and her frowning face told him as much.

"I liked you Lila. But then we moved on. You left and so did I" Spencer told her but she shook her head

"I never got over you Spencer Reid. Five years of me thinking about you and now I come back and find you have some posh lawyer here and it broke my heart a little to hear that" she stepped closer to him but he pulled back and placed his arms onto her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Lila we moved on. I did like you and I am sorry that I didn't tell you that we wouldn't have worked so you could have moved on but please Lila know that I never meant to hurt you" Spencer told her honestly and she placed her hand on her cheek.

"I've been such an idiot. To think you wouldn't have moved on...I knew I was just a fling" she laughed in a way which Spencer made him feel sorry for her so he had to comfort her.

"No, you wasn't Amelia. I was attracted to you but then I left and you had your work and we both had to continue with our lives" he told her

"You were attracted to me?" she checked and Spencer nodded.

"Your beautiful Lila and one day you will find someone worthy of you but I am not that someone for you. I love Amelia" he told her and then she did something so irrational her brain was practically yelling at her not to do it. She pressed her mouth on top of Spencer's.

...

Amelia felt her heart rip in two as she watched from the kitchen window. She was stood washing up the pots which were from breakfast and she dropped the plate back into the bowl. She heard it smash but she couldn't stop herself from watching. At first she had watched as Spencer and the girl she presumed to be Lila just talked but then she saw them exploring each other's throats and time seemed to go slowly. After ten seconds Amelia stepped away from the sink and leant onto the fridge and sank to the floor and began to sob. She trusted Spencer. She loved him and he did that to her and she felt as though he had ripped her heart out. Another few seconds passed and Amelia stood up and placed the chain on the apartment door so he couldn't get in. She didn't want to see him when he eventually came up.

...

Spencer pulled away from Lila. He was disgusted with himself for allowing her to be able to kiss him. He hadn't reacted and he had just let her kiss him. But he hadn't kissed her back or attempted to. He was too shocked she had kissed him that he just stood there.

"Lila no. I love Amelia...oh God...I love Amelia. Look, I am not the person for you so please just go" he told her and he began to walk up the stairs to his apartment.

"I'm sorry Spencer...I feel like a complete idiot. I shouldn't have kissed you" she apologised and Spencer nodded.

"You shouldn't. Go home Lila, I think it best if we don't see each other again" he said and he began to climb the stairs up to his apartment and placed his key into the lock but the door only opened a little.

"Amelia, why is the bolt on the door?" Spencer shouted into the apartment. Amelia was stood up and staring at the slightly open door.

"You tell me Spencer?" she replied. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she stood there and waited for him to reply.

"Amelia...you know?" he asked. This time it was his heart which sunk.

"I know Spencer! I saw you snogging that girl down there on the street! I saw you playing tonsil tennis with her!" Amelia yelled

"Look Amelia...it was a mistake. She came onto me and I was slow to react" Spencer defended himself and Amelia picked the vase up from the kitchen worktop and threw it at the door where it shattered. Spencer cringed back as he heard the shattering and then her yelling:

"Don't you dare Spencer! You stood there and let her kiss you! I trusted you Spencer...I love you and then you do that! I hate you for what you've done! If I knew I had to worry about you getting off with any girl that offered herself at you then I wouldn't have bothered!"

"Amelia no. Don't say that. It was stupid of me and I know that! So stupid and I hate myself more than you hate me" he replied

"I don't think that is possible Spencer! Every time we were in bed was it her you thought about? Did you ever love me?" she questioned Spencer.

"I still love you Amelia! I will never stop loving you; you're the only one for me. Just let me in baby" he pleaded and Amelia picked up the fruit bowl and once again threw it at the door.

"Do not call me baby!" she roared and Spencer groaned.

"Amelia just open up. I am sorry. I didn't react to her kissing me and believe me if I could take it back I would but I can't" Spencer begged her

"I know you can't but I am not letting you in tonight Spencer. Just go away please" Amelia begged him.

"No Amelia I am not going anywhere" Spencer told her

"Yes you are! I do not want to see your face tonight Spencer! I hate you!" she roared

"You don't mean that" he replied

"Yes I do! Go away now!" she howled at the door and Spencer quit. He could sense she wasn't going to speak with him tonight.

"I'm going...I'm going" he said and then Amelia left down the staircase. Amelia listened to his footprints and then fell to a heap on the floor and sobbed louder.

...

"Boy wonder...to what do I owe the honour?" Morgan stepped aside and let Spencer into his apartment. He noticed the genius was still dressed in his work clothes and he saw he had tired eyes.

"Amelia isn't let me in" Spencer walked to the sofa and flopped down and his hands flew to cover his face.

"Jesus Reid...you didn't, did you?" Derek asked him and he shook his head.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I just stood there Morgan. I stood there and let her kiss me, but she saw...she saw it Derek" Spencer looked into his friend's eyes and Morgan began to shake his head.

"Why Reid? Why didn't you react?" he quizzed him.

"I don't know. I didn't kiss her back but I just stood there. I was shocked, she was so forthcoming and I didn't know how to react" Spencer said and Morgan sat on the chair opposite Reid.

"What did she say?" Morgan asked him

"She told me to leave her. She said she hates me and wondered if I ever loved her" Reid told him

"I hope you told her different"

"Of course I did but she wouldn't listen. She is too upset" Spencer said

"Understandable Reid. She saw you kiss another woman"

"You think I don't know that Morgan? You think I don't know I may have just broken her heart?" Spencer roared.

"I know you know. You need to let her calm down and then go see her. She won't see you tonight" Morgan advised him.

"I don't want her alone in the state she is in Morgan" Reid worried.

"I know just the person for this sort of thing" Derek pulled out the phone.

"Happy house, the wonderful genius Garcia speaking" the woman on the phone answered.

"Looks like we're disowning our child baby girl" Morgan told her as Spencer leant back on the sofa and shut his eyes. Realising what an idiot he had just been.


	27. Chapter 27

Amelia had cleared away the broken bits of glass which she had smashed and as she did so she cut her hand but she ignored the bleeding. She couldn't feel it anyway. It wasn't until it had gotten dark and Amelia had sat on the sofa in the dark did the apartment door vibrate with a knock. Amelia absently looked at it but she did not move.

"Amelia...it's Penelope, darling open up. I'm worried about you" Garcia spoke from the other side of the door. Knowing it wasn't him, Amelia stood up and made her way over to the door where she unlocked it and allowed Garcia in. Penelope hesitantly walked into the dark apartment and found the light switch.

"Amelia...your hands" Garcia whispered and Amelia looked down onto her blood covered hands.

"It doesn't hurt. Honest" she murmured but Penelope shook her head.

"You have to clean them up before they become worse" Garcia shut the apartment door and grasped Amelia by the wrist and found the bathroom where she began to run cold water in the tap. She placed Amelia's hands under the tap and cleaned them up. She would have cuts but at least she had stopped the bleeding.

"Did he send you?" Amelia asked her in a quiet voice.

"No. Morgan told me to come. He is staying at his apartment tonight" Garcia told her the truth, figuring it was the best thing to do rather than lie to the poor girl.

"I love him Garcia" Amelia whispered and Penelope took her back into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Of course you love him. We're not going to make excuses up for him because him allowing her to kiss him was stupid and he knows that. He also knows you have the right to be angry with him" Garcia told her and she nodded.

"I am. I am pissed off at him but yet I still love him even though he hurt me...I thought he would never do anything like that to me Garcia...I trusted him" she told Garcia who nodded.

"I know Amelia...but he is sorry"

"He is?" Amelia asked

"Of course he is. You're the only girl for him and we don't expect you to welcome him back with open arms but you have to know that he made a mistake...haven't you made mistakes Amelia?" Penelope asked her and she laughed ironically.

"I think you know I have Garcia...I've made lots of them" she told her

"And Spencer forgave you" Penelope said

"But this is different Garcia...he kissed another woman" Amelia looked into Garcia's eyes.

"I know it is different and it is every girls worst nightmare but I do think he is sorry" Garcia told her and she nodded.

"I know he is sorry but it was just seeing them stood there kissing...I never imagined he would ever cheat on me" Amelia told Penelope who slapped her lips tightly together. Derek had seen something like this coming but Penelope had truly believed that pretty boy wasn't stupid enough to let her kiss him.

"Look. You need time to cool off and then you and Spencer need to talk it through. Let him tell you what happened and I know that you may not be able to do that but you have to at least try to let him talk to you" Garcia advised her and she nodded.

"I know I have to see him, but for now I just want to go to bed Garcia" Amelia told her and Penelope took the hint. She did look exhausted and Penelope understood after what had happened.

"I'll leave you to it then Amelia but just think things through" Penelope patted Amelia's hand and then stood up and left for the dark spring air. Amelia locked the door when Penelope left and changed into her long top and hid under the covers of her duvet as she continued to think about Spencer.

...

If she thought he was going to give up on her then she was sadly mistaken. Spencer was stood outside the apartment due to the fact she had still bolted the door. He was wearing exactly what he wore last night and he looked as though he had gotten no sleep whatsoever. At half past eight the apartment door opened and Amelia stepped out. She remained emotionless when she saw Spencer and she just locked the apartment door and walked past him for the stairs. Spencer groaned and grabbed onto her upper arm as he heel reached the top step.

"I swear to God Spencer if you don't let go of me I will throw you down these stairs head first" she threatened him but he shook his head.

"Looks as though that is what you will have to do then because you are not leaving her until I talk this through with you" he whispered lowly

"I have work to go to" she retorted

"No you don't. I called in for you and said you was sick" Spencer replied and Amelia's eyes glared at him.

"You had no right to do that!" she began to yell but Spencer placed a finger over his lips to indicate her to be quiet.

"There are other people in this apartment Amelia" Spencer told her and she did go back up the step and she prodded him in the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry, don't you want the building to know how you kissed another girl?" she asked him sarcastically.

"I didn't want it to be like this but you're leaving me no choice" Spencer grabbed her around her waist roughly as he pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, dragging Amelia into the apartment.

"What the hell are you doing?" she roared at him as he closed the door and placed the lock back onto the apartment door.

"I need you to listen to me and you're not doing that" he told her.

"I can't imagine why Spencer" Amelia spoke ironically "it couldn't be anything to do with the fact that you hurt me and I really don't want to see your face"

"I just want you to listen to me Amelia...please. I need you to listen to me" he begged her. He was still stood guarding the door as Amelia crossed her arms. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and her high waisted trousers although her face looked tired and her eyes were also red.

"I don't know what you have to say to me Spencer" she told him. She had lowered her voice tone as she began to calm down. She looked into Spencer's brown eyes and she did see something. Something she hadn't seen before. He looked sad and hurt.


	28. Chapter 28

"I'm listening" Amelia told him but he didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. Amelia looked over at him and she began to feel annoyed with him again.

"So you have nothing to say?" she snapped

"I have so much to say that I don't know where to begin Amelia. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am because words for me to express how much I regret wouldn't do the job" Spencer apologised.

"Why Spencer? Why did you do it? I thought you loved me Spence" she said quietly to him. She didn't understand why he would do this to her.

"I didn't kiss her she kissed me and I know I didn't push her off but I was too shocked to do that and when I did I told her what she did was wrong and I told myself that what I did was stupid. I was stupid for allowing her to kiss me because I never wanted her to, all I want is you Amelia" Spencer told her

"But I saw you just stand there Spencer. Is that what our relationship will be like? Me worrying that other girls will take priority over me?" Amelia wondered and she felt herself begin to cry.

"No one takes priority over you. No one at all. Lila caught me off guard but she doesn't mean anything to me like that Amelia. She is not you" Spencer walked over to her and his hands wrapped around her upper arms as she cried.

"Don't touch me Spencer...I need time...I need to think about this" she pulled away from him and walked over to the window near the dining room table. Spencer shook his head.

"You don't need time Amelia. I was stupid and I love you all that I need to hear is you saying you don't love me and then I will go" he told her as she shook.

"I can't do that...I can't..." she cried.

"Say it Amelia and I will go. I will leave you alone and not come back. Just tell me you don't what me!" Spencer yelled.

"You know I can't say that!" Amelia yelled back as she ran a hand through her hair and pulled it from her face.

"Why not? If you hate me for what I have done then tell me!" Spencer shouted.

"I love you!" she replied and Spencer felt his eyes water. She didn't hate him.

"I love you Spence...but you hurt me..." she sobbed and Spencer walked over to her and swooped her into his arms where his arms went around her waist.

"I know I did baby...and I regret not reacting but I love you Amelia...I love you so much and I don't want to lose you" Spencer ran his hand through her hair.

"I have to go Spencer...I need air and time..." she stepped from his arms and began to walk to the door but Spencer grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No don't leave me. Please just stay" Spencer told her

"I just need to get out Spencer, please let me go" she replied but instead he pulled her to him and he kissed her. His mouth engulfed hers and he tried to wedge her mouth open but she was being stubborn, eventually she gave in and Spencer finally kissed her forcefully as he pushed her back to the wall. His hands grasped onto her hips and pressed her there so she couldn't move.

"I love you Amelia" he whispered into her ear as they both parted.

"I know Spencer...I know, but I need time to get over this. To learn how to trust you again..." Spencer silenced her as he placed his mouth back onto hers. His hands wrapped under her knees and he lifted her up so she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist.

"You can trust me now baby...I didn't kiss her...I didn't want her...please believe me" his hands moved wisps of her long hair from her face as she searched his eyes. She knew he was telling the truth.

"Please stop Spencer" she begged him as his hands ran down her neck to rest onto her shoulder.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her and she sighed lowly once and felt herself shudder as his hands moved onto her bare skin where her blouse had rose up.

"I don't know" she said breathlessly

"I know you don't baby...I am sorry...but I love you. You and only you" he told her. Amelia rested her hands onto his shoulders for support and she nodded.

"I love you too"

...

Spencer laid on the bed as Amelia sat up and swung her legs over her side of the bed. She had tears running down her eyes but she didn't turn around to look at him.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked her and he saw her shoulder rise and fall.

"Are you telling me the truth that she came onto you?" Amelia asked, her eyes were resting on the wardrobe as she couldn't look at Spencer as she asked him the questions.

"Yes. I would never have come onto her Amelia. I have you" Spencer sat up and leant against the headboard.

"And you didn't kiss her back?" Amelia asked

"I stood there like a stick and let her kiss me. When I finally realised what she was doing the damage had already been done" Spencer spoke honestly

"And it meant nothing? Not one little thing to you?" Amelia pushed him.

"Nothing. Nothing whatsoever" Amelia nodded.

"I believe you" she whispered and she did.

"Thank you" Spencer told her and she leant back onto the headboard and Spencer grabbed onto her hand.

"Why do you believe me?" Spencer wondered and she looked at him.

"After a year and a half with you I know you well enough. I know you wouldn't have done that to me and I also believe you would tell me the truth. You told me she was back in town and you have kept no secrets from me and so I don't think you would start now" Amelia replied to his question and she kissed him softly.

"Just never keep anything from me Spencer" Amelia warned him.

"I would never keep anything from you Amelia. I love you too much"

...

So they appear to have made up. Truth be known, I couldn't bear the two of them fighting and Lila was the one who came onto him and I didn't want her to come between them. So please leave a review my kind readers :D


	29. Chapter 29

Logic should have suggested that Amelia should have still been annoyed with Spencer for at least another week but she couldn't bring herself to be mad with him. She just wanted to erase the memory of Lila Archer from her mind as did Spencer. He continued to lay on the bed on that Tuesday and just tell Amelia how much he loved her; he caressed her face livingly with sweet kisses as she allowed tears to fall down her face. She didn't know why she was crying but she knew Spencer was still there with her and she knew he regretted ever meeting Lila that night. Amelia wanted things to get back to normal and so on the Wednesday morning she got up and changed for work as per usual as Spencer used the bathroom.

"I'm working late again tonight" she told Spencer as she ate her cereal bar and drank the hot chocolate.

"I don't know about today. I might be late and I might not" he shrugged and Amelia nodded simply before washing up her cup and throwing the wrapper into the bin.

"I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight" she told Spencer

"I'll see you then" he said and she left without even giving him a goodbye kiss.

...

"Good morning boy wonder. I hear you were sick yesterday?" Morgan asked as he spoke with Spencer who was making himself a cup of coffee

"I was sick, hence why I phoned in sick" he added about his forth lump of coffee

"Lovesick more like. What happened with Amelia? Garcia told me she hacked into her works computer network and Amelia was sick yesterday too. Coincidence that one" Morgan raised his brow.

"We made up. I told her I was sorry repeatedly and she finally said she forgave me but she is still acting off with me" Spencer stirred the granules, his eyes transfixed by the rotating motion in the cup.

"She'll be off with you for a while. Forgiveness it the first step, reconciliation is the second" Morgan said and Spencer gained creases in his forehead at what Morgan had just told him.

"Right" he said

"You need to take her out. Do something special for her so that she can see you love her" Morgan told him as they began to walk back out to their desks.

"I told her about a million times" Spencer sipped the coffee

"But you need a romantic gesture my little Romeo, so that she can see she is the only girl for you" Morgan spun around on his chair to see Garcia walking towards them.

"I hope you spent yesterday telling that girl you were sorry" she had a hand on her hip as she raised a brow in Spencer's direction.

"Of course I did. She accepted my apology eventually" Reid told them and Garcia nodded.

"I was just telling our darling boy here that he needs to do something romantic to show Amelia how she is the one for him, know what I mean baby girl?" Morgan said

"Derek's right my little boy genius...something romantic never went amiss. Make her feel special" Penelope advised him.

...

Spencer thought he had done it right. He hoped he had for her sake. He remained stood in the bedroom until he heard the door open.

"I'm home" she said flatly and then closed the door behind her. Spencer walked out from the bedroom and watched as she remained stood where she was with her mouth hung open.

"I want you to know how sorry I am" her curious eyes met his hoping ones and her mouth tugged up a little.

"It's beautiful" she said and he smiled slightly at her reaction. He had to admit that he had half expected her to storm out and say she couldn't be won over by this but she had done the exact opposite. Spencer Reid wasn't a romantic. Anyone could have told you that, but just for that night he figured that he would break out from his shell and do something he had never done before. He had decorated the apartment in candles which were all alight (he had sworn at them a couple of times because as soon as he walked past them they extinguished). He had placed a checked blanket where the coffee table should have been and on that there was a picnic basket. He had taken her back to the woods.

"I hoped you would like it but I wasn't sure because you seemed annoyed with me this morning and so I was worried about your reaction tonight so I really am...I'll shut up now" he said as he saw Amelia smile at him.

"I was annoyed with you Spencer. But seeing this...you really are sorry and I know you are" she said and he walked over to her and stroked her cheek slowly.

"I truly love you Amelia" he said as he stared into her eyes.

"I know" she said and kissed him

"Well. There has been a few altercations since our last picnic in the woods, for example, there is now champagne instead of orange juice" Spencer laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her to the blanket. She sat down near the TV as Spencer opened up the basket.

"Once again, we have cheese and ham sandwiches...sausage rolls...and a new addition is cold pizza" he caused Amelia to laugh at him as he handed her a plastic cup with champagne in it.

"You are sweet Spencer Reid. Daft but sweet" Amelia softly whispered

"I may take that as a compliment my dearest" he replied

"I found it funny. Normally relationships where this kind of thing happens break down and crumble for a while and yet I find myself unable to be mad at you for longer than a day...probably because I trust you when you say you didn't kiss her" Amelia told him and she nibbled onto the pizza.

"Well, it is safe to say that we don't really have a normal relationship Amelia. I mean we met only because you were going to help kill me, you took a bullet for me, saved me from your mad ex, I had to tutor you to law school then I went and arrested your father. We are not a normal couple" he commented

"You know only four percent of students who are tutored manage to pass the law exam" she could only say to that.

"I thought statistics were my thing" Spencer grinned to the side and Amelia shrugged.

"I know stuff too" she told him

"To statistics" Spencer raised his glass

"To ridiculous bumpy relationships" Amelia spoke and then they clunked their glasses together.


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey Spence...look here, Jack sent us a postcard" Amelia called when Spencer walked in from work one night. It was August and they hadn't mentioned Lila Archer in a long time. Spencer kind of had to admit he was glad about it.

"Let's see that" Spencer said and Amelia handed him the little postcard which contained a few squiggles and then her aunt writing to say that he was fine.

"At least he is alright with your aunt then" Spencer handed the postcard back to Amelia who was sat at the dining room table with her laptop open and an Word and Excel programme running. Amelia placed the postcard down and smiled again as Spencer leant down to kiss her.

"You have a good day?" she asked and then began typing ferociously. Spencer placed the kettle on to boil as he pulled out a cup.

"Quiet. No one seems to be murdering anyone nowadays" Spencer commented and he leant against the counter and folded his arms.

"Well it is not the case for us. I have just been given one more murder trial to deal with straight from Quantico police" Amelia picked her pen up and began jotting in her notebook.

"I shall rephrase then; there are not many serial killers around" Spencer said and he poured coffee into his cup.

"You know normal people would consider that a good thing" Amelia told him.

"Well yes...it is..." Spencer agreed with her and loosened his tie further.

"Anyway, so this guy just murdered his wife for committing adultery and we tell him we can get his sentence down to six years max and he goes along and tells us he doesn't want to be giving a lenient sentence considering the circumstances. Says that he would rather pay fully for what he did" Amelia looked at Spencer who had his back to her as he was pouring his coffee.

"Isn't there such a thing as lawyer-client confidentiality?" Spencer mused

"There is but I didn't tell you his name or the case name so all is fine" Amelia told him

"And why are you telling me this now?" Spencer wondered

"Because he has a son" she replied.

"Ah" Spencer simply replied.

"It just made me think of Jack you know? A boy left with no parents and no family and he has to go and live with his aunt who isn't his aunt but his mother's friend" Amelia explained

"The case is getting to you" Spencer said and Amelia nodded before turning off her laptop and swivelling on the wooden chair so she sat to the side of it.

"It's making me think about Jack. How I am his big sister and I have only visited him once" Amelia told Spencer.

"You never visited because of your parents and now you have a job which works you to death and you don't have enough time to visit but you write Amelia. It's not like you have lost touch with him. He is only a baby and you have to remember he is being looked after well enough by your aunt" Spencer told her and he picked her up by her hands and led her to the sofa where he sat her down.

"You're right. It's not as if I am ignoring him...I'll make time to go and visit him soon. Before Christmas I will take a few days off and go see him" Amelia promised

"I'll go with you too. I am sure I am owed time off" he told her

"I am sure you are too" she said and then he kissed her.

...

Spencer was nervous. Actually nervous was an overstatement for how he felt. Every minute which passed at work he kept on hitting his hand on his pocket to make sure it was still there and he hadn't lost it.

"You hiding some other girls number in that pocket of yours Reid?" Prentiss asked as the team left the conference room.

"No. Don't be silly" he laughed nervously and Garcia and Morgan walked over to where he was stood.

"What have you got in there Reid? You keep checking your pocket nervously" Morgan asked

"I...it's a ring" he told them and the pair of them exchanged glances at each other before Garcia smiled.

"You're going to do it?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I think so...I want to do it" he told them

"Let's see it then" Garcia shrieked shrilly but Spencer shook his head.

"You can see it if she says yes" he told them sternly.

"Our little boy is getting married" Penelope sighed and she latched onto Morgan's arm and leant on his side.

"We hope he is. How you going to do it?"

"She's home early tonight so I am going to do it in the flat. Nothing fancy...I want it to be between me and her, not in a restaurant full of people" Reid told them and they raised their brows.

...

"Hey. Look don't get angry with me or anything but I can't be bothered to cook so I ordered Chinese" Amelia told Spencer as she remained sat on the sofa reading her Elle magazine. She had changed into one of Spencer's long shirts on the Friday night as the TV played 'Friends' to itself.

"That's fine" Spencer began to wipe his hand across his brow and he noticed he was sweating. He wiped it off and rolled up the sleeves of his blue shirt and once again he patted his pocket.

"You have a good day?" she asked and placed the magazine down and angled her head so she could see him at the doorway.

"Spencer...you've gone red baby, what's wrong?" she wondered aloud and Spencer walked over to her and stood by the sofa.

"Nothing...everything is good. You know I love you right?" he asked as he grasped his sweaty hands onto hers and she remained sat with her brow cocked and a smile on her lips.

"I think I know Spencer" she joked and then Spencer did it. He fell to the floor, on one knee of course, and he held tightly onto her hands. Amelia sat up straight as one of hands went into his pocket and stayed there.

"Amelia Anne Walters...I am not sure how to do this and I thought long and hard about it and I decided that it was the right thing to do...I love you, I love you more than anything or anyone in this world and I cannot imagine a life without you and so...I want to ask you...will you do me the exceptional honour of becoming my wife?"

Spencer finally took his hand from his pocket and fumbled around as he opened up the box and presented a ring to her. Amelia looked at the ring and then into Spencer's soft brown eyes. Spencer remained on his knee, each second ticked by and he felt as though it was hours and he got no answer from her.

"Oh...you don't want to marry me" he stated sadly

"Spencer..." she began but he cut her off

"I'm sorry...you don't have to answer because you feel pressurised. I will understand completely if this is not what you want" he told her

"Spencer..." she tried again.

"No Amelia, don't say anything. I get it, honestly..." he began to ramble but Amelia cut him off this time:

"Would you listen to me Spence...the answer is yes" she smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Yes?" he checked

"Yes you daft doctor" she told him and he fumbled around getting the ring from the box and then placing it onto her finger. Before she had a chance to admire it Doctor Reid's lips came onto hers.

...

Awww...marriage :D Let's hope nothing happens now which could tear them apart? (hmmm...what could happen I wonder?) So leave me a review and tell me your views on the engagement. I always imagined Spencer would be nervous about asking someone to marry him :D


	31. Chapter 31

"Good morning the future Mrs Reid" Spencer smiled as Amelia walked out the bedroom to find her fiancé sat on the sofa eating cereal. Amelia squealed in delight as soon as she heard him say that.

"I can't believe it! We're engaged Spence" Amelia shrieked as she reached for the bowl in the top cupboard. Spencer chuckled at her enthusiasm and flipped to the next page of the book he was reading as he continued shovelling cereal into his mouth.

"I'm going to have to practice my new signature. Mrs Amelia Reid, it sounds right doesn't it?" she giggled and once again admired the ruby ring on her finger.

"It sounds nice" Spencer told her and she began pouring out her cereal before adding milk.

"So it begs the question to be asked; what type of wedding do you want...and when do we have it?" she sat down next to him on the sofa and he set his book on the armrest and raised his brows.

"I've never really thought about it to be honest. I thought you would have an idea considering around 90 percent of first time brides have their idea of the perfect wedding, of course only about, 30 percent of those can realistically afford it" Spencer quoted

"Well once again I am in the minority. I have no idea...you know, I never really thought about it once" she admitted

"We'll figure something out, not too big though" Spencer warned her.

"We don't know enough people for it to be _too _big Spencer, of course I want Jack there with him being my little brother and everything" Amelia told Spencer who nodded.

"And I would want my team there, considering they are basically my family" he replied and she nodded to his request.

"What about winter? A winter wedding would be nice and if it snows Spence!" Amelia shrieked as she ate a spoonful of cereal.

"It would be...we should really start arranging because 74 percent of couples arrange their weddings at least three months before it happens" he quoted more statistics

"This time we'll be in the majority! I will phone Marina and tell her I want Jack here which unfortunately mean she has to come" Amelia placed her bowl on the coffee table and reached for her mobile

"Well it would be highly unlikely she would put Jack on a plane and just send to Virginia" Spencer told her

"No kidding" Amelia spoke sarcastically as the she heard the phone ring at the other end.

"Hello?" her aunt answered

"It's Amelia. I need to ask you something" she said

"I am listening with bated breath" _sarcastic cow _Amelia thought when she spoke

"Would you be willing to bring Jack over to Virginia in winter sometime?" Amelia asked

"And why would I do that?" her aunt asked her

"Because me and Spencer are getting married and I want him there" Amelia told her

"And you don't know when?" her aunt asked "not very organised"

"Spencer only asked me last night. And I wanted to make sure you would be able to come" Amelia replied

"I should imagine so" she said "anyway I have a message for you"

"What is it?" Amelia asked

"Your father wants to see you" she said and Amelia didn't reply to start with.

"Did you hear me? I said..." she began but Amelia stopped her:

"I heard. Why? Did he say?" Amelia wondered

"I don't know why. He sent a letter telling me to tell you, it only came yesterday"

...

Amelia was packing her bag as was Spencer. She had taken two days off work to go to California. She didn't know why she was going but she felt as though she should, Spencer was packing to fly off to New York with the team but unlike Amelia; he didn't know how long he would be.

"We've been engaged for less than twenty four hours and now we're packing and going our separate ways" Amelia complained as Spencer shrugged himself into his cardigan and shut his case.

"I know, but we'll be back together soon" he assured her and she placed her high waisted shorts on along with a normal white top. She had sunglasses on top of her head as the August sun was getting warm outside. It was the Saturday afternoon and Amelia had secured herself on a flight to California for that night where she would then go and visit her father the day after and on the second day she planned to go and see Jack. His birthday was in September and so she brought him a present and a card in case she didn't see him again for a while. The couple walked out into the bright sunshine and Spencer began to complain about the heat as he was in his work clothes. Amelia was going with Spencer to the airport and then they would part ways. He would obviously travel in better style than her.

"Phone me once you land in California and then again tonight sometime" he told her when they were stood outside the airport.

"I will. I love you" she said and kissed him.

"Put her down Romeo, those psychos won't turn themselves in!" Derek Morgan shouted from down the sidewalk and Amelia smiled into Spencer's lips as she heard him yell.

"I'll talk to you later" she smiled and with one last kiss she left for departures.

...

"Well I guess it's a nice hotel...like the one we first stayed in" she reminded him of when Potter was after them and they had been put up in a hotel suite. Spencer chuckled.

"How can I forget that?" he asked her as she explored the bathroom which was off the bedroom. There was only a small little living area before you walked through the door into the bedroom.

"You can't. How's New York?" Amelia asked him.

"We're having a Chinese and they gave me chopsticks" he complained as he stood outside the Chinese restaurant looking in and seeing the team wave at him all together. He smiled and then turned around again.

"You are using chopsticks? Obviously you asked for a fork" Amelia smiled as she ran a hand through her hair and checked her reflection in the mirror.

"You know me too well" he told her

"Well I hope so. We are engaged my dear fiancé" she retorted.

"I know 'the soon to be Mrs Reid', after all, I was the one to propose to you" he grinned at the memory

"Thank God. I would have hated to propose to you" she laughed "anyway; I am going to hit the sack. I have to be at the prison for nine tomorrow"

"You still can't figure out why he wants to see you?" Spencer checked

"No idea Spence. I am a little nervous about going to see him" she admitted

"Don't be. He is your father. Just be careful...I don't like the idea of you being in a jail" Spencer frowned

"I will be fine baby. After all I do believe they secure prisons these days. The funding isn't that bad they allow criminals to roam around" she joked

"Well look after yourself anyway and call me after you've visited him"

"I will. Night Spence"

"Night Amelia. Love you"

"Likewise"

...

Any ideas what her father wants? Leave a review with your thoughts so far my dear readers!


	32. Chapter 32

Amelia walked hesitantly up to the prison where the sign told visitors to go. She had to admit she felt a shiver go through her body as she stepped into the cold concrete walls. She was guided into a room which sectioned by bulletproof glass and a row of chairs and a phone sat on the table. Amelia was told to sit on the third seat as more people began to fill the room. Suddenly there was a loud buzz and then one by one the prisoners came out. Amelia watched as her pale father took a seat on the other side of the glass and picked up the phone, she followed suit and allowed him to speak first:

"You came" he observed

"You said you wanted to see me" she replied and his eyes noticed the sparkling object on her finger and he smiled softly.

"You're engaged?" he guessed and she nodded.

"Spencer asked me on Friday night" she told him and she smiled slightly at the memory.

"He seems a good boy Amelia. Like he will look after you" her father told her honestly. From what he had seen of Spencer Reid he couldn't fault him, the only thing remotely wrong with the boy was the fact he seemed like a know it all.

"He does. Now why did you want to see me? Before you said you wanted no visitors" she replied and her father looked down the row of other prisoners before staring into his daughter's blue eyes.

"I didn't want any visitors because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I'm a proud man Amelia, you know that" he spoke adamantly and Amelia nodded at his phrasing. She did know.

"I want to know something Amelia...about Jack" he said

"I'm listening" she pursued her lips shut and waited for him to speak.

"Why did you not take sole custody of him? He is your brother" her father asked her

"Me and Spencer have jobs which require us to work for long hours" she said "we didn't think it would be fair on us to have Jack and take him from Marina who only has him left. He is settled here in California"

"There is something more than that Amelia Anne Walters. I may not have been a father to you for seven years but I know there is something by the way your eyes couldn't hold contact with me. Your jobs are not the main reason for this...what about when you and Spencer plan to have kids?" her father asked her

"We haven't got that far yet" Amelia adjusted the sunglasses which were perched on top of her head.

"Well when you do...will you be able to look after _your own child_?"

"Is this why you think I don't want Jack? Because I don't want him to be in mine and Spencer's life?" she was disgusted.

"If you two decided to have children then you would feel as though Jack is intruding into your happy little family and that is why I think you don't want him if I am being honest" he sat back in his chair and watched as his daughter looked away and blinked back tears.

"Well me and Spencer haven't decided to start a family so your reason is ridiculous" she spat down the phone when she had finished looking away from him.

"But when you do..." he said but Amelia spoke over him:

"We won't" she snapped

"How can you be so sure?" he asked her

"Because I can't have children" she snapped quietly and her father blinked a few times.

"You heard right. After the miscarriage they told me I wouldn't be able to have any more children so don't you dare preach your shit theory to me" she hissed and her father leant forward and closer to the glass.

"I didn't know Amelia..." he trailed off.

"Well neither does Spencer" she said

"You should tell him. He has a right to know that you won't be able to give him a child"

"I will tell him when I choose to. I don't need your advice" she spoke with venom occupying her voice.

"And you want to know the real reason I don't want to look after Jack? It's because I am scared. Scared something bad would happen to me because he lives with me, after all, I wasn't a good mother to my own child...she died because of me and I don't want to hurt Jack. I don't want to risk him and fail him like I did my daughter" she told him honestly.

"Amelia, what happened to your daughter wasn't your fault..." her father began but once again Amelia pounced;

"Wasn't it? Maybe if I did things differently then she would be here today but she was in _my _body, _my _flesh and that is where she died...she is dead because of me"

"No, that is not true" her father told her adamantly

"Yes it is. If I had been a better mother she might be alive...I don't want to hurt Jack like I did my own child"

"Just promise me you will speak with him. Don't abandon him" her father said and she nodded.

"I will...but I can't take full responsibility for him, I risk hurting him" suddenly there was a buzzing noise.

"Visiting time is over folks!" an officer yelled.

"Look after yourself Amelia" her father said and she nodded before placing the phone down and following the other visitors out of the prison. Amelia called a cab again and once in the back of it she began to feel tears in her eye.

"You alright love?" the taxi driver asked as he watched her through his rear view mirror. Amelia wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her think summery cardigan.

"I'm fine" she assured him and he left the topic there. She knew she had to tell Spencer. But she was scared of what would happen if she did so. Scared he would leave her because she couldn't give him a child to love, scared she would suddenly become worthless if he found out. Regardless, she pulled her phone out and called him.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked her

"Yeah I am good...how are you doing?"

"We haven't caught him. Hotch and Prentiss are with Morgan busting into a suspects house at the moment. I am stuck here working out riddles so hopefully we have him and I will be on a flight home for tomorrow. How are you?"

"Good...my father wanted to see me to wonder why I didn't take sole custody of Jack" she told him as the taxi driver pulled up to her hotel. She jumped out and swung her bag onto her shoulder before handing him a twenty dollar bill and smiling goodbye to him.

"You told him about your job and how it wouldn't be fair on him then?" Spencer guessed

"Yeah...I am off to see Jack tomorrow then I am catching the flight home that Monday night. I booked Tuesday off just because I felt like it" she told him

"Right...look baby...the team need me" he said

"I get it. Love you Spence"

"Love you too" he replied.

Amelia walked up to her suite and shut the door before hanging her head down and crying over her lost daughter. She wanted to take Jack back with her to Virginia but she couldn't. She couldn't risk losing him like she did her daughter. She didn't want to fail two innocent children.

...

Review? You know you would make my day :D


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey little Jack" Amelia greeted her little brother as she bent down to his height. He was in the back garden playing on his swing as Amelia placed her bag onto the glass patio table and looked towards the boy.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your sister?" Marina asked in her snooty voice and Jack smiled shyly before stumbling forwards the Amelia, he stopped a few paces away and began to jump up and down and shriek in delight as he saw a butterfly. Marina was stood against the post of the sing as she watched Amelia hold her arms out to Jack and him fall into them.

"Whoopsy daisy" she laughed as she stood Jack upright again.

"Sister" he chuckled and Amelia nodded

"That's right Jack, I am your sister and you're my brother"

"Where's daddy and mummy? I drew a picture" he asked her and Amelia looked over to Marina.

"What did you tell him?" she wondered. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to a nearly two year old boy.

"You're mummy is in a better place Jack, you know that and your daddy has gone away for a while" Marina replied to him and Amelia looked back into his soft blue eyes.

"I want my mummy" he said stubbornly

"He's like this almost every day" Marina told Amelia

"Now listen to your big wise sister Jack, do you think you can do that?" she asked him and she fell to the floor and crossed her legs. Jack followed suit and copied his big sister as she looked at him.

"I'm going to tell you a little story Jack" she began and the little boy smiled and nodded, his brown curls flying softly around him.

"Good, now your mummy was hurt by a bad man Jack, a very bad man, and because this happened your mummy turned into an angel" Amelia began

"Can she fly?" he asked his sister.

"Of course she can, she flies through the sky everyday and she has her own cloud which is her new home and do you know what she does at home?" Amelia asked him and he shook his head.

"She watches you" Amelia draped a hand through her hair and pulled it from her face as Jack sat and looked around.

"I can't see her!" he shrieked and Amelia laughed at the little boy.

"You can't see her Jack but she is watching you from up there" Amelia pointed towards the clouds in the sky and Jack raised a brow at her.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because your mummy told me Jack...she told me to tell you that she is watching you and everything you do" _Sounds like mother _Amelia thought sarcastically as Jack began his interrogation on her.

"Why did she tell you? I want to talk to her" Jack complained

"She told me to tell you because she didn't want to talk to you in case you became upset and mummy didn't want that for you" Amelia told him as he began pulling tufts of grass out from the ground.

"Can I visit mummy?" his eyes became wide

"No...not yet but one day you will be able to. When you're a big boy" Amelia ruffled his hair and he jutted his chin out and folded his arms.

"I am a big boy" he said stubbornly and Amelia chuckled at him.

"I know you are...but you need to get a bit bigger first. Remember your mummy loves you very much though" she said softly

"Daddy?"

"Your daddy was very sad when your mummy had to go and become an angel...he has had to go away for some time" Amelia began another tale to tell her brother

"Is he ill? Is he in hospital?"

"No he's not in hospital and he isn't really ill. He is just sad and he needs some time alone"

"Why couldn't I go with him?"

"Because you're not a big boy and your daddy needs you to stay here and grow up to become a good boy for your Auntie Marina, do you think you can do that?" she asked

"Yes" he said and Amelia smiled at him and knelt onto her knees.

"Can sister Amelia have a hug before she goes?" Amelia asked and the boy stood up and fell into his sister's arms as she breathed in the scent of him and sighed. She patted him on the back before pulling away.

"Will you come back?" he asked her

"I might do...but you and your Auntie Marina are visiting in winter sometimes because your big sister is getting married" Amelia told him and his mouth fell agape.

"You have to love someone to get married" he stated

"I do. I love Spencer...do you remember him?" but the boy shook his head

"Are you going to be a princess?" he asked her

"For a day yes" she agreed

"Mummy said I will find my princess one day but I don't like girls" he whispered and Amelia nodded seriously

"You like me though?" she checked

"You're not a girl, you're my sister" he corrected her

"Oh right I see" she said quietly and nodded her head as Jack laughed. Amelia stood up and held ruffled Jack's hair as she picked up her bag.

"I'll see you later little brother. Love you" she said

"Jack, you go and play on your swing whilst I take your sister to her car" Marina stroked the little boys cheek and he ran back to jump onto his swing.

"I have to admit Amelia I am impressed. You handled that quite well" her aunt congratulated her as they walked back through the kitchen and hallway.

"I couldn't tell him the truth" she admitted and her aunt pursued her lips

"The truth is sometimes difficult to deal with but you will make a fine mother one day perhaps" her aunt said and Amelia turned to look at her as her eyes opened wide.

"Was it something I said?" her aunt asked as she judged the look on her niece's face.

"No...it is just that...it doesn't matter. I will call you to tell you about the wedding" Amelia said when her cab pulled up at the sidewalk.

"I look forward to it" her aunt replied, sounding as if – in fact – she didn't look forward to it at all.

...

Spencer walked up to the apartment with heavy eyes and a tired body. It had been an exhausting few days but he was back on the Monday night. Late, granted, but it was still Monday. He dragged his small case up the flights of stairs until he finally came to his apartment. He threw his keys onto the worktop and left the bag of clothes near the bedroom door before hanging up his jacket and leather bag. He saw Amelia laid asleep on the sofa and next to her was a note:

Wake me up. We need to talk

Spencer took a few moments to look over the note but eventually he did as she had instructed him.

"Hey darling...you said you needed to speak" he bent on his knees and caressed her cheek as her eyes opened lazily. The only light was the one coming from the lamp next to the TV but as soon as she saw Spencer she sat up straight; allowing him onto the sofa.

"I do...this weekend has scared me Spencer" she admitted and he raised a brow.

"Go on"

"About the thought of family. _Our _family" she emphasised

"What about it?" Spencer gulped

"I...I know I should have told you earlier...but...I can't give you a family Spencer" she whispered lowly and looked down onto the sofa.

"I...I don't know what to say Amelia..." he admitted.

"When I miscarried they told me it was because my body doesn't produce enough progesterone to carry the pregnancy through. I know I should have told you earlier but I didn't know how to. I guess I was scared that you wouldn't want me if you knew"

Spencer curled a finger under her chin and forced her to make eye contact with him. Her eyes were glimmering with tears as he wiped them away from her cheek.

"I could not love you any less Amelia Anne Walters and the fact you cannot give me a child will never change that" he promised her "and I don't know if I would have wanted a child"

"Why not?" she wondered

"My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic Amelia...there is a chance it is in my genes and I couldn't pass that down onto an innocent child. It wouldn't be fair and I would feel as though it would have been my fault" he admitted and Amelia couldn't say anything. She didn't know what to say to him.

"And besides, due to the amount of caffeine I drink I am probably not fertile" he smiled and Amelia chuckled through her tears.

"See, we're both messed up" he told her "but we both have each other and you have Jack who can visit anytime he likes"

"I need to tell you the truth about Jack, Spencer...the reason I don't want to look after him"

"It's because of your job baby, it wouldn't be fair" but Amelia shook her head.

"It's my fault that I lost my child Spencer...I couldn't save her because it is my body that is messed up and I failed her Spence...and...if I can do that to my own child then...I could fail someone else's and Jack doesn't need someone like that looking after him" Amelia managed to fight through her tears but Spencer shook his head fiercely.

"No. It is not your fault you miscarried Amelia, things like that happen" he promised her but she shook violently

"It was...it was my fault...I killed her..." she sobbed and Spencer awkwardly pulled her to him as they remained sat on the sofa.

"No you didn't...it was an accident...a tragic accident" he told her and placed her head to his chest as she cried uncontrollably.

"My body...my daughter...not Jack...not him...I can't risk failing him"

"Sh sh...none of this is your fault...none at all" he caressed her hair soothingly.


	34. Chapter 34

"So this one looks nice" Amelia pointed into the glass window as Spencer peered over her shoulder. August was coming to an end and they had both decided it was about time they planned their wedding which they ended up wanting on December 5th. Marina had said she and Jack would fly in on that Friday night and stay for the wedding on Saturday before leaving on the Sunday. Spencer had told his team and they were overwhelmed for the baby of the group. Spencer had tried to get hold of Gideon but he was having no luck. For some reason he wanted him to know he had moved on with his life. Morgan was to be the best man and Amelia had asked Penelope Garcia of all people to be a bridesmaid for her. Amelia had told Garcia many things and she had been a shoulder to cry on and so she figured it would be nice to ask her. Penelope had jumped at the opportunity and was already sorting out dress fittings for Amelia.

"I kind of like it. It's nice and simple" Spencer smiled as his hand held onto Amelia's waist and he stood on the tips of his toes so he could get a better look at the ring in the window.

"Nothing like us then" Amelia placed a hand over Spencer's which was on her waist as she peered up into his eyes.

"Maybe it could be. We could use some normality in our life" Spencer kissed her on the lips as people bustled by on the sidewalk. There were some other couples who were looking in the window at various types of jewellery and Spencer suddenly felt happy. He was getting married to a woman he thought too good to be true for him and yet she stood before him choosing out wedding wings for them.

"Have you seen the price Spence?" she asked him and both his arms went around her waist and he leant his chin on the fabric of the checked shirt she was wearing.

"Well...we can afford it Amelia. It's our day and everything has to be perfect" he pecked her on the cheek.

...

"You got the rings already?" Garcia asked as they walked into the third bridal store. Amelia was carrying a bottle of water in her hand and she smiled at Penelope.

"Me and Spencer just found the right type of ring for us and we didn't want to wait" Amelia heard the chime of the door and a woman behind a counter smiled at them and then went back to her calculator and another bride.

"You are so organised! It's only September and you have the venue, reception and rings" Garcia began searching through the dresses which were clothed in plastic bags.

"Spencer figured it would be better to be organised. You know how he is" Amelia shrugged and adjusted the leather bag on her shoulder. Penelope had found her bridesmaid dress which was a light purple and knee length. She said she would team it up with her 'killer mega purple heels'.

"Ladies, how can I help you today?" the woman who was behind the till asked.

"I'm after a wedding dress" Amelia told her and she began her magic. Once she had picked out five dresses, Amelia and Garcia made their way to the back of the shop which was fitted out with changing rooms and sofa. Garcia settled down and waited as Amelia went into the dressing room. When she was in the dressing room she heard her phone vibrate and when she checked it she saw it was a text from Marina telling Amelia that Jack liked the present she had bought him for his birthday. She smiled and began to change into the dress. The first one she put one was too clingy and then flared out the knees. All in all, she didn't like it. Penelope nodded her head when she went out and then Amelia raised her brow and she shook it. The process went on for what seemed like ages until she found it. It clung to the top half of her body and laced up at the back, there was beads decorated all over it and the skirt to it flared out, but not too much, just enough to swish around Amelia as she walked.

"Now that I like" Garcia stood up and she walked around the dress. Amelia pulled it up and pushed her hair back.

"You think it's nice?" she checked

"My opinion doesn't count. Do you like it?" Garcia asked and Amelia nodded.

"I love it...it's just right" she said

"And Spencer will love you in anything you wear" Garcia told her and Amelia smiled. She knew he would.

...

"Can you believe we get married on Saturday?" Amelia gushed when she woke up on Wednesday morning. Spencer smiled lazily and kissed his bride to be.

"I can actually" he chuckled and Amelia once again looked at the ring on her finger. Spencer had asked the team to be his guests. He didn't even ask his own mother. He knew she wasn't in a fit condition to travel all the way to Virginia from Las Vegas, but, he had wrote. He had even sent a picture of him and his fiancée, it was the least he could do.

"Is that my phone?" Spencer began fishing around on the bedside table for it and finally he found it.

"Reid. Yes Morgan. She is with me now. How many times do you have to be told it is none of your business? Yep. Great. I'll be ready. Goodbye Morgan" Spencer hung up in and placed his hands over his eyes.

"You're going?" Amelia asked him

"Yep. Miami this time" and then Spencer began the packing process as Amelia just watched him.

"You know I may not see you before the wedding?" Spencer told her as he folded up his cardigan. Amelia caught a glimpse of his suit in the wardrobe but she didn't look at it. Her dress was at Penelope's and that was where she was staying on Friday night.

"I figured as much" she admitted and Spencer shut his bag and quickly changed. Once he was ready to leave he went back into the bedroom and kissed Amelia.

"I'll see you down the aisle" Spencer chuckled near her lips.

"I'll be the one in white" she smiled at the cheesiness of it all and so did Spencer.

"I'll be waiting" he promised

"You'd best be" she threatened.

...

Amelia went to work on the Wednesday and Thursday with butterflies in her stomach. Until Thursday dinnertime came around and her phone went off.

"Walters" she said into her office phone and began typing.

"Amelia?" a vaguely familiar man's voice asked

"Yeah" she said

"This is Agent Hotchner" he spoke

"Oh...how can I help Agent?" she asked him

"I don't know how to tell you this Amelia..." he trailed off and she sat up straight "Spencer has been kidnapped"

...

Dum dum dum! So leave a review and tell me what you think is going to happen :D Thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

"Amelia darling" Garcia sighed when she saw Amelia walk up to the airport. Hotch had told Garcia to fly out with Amelia to Miami and give her the lowdown of what had happened to her fiancé. He had even said there was no need for a passport because it would waste time. He had allowed them to use another private jet of theirs. Once on the plane Garcia sat opposite Amelia who ran a hand down the middle of her hair and turned pale.

"Tell me what happened Pen" Amelia spoke and Garcia nodded.

"Reid and Rossi were protecting this man who we thought was to be targeted next by the killer due to letters he showed us threatening him. But when Reid and Rossi went down into the basement they phoned and said they had found a girl chained to the wall, it would seem the guy- Martin Acorn- is a paranoid schizophrenic and so he has two personalities" Penelope told her and she nodded.

"Do you know how Spencer is?" he worried as the plane rose higher above the clouds.

"The phone was snatched from him just after he told us about the girl in the basement. There is SWAT and our negotiating team outside of Acorn's house but there has been no development. We think he has Reid and Rossi in the basement along with the girl"

"Oh God" Amelia rubbed a tear away from her cheek as Garcia leant over the table in the jet and patted her on the knee.

"We'll get to him Amelia" she promised

"I feel so useless...being sat here unable to do anything to help Spence...not Spence"

...

"Hey baby girl, Amelia" Morgan greeted them from the large black car he was sat in. Amelia hugged the black coat she was wearing closer to herself as she climbed into the back of the car. She placed her Versace briefcase on the seat next to her and then she saw it. Spencer had left his purple scarf in the car. Morgan watched Amelia as she picked the scarf up and played with it in her hands in an absent minded way.

"The situation hasn't changed. He said he doesn't want to negotiate and that time will tell what is going to happen" Morgan said as they drove "now there are a few ground rules Amelia, you can't make a move towards the house at any time, you have to obey orders from Hotch and if he tells you to leave then you must. Garcia here will be with you at your side at all time"

"Okay" Amelia continued staring at the scarf

...

"So agents let's play a little game to pass the time, shall we?" Martin tormented the two agents who he had cuffed. Rossi was sat near the girl who was still chained whilst Reid was sat near a table which housed four TV's which showed scenes from the cameras Acorn's had put up around his house. Martin continued staring at the TV which showed the driveway of his large wooden house. There were five normal police patrol cars in the front with doors open and police stood behind each one. There was SWAT in the background who would be drafted in when needed. The ones who stood out to him was the ones in FBI jackets due to the fact they looked the most anxious to get the agents out of the house. Acorn had phoned Hotch on his mobile and told him that he had the agents at gunpoint and he had gotten Rossi to confirm this down the phone.

"Hold on...we have a new arrival gentleman" Martin looked onto the black and white screen and saw a woman waking up to the patrol cars, she was walking behind Morgan and then she shook Hotch's hand. Spencer peered up at the screen and Martin watched his reaction which was one of shock and hurt. He was hurt to see her face in so much distress.

"Judging by the gaping mouth Dr. Reid I would say she is your bird perhaps?" Martin chuckled but Spencer didn't say anything. Then he watched as the brunette's hand went into her hair and he took in the ring on her finger.

"Due to the fact she hasn't got a wedding ring on but she does have some form of ring on I would have to say she is your fiancée, correct?" he tormented Spencer who once again looked at Rossi who shook his head, silently telling Reid not to bite the bait.

"Judging by the silence I would say yes. Damn Dr. Reid she is fine. How did someone like you manage to pull a posh bird like her?" Martin tormented and Spencer's fists balled up into a fist from behind his back.

"I think I may call the negotiating team back asking to swap you for your girl, what you say Dr?" he continued his pain and Reid began to feel himself turn red with anger at what he was hearing this monster say about his fiancée.

"I'll tell you something though Spencer boy...I wouldn't mind having a go on her if you care for sharing" and then Spencer snapped.

"You sick son of a bitch! I swear to God if you even dare lay a finger on her I will kill you myself!" Reid roared as Martin picked up the phone and began dialling.

...

Hotch came off the phone and he looked at Prentiss and Morgan who were staring at him.

"He wants to come out...he says he is bringing the hostages out" Hotch said and the two of them pulled out their guns.

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked

"We do the same as we do in any other case. We take him down if he even tries to hurt one of them. If not we try to get him to come quietly" Hotch told them.

"Garcia, I need you to take Amelia back to the SUV. Stay there until I tell you otherwise" Hotch said and Garcia grabbed onto Amelia's arm who reluctantly allowed Penelope to drag her back to the car where she opened the door to the passenger side and allowed Amelia to sit in.

...

"Up. Now, everyone up! If I am going to go down I'm doing it with glory!" Martin roared and the two agents stumbled up with the cuffs still intact. Martin grabbed the girl from the wall and pushed her to the front of the line of the three people and he trained his gun onto Spencer's head who was at the back.

"Now. You will move slowly to the front door and if you dare disobey my orders I will shoot the good Doctor's head from his shoulders" he spoke slowly and deadly and the girl began to lead the way. Spencer followed until they hit the outside world. The police were hidden behind their doors with their guns pointed at Martin who had Spencer grabbed by the collar of his shirt. Amelia saw Spencer from the car and she climbed out and stood up straight and stared at him as his own eyes found hers. They didn't shout anything and they didn't move. Spencer hoped she knew what he was thinking anyway and she likewise. Penelope had her hand on Amelia's arm to stop her from moving away but she knew that if she wanted to do it she would. But Amelia daren't move in case she ended up getting Spencer killed.

"Martin, it's over. Drop the gun" Hotch said and Martin smiled.

"I know that. But I want the fame. I'm not going down for nothing" he pointed the gun firmly into Spencer's temple and Amelia thought why. Why her fiancé out of the three did he have to threaten?

"You will have fame Martin but you don't need to hurt any of them" Morgan spoke and Martin waved the gun around at the other two hostages and he released Spencer's collar and pushed him to his knees. He trained his gun over Spencer's head and at Rossi.

"But they deserve it Agent Hotchner...they have all sinned" he replied and this time Amelia did step forward as she saw Spencer on the floor. Penelope wrapped a hand around Amelia's arm and looked her in the eye:

"You don't want to do it Amelia. They know what they're doing" she promised

"Martin this is your last warning. Drop the gun now" Hotch took lead and Martin's gun made a click noise.

"I'd prefer not to" he spoke icily and then there was a shot.

...

Read and Review please :D


	36. Chapter 36

"No!" Amelia shouted as soon as she heard the shot go off and she attempted to run forward to see what had happened. Garcia grabbed her around the waist and held her back from the scene.

"Let go of me Garcia!" Amelia yelled as another shot was one again fired. Amelia began to feel her eyes fill up with tears as she hysterically sobbed and struggled against Penelope.

"He's down!" Morgan shouted and Amelia fought against Penelope

"Call an ambulance" Hotch shouted and Prentiss began to pull out her phone and this time Amelia did manage to get away from Penelope as she ran towards the scene where the police cars was. Morgan grabbed her around the wrist and before she could turn around and snap at Morgan she saw him. He was walking towards the cars with a dazed look on his face.

"Spencer..." she whispered and this time Morgan did let her go as she ran into Spencer's waiting arms.

"Amelia" he sighed her name as he inhaled the scent of her hair and bunched his fist into her brown curls.

"Your here...I thought he had...I was so scared Spencer..." Amelia pressed her face into his sweater on his shoulder.

"I'm here...I know, I was scared too...I thought I wouldn't see you again..." he replied

"But your here. Did you have to do it two days before our wedding?" she sniffed and pulled away from Spencer but kept her hands wrapped around his arms as his held the side of her waist. Spencer chuckled slightly as they heard sirens come blaring into the foreground.

"I will try and be more considerate next time" he nodded twice and frowned and Amelia laughed once and hugged him again.

"I'm just glad you're alright"

...

"I'm fine Hotch, honest" Spencer was sat in the passenger seat of the SUV with his legs hanging out the door. Amelia was stood opposite him with her hands resting on top of his in his lap. Hotch was leant against the back door and he nodded.

"You did well Reid. Getting yourself and the girl out the way like that...if it wasn't for you..." Hotch trailed off and Spencer nodded in understanding.

"I know Hotch. But everything is alright. No one got hurt" Well no one apart from Acorn. Who was pronounced dead by the paramedics. Hotch had shot him before he had a chance to shoot Spencer because he wasn't going to risk Spencer being hurt. He was part of the team and a part of the family.

"I have to go and speak with the sheriff. As soon as I'm done we'll be out of here" Hotch promised and he stalked off. Amelia leant her forehead onto Spencer's and he closed his eyes.

"This wasn't how I imagined the rest of my week to be" she murmured and Spencer chuckled under her as his fingers messed with the ruby ring on her finger.

"We'll go home and then on the Saturday we'll be married" he told her and this time she did smile properly.

"It may sound daft but I was getting nervous but after today I'm not. This time I know we can get through anything and a wedding doesn't make me nervous now" she replied.

...

"You look just as beautiful as ever" Penelope gushed when she saw Amelia walk out into her living room in her wedding dress. Penelope handed her a glass of champagne and Amelia giggled

"You're sure? It looks alright?" she checked and held the glass of champagne away from her as she checked the dress on her body.

"Darling, it is so you and Spencer would take you in anything you wore" she smiled

"I know, but I want it to be right" she checked the pins holding her hair in place were alright. She had her hair curly and over her left shoulder when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Baby girl! We're ready to go" Derek called into the apartment and Garcia walked over to the door and opened it wide.

"Our little genius has just got to the church" Derek walked into the apartment as Penelope took the champagne from Amelia

"You look nice" he commented and Amelia smiled

"Thanks" she replied and he nodded.

...

"You're sure she's coming?" Spencer checked as Derek stood next to him at the altar.

"Reid, I brought her to the church with Pen. I'm sure she's coming" Derek nodded seriously and Spencer fiddled with his cufflinks and glanced behind his shoulder nervously. Hotch, Prentiss and Rossi were sat to the right of the church and on the left there was just simply Jack and Marina.

"How did she seem? Nervous? Oh God she was having doubts" Spencer gasped

"Reid man, calm down. She isn't going to run away down the aisle from you" Morgan placed a hand onto Reid's arm

"But what if she realises I'm actually not good enough for her? What if she doesn't love me?" he panicked and Morgan turned around

"No what ifs. Your bride is coming down the aisle" Morgan told Reid as the music struck up and Garcia began to walk down the aisle. Spencer turned around and continued staring down the aisle and he became breathless when he saw her in her white dress smiling up at him as she walked down the red carpet. Garcia broke off to sit with the team as Amelia simply walked by herself to the altar and stood opposite Spencer who couldn't take his eyes from hers. The wedding service went rather quickly after the vows and the exchanging of the rings, all that Spencer wanted was for him to tell the vicar to kiss his bride because then he would know that Amelia was his. When that moment came he leaned towards her swiftly and pressed his lips on top of hers as a small round of applause went around.

...

"What did you think Jack? Did I look alright?" Amelia was stood outside the church as she balance Jack in her arms, leaning him against her hip. He was wearing a nice and clean suit as Marina wore her blue skirt and jacket; she stood near the doors and watched as Amelia spoke with her brother. Spencer was stood to her side as he smiled at Jack.

"You looked pretty" he said

"Thank you Jack...now this is your brother Jack, Spencer" she told him and Spencer held out his hand which Jack shook with his free arm which wasn't clinging onto Amelia.

"Nice to meet you Jack" Spencer nodded. He knew he had met the boy before but he wondered if he remembered him. Jack didn't say anything and he seemed to go quiet.

"You're not shy of Spencer are you Jack?" Amelia asked and Jack shook his head.

"No. I'm a big boy. I'm not scared of anything" he defiantly said

...

Marina took Jack home after the lunch. She had basically just finished off her chocolate fudge cake and she said she had a headache and wanted to be excused. Amelia said she didn't have to take Jack back to the hotel with her but she believed it to be necessary. So, that just left her and Spencer along with his team sat around the large white table in the small room which the couple had hired out in a nice restaurant.

"I could swear she only took him to get away from me" Amelia whispered as Spencer leant his near next to her mouth

"Don't worry about her...it's your day and no one should kill it Mrs Reid" Spencer said and Amelia chuckled

"Okay Mr Reid" she whispered back

"What are you two lovebirds on about?" Prentiss wondered aloud as the team looked at them.

"Nothing of interest" Spencer picked up his wine glass

"Sure it's not" Derek said in a tone of disbelief

"It wasn't" Spencer confirmed

Suddenly a phone began to ring and Hotch excused himself from the table and took the call. When he came back he told the team they had a case. Hotch looked over at Spencer and he nodded as the others began to say their goodbyes to the couple but Spencer remained stood with Amelia as they watched the team leave.

"Are you not going?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Hotch said I need to at least have my wedding day off with my new bride...I can't leave you today" he told her as his arms went around her waist.

"Are you sure? I know they need you..." she began but Spencer began to kiss her.

"But _I _need _you _Mrs Reid" he simply told her and then she began to kiss him once again.


End file.
